Dawn's Singer
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: The daughter of the All Spark has been in hiding for centuries and now has been discovered by the one mech that she wants absolutely nothing to do with. Will things change? Or will she hate him forever? Postmovieverse.
1. Unexpected Revelations

Ok, I realize now how very badly done my first two chapters were for this story, took me a while to catch on but yes (don't bug me I can be very blonde…and proud of my work). Anyways, I'm revamping them so they are a little better to read. There will be some variations. Anyways enjoy the revamped story…chapters sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Transformers, just Dawn and this story's plot.

Chapter 1 Introductions and Revelations

A soft breeze blew in through the open window to the second story bedroom, blowing the satin, silver curtains around in beautiful designs. The room was painted a soft Buttercup yellow and the bed that was pushed up against the wall opposite the door was covered in a black and red comforter. The whole room gave off an aura of comfort and peace, making whoever walked in forget if they had troubles and just relax. The occupant of the room, however was anything but peaceful as they tossed and turned in their sleep.

A girl of about 17 was trembling in her sleep. Her waist length coal black hair with red, yellow, and silver streaks was twisted up and fanned out around her. Her eyes were scrunched up to a point that you almost lost sight of them. Her bare arms were covered in goosebumps and sweat was beading down her forehead and glistening on her throat and collar. She mouth was moving, forming incomprehensible words and the occasional sound that would have left even the most renowned sleep Psychiatrist baffled.

"No, no I'll never be yours!" She shouted as she bolted up straight.

The covers fell into her lap as she sat there panting. She looked around and took in the comforting yellow walls of her room. She sighed as she brought her knees up and placed her forehead against them. She gave her head a small shake as she rubbed her arms.

"Just a dream. He wasn't really here." She told herself as she shivered. "I just wish it hadn't seemed so real."

She heaved a huge sigh and swung her legs out of bed. She walked over to her mirror above her dresser and grimaced as she saw her tangled hair. She grabbed her comb off of her dresser and quickly combed all the tangles out of her hair. When she was finished it fell behind her in a glistening veil of black, red, yellow, and silver. She smiled as she dug through her various clothing drawers looking for something to wear. She settled on her black-as-night tank top, her black jean shorts, and her usual silver wristband. She gave herself a little twirl to see if everything fit properly before she headed downstairs for breakfast, just as the Sun broke over the horizon.

She stopped at her door and walked back over to her window. She rested her arms on the sill and watched the burning, golden rays of the Sun send back the dark, overpowering colours of the night and bathed the Earth in its radiating hues of hope and warmth. She smiled as a sunbeam hit her and washed over her skin, sending goosebumps across her arms once again. She leant her head back and closed her eyes, seeing into a different world. A tall figure with a wolf head set atop of his own smiled at her with glowing blue eyes. She raised her hand and he reached out and touched it, sending soft pulses of warmth up through her body. She reopened her eyes and looked at the glowing orb that was Earth's star. She pulled back from her window sill and headed downstairs.

When she walked downstairs she saw a slowly aging man with graying brown hair sitting at the dinning room table reading the newspaper. His skin was starting to wrinkle up underneath his eyes and around his mouth from years of smiling and laughing. His nose was slightly hooked but it didn't look menacing; it was friendlier looking against his face. His eyes were almost black but they were filled with warmth and understanding. She loved this old man like a father, even though he wasn't her real father, only a foster father. He looked up at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles, reminding her temporarily of Professor Dumbledore from the Harry Potter books that she had read. She giggled as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Dawn. You're up rather early." He commented as he folded his newspaper up.

"Yah, but I had this dream and didn't feel like going back to sleep." She replied as she headed over to the fridge. "And besides, the early bird gets the worm."

"What about the poor worm that got up early?" The man joked.

Dawn laughed as she opened the fridge door. "He runs like the devil is after him!" She replied.

As her foster dad laughed she rooted through the fridge, trying to find something worth eating. She spotted a carton of eggs and smiled as she pulled it out. She nodded as she set the carton on the counter and went back to find the bacon or sausages that would go with it.

"What do you say Dad? Bacon or sausages?" She shouted.

"Defiantly bacon! Save those sausages for the pancakes on Sunday!" The elder man laughed.

Dawn laughed as she pulled away from the fridge and set the package of bacon on the counter. She grabbed a frying pan from one of the cupboards and gave it a flip as she turned on the stove. Within a few seconds of it heating up to the proper temperature, she had the bacon in the pan so fast it was almost a blur and her red streaks were a little out of place amongst her black hair. She hummed as she wrapped the bacon package back up and stuck it in the fridge. She put a mesh covering on the frying pan just so she wouldn't get hit by flying grease as the bacon "spit". After 10 minutes the bacon was fully cooked so she grabbed a bowl, put a napkin inside of it and dumped the bacon in. Then she placed the bowl in the over so it stayed hot.

"That smells good Dawn." A female voice stated.

Dawn smiled as she looked over at her foster mother. Her hair was mostly full of silver coloured hair, since her hair used to be blonde. Her petite size made her look very welcoming and she was always smiling. Her eyes were a soft sea green and Dawn always said that she looked like a fortune-teller from the old days. The small woman was wearing a pink bathrobe and a pair of pink slippers. The woman smiled at Dawn as she walked over to her husband and kissed him good morning.

"Morning Dave. So Dawn, what's on the menu this morning?" She asked.

"Eggs and bacon." Dawn replied as she cracked an egg on the side of the frying pan. "How many?" She asked.

"Two please Dawn." Her foster dad said.

"Only one and could you take the yolk out?" Her foster mother asked.

"No problem." Dawn replied as she cracked the eggs.

_30 minutes later…_

"Now that was a meal fit for a king!" Her father commented.

"You're just saying that because you didn't have to make it." Her mother commented.

Dawn laughed as she picked up the dishes and brought them to the sink. "So, Dawn, what are you doing today?" Her father asked.

"Sam is coming over to show me his new wheels. Says he traded in his old Camaro for the new 2007 model." She replied.

"Sam? Witwicky?" Her father asked. "Does he like you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No Dad. He's dating Mikaela Banes." She replied.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

Dawn laughed as she slipped on her shoes and headed outside to her foster family's garage. She opened the door and was greeted by the familiar smell of gasoline and exhaust fumes. She sighed; she was home. She walked over to the coat hanger and pulled on her black mechanic's suit. She walked over to her work bench and pulled out some of her tools that she might need. You never know when a new car engine might just give out. She looked over at her CD player/radio and sighed. She walked over, picked it up, and set it down on the work bench.

She had found the little boom box at a yard sale. It looked practically new but the people at the yard sale wanted it gone, badly. She had swiped it for 30 dollars when they had asked for 35. She thought that it was a little odd to want to sell it at only a fraction of what it must have been worth but she didn't complain. It had worked well for the 4 months that she had had it for.

Summer vacation had started last month and she was happy for the time off. Now she might actually be able to get some of her projects done. She liked to fix the old muscle cars that most people would take one look at and send to the scrap heap for spare parts because of all the malfunctions. She had learnt a long time ago never to give up on something just because it looks like it isn't going to make it because of the shape it was in. She wiped a sudden tear away at the thought and coughed. She didn't need to break down in tears right now. She looked over at her current project and smiled. She might as well get started on the Barracuda.

Three hours later, around 10:00 AM, she heard the sounds of tires on gravel. She smiled as she wheeled herself out from under the old car and stood up. She wiped her hands on a towel as she headed outside. As she stepped into the bright summer day her jaw hit the ground. Sitting in her driveway, just in front of her family's green Honda Civic was a brilliant yellow 2007 Chevy Camaro with two black racing stripes. The car shone beautifully in the sunlight and the tinted window showed the outlines of the two people within. The car seemed to look inflated with pride as she stared at it.

The driver side door opened and a boy with dark brown hair and a wide grin on his face stepped out. He watched as she walked over in a daze as a tall girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of the passenger side. They both were grinning as Dawn looked at the car in adoration.

"Holy shit! Where did you pick this baby up!?" She asked as she stroked the hood. She felt the car shudder under her touch and had to fight back the urge to frown.

"Um, this guy saw that I had that old beater and wanted it to add to his collection." Sam said rather quickly. "He gave me a shit load of money for it and I used the money to buy the new model, yah."

Dawn smirked. "Could you pop the hood?" She asked.

Mikaela smiled. "Grease monkey?" She asked.

Dawn laughed. "You'd better believe it!" She replied.

Sam grinned seeing that his friend and his girlfriend were getting along. He walked over to the driver's door and opened it. He leant in and a few seconds later the hood lifted up. Dawn lifted the hood up all the way and whistled.

"Nice! Very nice." She commented as she looked at the engine. She leant in to get a closer look at the Camaro's engine and saw something that really made her frown.

Sitting just underneath the main body of the engine was a red symbol that she knew all too well. She sighed as she pulled back and closed the hood. She shook her head as she turned towards Sam and Mikaela and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ok you two, how do you two know the Autobots?" She asked.

Sam visibly paled. "W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"How do you know the Autobots?" Dawn stated once again.

"Autobots?" Mikaela asked. "What's an Autobot?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Dawn stated. "I saw the symbol underneath his engine and I know that you would have to know about what he is to be that calm around him." She replied.

Sam started stammering and Mikaela looked like she wanted to slap him. "I d-d-don't have a c-c-clue about what you're talking about." Sam stuttered.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Than why are you stumbling over your words?" She asked.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes. "How do you know the Autobots?" She countered.

Dawn grinned. "I like you, you aren't afraid to talk back." She stated. "Well I know the Autobot's because I'm an old friend." She replied.

"That's not possible! The Autobots have barely been here for 5 months!" Sam blurted out.

"Open mouth; insert foot." Dawn laughed. "You just confessed!"

Sam blinked then slapped his hand to his forehead. Mikaela groaned. "Nice going Sam!" She hissed.

Sam sighed. "The Autobot behind you is named Bumblebee." He stated in defeat.

Dawn felt her heart skip a beat. She looked down at the car and smiled. "Suits him. He looks like a bumblebee." She commented.

Bumblebee honked his horn softly. "I think he likes you." Mikaela stated. She still looked at Dawn suspiciously. "How do you know the Autobots?" She asked again.

Dawn looked over at her. "I was taught everything I know about car repair from ol'Ratchet." She replied.

Sam and Mikaela went to go argue with her about how impossible it was that she knew Ratchet, when Dawn's silver highlights flashed. Sam and Mikaela calmed down immediately and Bumblebee honked his horn in confusion. Dawn flipped her hair behind her head and grinned.

"Why don't we go behind the house so Bee can transform?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Sam said.

Bumblebee rolled past them and squeezed past the Civic and drove behind the house. The three humans followed the Camaro, talking about the different Autobots. Sam and Mikaela kept asking if they knew certain ones and were amazed when she told them stuff that they knew.

"So do you know Optimus Prime?" Sam asked after she told them that Ironhide was a crazy, gun-totting weapons specialist.

Dawn smiled softly. "Oh, I know Optimus alright." She replied as they turned the corner of her house. "I know him _really_ well."

She looked at the Camaro that was patiently waiting for them. When they were all standing in front of him, he transformed. Dawn looked up at him in awe as she watched the slightly smaller Autobot lowered himself to her level. His large blue optics blinked down at her and he smiled. He chirped his hello as he held out his finger for her to shake.

"This is Dawn, Bumblebee." Sam introduced.

"Hello Bumblebee." Dawn said.

Bumblebee nodded. He chirped as he pulled back a little to get a better look at her.

Dawn frowned. "Why can't he talk?" She asked.

"His voice transmitter was damaged back on Cybertron by Megatron. Ratchet managed to repair it but he still prefers to use the radio or chirp." Sam explained.

Dawn shivered at the very mention of the Decepticon leader's name. "You poor thing." She stated as she looked up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrugged as he transformed back into his alt. mode and opened the doors. "_Shut up and drive!_" Sang over the radio.

Dawn laughed. "You heard him! Let's see what our little Bug boy can do!" She stated as she slid into the back seat.

Sam and Mikaela slid into the front seats and Bumblebee squeezed past the Civic again and took off down the street.

**Author's note:** There! Chapter 1 updated. Hopefully this one will be better than the other one. I explained a little more of what people looked like (cept for Sam and Mikaela cuz we all know what they look like). Some foreshadowing and a little better explaining. And once again I apologize for my crappy car terminology, I am in no way, shape, or form a car expert so I apologize to all the people who know tons about cars and are now waiting to shoot me, (ducks a brick thrown by anger reader). Well review please!


	2. Well Isn't This Grand?

The second chapter that is too be revamped. There will be some difference…and I apologize to anyone who was offended by my description to Barricade the first time around. Anyways, hopefully this will be better.

"_**Blah"**_ Cybertronian

Chapter 2 Well Isn't This Grand?

Dawn let out a whoop as she walked into the garage. She had spent the entire day with Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee. They had taken all the side roads that had been secluded from the rest of the highway so Bumblebee could go as fast as he wanted and not have to worry about being chased by the highway patrol. He had made a sudden U-turn and earning screams from everyone as they were thrown sideways. Thankfully the humans were wearing their seatbelts; otherwise they would have been thrown around Bumblebee's interior. Dawn laughed as she collapsed on the couch just beside the door. She was tired now and didn't feel like removing her mechanic's suit at the moment. She yawned as she swung her legs up onto the couch and stretched. She snuggled down into the couch before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

What felt like only minutes later, Dawn became aware of various noises like computers and other vehicles. The sound of shifting metal made her grunt and roll over, thinking that her dad was opening the large garage door. Then she heard various clicking noises that made her eyes snap open so she was staring at the back of the couch. She knew what those noises were; whoever was making them, they were speaking Cybertronian.

"_**Human female found."**_ One voice, which sounded close by, stated.

"_**Good. Have her ready for transport when I get there."**_ Another voice, much deeper and crueler sounding, replied.

Dawn groaned. She shifted a little and told herself that she was having a bad dream and to go back to sleep. She felt something being draped overtop of her then tucked underneath her mechanic's suit. She blinked several times in confusion before she felt something sharp and metallic touch her face. She looked over her shoulder and almost screamed.

There was a robot standing less than three inches away from her. Its body looked like a mere frame with an extra set of arms. It had two sets of optics, one set in the middle of its face like a human but it had another pair on movable antennas just above its brow. Even though the optics were blue Dawn knew that it wasn't an Autobot. She could feel the difference between Bumblebee and the little robot in front of her.

The robot tilted its head and looked her dead in the eyes. "You g-g-go b-b-back to m-m-mate now." It said in very bad and broken English.

Dawn felt the blood drain from her face. "Excuse me? I'm not mated to anyone." She said calmly.

The robot nodded its head. "Yes you are. M-m-mate sent me and my p-p-partner to c-c-come get you." The robot replied. Dawn figured that it was a mech.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I really don't know what you're talking about." She replied with an annoyed sigh.

The robot shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed whatever was wrapped around her and lifted her up. She let out a shriek of indignity as she realized that she was wrapped up like a caterpillar in its cocoon. She recognized the blanket as the one that she usually covered her cars with. She glared down at the robot as it carried her outside and into the night.

She looked around and saw that the lights to her house weren't on and was somewhat relived. She looked at her driveway and saw a Ford Saleen Mustang that was repainted to look like a police cruiser sitting there. She felt a grin cross her face as she turned back to the little robot.

"Ha! My parents called the cops." She sneered.

The robot laughed as it walked easily over to the cruiser. "T-t-that not human law e-e-enforcement v-v-vehicle! That is Barricade!" He said.

Dawn didn't have a clue who Barricade was, but she had a feeling that whoever it was, it wasn't good. The door to the back seat opened and the small robot dropped her into the seat. He loosened the blanket cocoon slightly and closed the door. She watched him walk up to the passenger side door and opened it. He crawled in and the door slammed shut behind him. Dawn wondered what was going on when she felt the seat belt snake around her and latched her to the seat. She blinked in confusion as the engine roared to life and sped out of the driveway. Dawn shot one last glance back towards the house and she sighed. Her blue eyes flashed as her yellow streaks glowed then they returned to normal.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" A dark, cruel voice asked. "It will be awhile before we arrive."

Dawn snorted. "I'm not sleeping while I'm being kidnapped." She replied coldly.

The small robot's head appeared through the glass that was placed between the back of the front seats. "You a-a-aren't being k-k-kidnapped." He said. "W-w-we are r-r-returning you to y-y-your mate."

Dawn groaned. "Look, I'm only saying this one more time! I am not mated! I don't even have a boyfriend!" She added.

The dark voice chuckled. "Nice try fleshling. Our leader knows what he is doing. You are his mate and you are going back to him." The voice stated.

"I don't have a freaking mate!" She snarled.

"Watch your tongue!" The voice roared, startling Dawn. "You are still a fleshling femme! I am MORE than capable of killing you and making it look like an accident!" He growled.

Dawn blinked in surprise. "Ok, sorry Mister Sensitive." She mumbled.

"Now, get some sleep." The voice stated.

"I'm not going to sleep!" Dawn stated. She grinned. "I want to be awake when you present me to your "boss" and he kicks your ass for bringing him the wrong girl. And one with my fashion sense." She replied with a small sneer.

Dawn was surprised that the voice actually started laughing. "You are too much. You ARE the right femme. And you don't have to worry about your clothing. You won't need it when you return to your mate." It stated with a cruel chuckle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! I am NOT going in front of anyone without my clothes on!" She squeaked.

She felt the seat heat up underneath her and she glared through the glass at the front seat. "Get some sleep." The voice said again.

She felt the seat continue to heat up and she fell asleep as she grew comfortable. She heard the voice chuckle again before she fully passed out.

"Even for an insect she is quite beautiful. Hmm, pity. I think she would have made a good mate for me." It stated.

One thing ran through her mind as she slipped into sleep: yah right kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn woke up to being slid sideways and hitting the ground. She grunted as she opened her eyes and stared up at the little robot's face. It reached out to touch her face again and she frowned and rolled away from him. She heard an amused laugh somewhere above her. She looked up and saw the police cruiser sitting perfectly still. She glared at it then her eyes widened in fear as the sides seemed to explode outwards and rearrange itself around a metallic bi-pedual body. She stared up in shock at the giant mech that was standing in front of her.

His large red optics flashed cruelly as they looked down at her. A clawed hand reached out and picked her up. The robot walked somewhere but Dawn was too busy looking at his face to pay attention. When they stopped he set her on the ground and his optics flashed, emitting red beams until they formed a human form on the ground. Dawn blinked in surprise as the man looked down at her. His eyes were blood red, his hair was black with two white stripes that reminded her of a skunk and he had a lot of muscle tone.

He unwrapped her from the blanket and unzipped her mechanic's suit, earning a hiss of anger from Dawn. As he tossed the mechanic's suit aside he glanced at her and whistled.

"My, aren't you gorgeous?" He chuckled.

Dawn frowned as she glared at him and wiggled in his grip. He had his hand clamped tightly around her arm. He reached over and pulled her shirt off over the top of her head, earning a snarl from the blue-eyed girl. He didn't seem affected as he unbuttoned her jean shorts. She tried to kick him but he ignored her completely as he managed to work her shoes off. He activated his com link as he flipped her around to undo her bra.

"Blackout, be ready to transport her. I'm almost finished removing the clothing." Barricade stated over the com link.

"Understood." A low voice replied, sending terrified shivers up Dawn's spine. She recognized the voice.

Barricade managed to get the last of her garments off with no end of complaints from Dawn as she struggled to maintain whatever dignity she had left. He held onto her arm and looked down at her curiously. She glared at him as she tried to get away from him.

"I still fail to see what the point of all the flesh is." Barricade stated. "It is so…flimsy. It barely keeps together as it is."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "There is no point to skin other than keeping harmful bacteria and other deadly diseases out of our bodies." She replied.

Barricade snorted. "How completely useless and pointless." He growled.

She went to reply to his statement (and to tell him to stop staring at her chest) when the ground began to shake. She looked up and watched a huge Transformer walked into whatever room they were in. Huge helicopter blades fell behind its head and the blood red optics flashed and another man appeared on her other side and grasped her arm.

"Well, isn't this femme rather beautiful, for a human anyways." The robot's holoform stated.

"Agreed." Barricade replied as they picked her up with ease and left the room.

Dawn felt completely trapped as they paraded her down the hallway. She looked around and felt her heart sink lower and lower in her chest. They turned one final corner and she stared up at an ominous set of silver doors that towered over them. They opened up and Barricade and Blackout paraded her into the room. They placed her on the ground as the doors closed behind her. They bowed and the holoforms vanished.

Dawn shivered and rubbed her arms. She heard an incredibly deep chuckle somewhere above her and felt her blood run cold. She looked up in horror and saw a huge silver robot sitting in a throne. The mouth was pulled back in a cruel smile, revealing a mouth full of fangs. Each hand had five claws and the optics were the deepest of blood reds that she had prayed that she never saw again. She backed away fearfully as the giant robot moved forward. She screamed and spun around in an attempt to reach the door. She never made it three steps from her position before the clawed hand wrapped around her body.

The giant robot laughed as he pulled her up against his chest. "Welcome back Dawnsinger, my mate." He stated.

"Let me go Megatron!" She screamed at him. "I AM NOT YOUR MATE!"

**Author's note:** There, hope this was better. Anyways review and tell me what you think about the changes…and I hope I did Barricade some justice this time.


	3. True Identity

Chapter 3: True Identity

Dawn growled as she tried to get out of Megatron's grasp. He tightened his grip on her and he started to laugh.

"Dawnsinger, why are you struggling? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked as he laughed.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" She hissed. She was trying to seem tough while her fear spiked every moment she was against the Decepticon leader's chest.

"Wouldn't any femme be happy to see their mate after so many years?" Megatron crooned.

"I am NOT your mate, you oversized trash can!" She screamed.

Megatron laughed as he used his other hand to stroke her head. He purred down at her as she glared up at him. She struggled against him and managed to wiggle her upper body out of his grasp. Megatron brought her up to his optics level and purred again as he looked at her and examined her exposed body. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to turn away from him.

"Why don't you leave your human form and return to your transformer self?" He asked.

"I don't want to. I _like_ being a human." She hissed at him.

Megatron brought her close to his face. "Don't make me force you Dawnsinger." He growled.

"You can't force me to revert back. You don't know how!" She snarled. Her blue eyes were alive with fire.

Megatron smiled as he lowered her to his lap. "That's what you think my beloved Dawn." He purred.

He opened his hand so she was lying flat on her back and used his free hand to start rubbing her stomach. Her eyes widened as his finger moved farther up until he was rubbing her neck softly. She wanted to scream as she felt her body begin to change. She looked up at Megatron's red optics and felt tears sting her eyes.

"Stop, please, Megatron stop!" She screamed.

"I don't want my mate to stay as a squishy, useless human. You are becoming a Transformer again Dawnsinger." Megatron growled as he rubbed a little harder on her neck.

"It's not up to you if I'm a human or not! I AM NOT YOUR MATE!" She screamed.

Megatron laughed as she screamed. She watched as her toes molded together and turn coal black. Then the black spread up her body and convert her normally copper tinged flesh to coal black. Then her whole body was converted to metal and her internal organs vanished and were replaced by several thousand different parts that made up a transformer. She felt her eyes turn into optics and she fought back a whimper. Then she began to grow. Within a couple of second she was too big to fit in Megatron's hand. He moved her to the space between his legs as she quickly grew to be only a head smaller Megatron.

"Now my beautiful Dawnsinger, you are back." Megatron growled as he turned her head up towards him.

"I am not yours Megatron. I will never be yours! I wish the All Spark had killed you! Then I wouldn't be stuck staring at your disgusting face!" She screamed.

She pulled her arm back to strike him but he pulled her against him and growled. She pulled against him as she tried to get away. He grabbed her chin and pulled it up so that he didn't have to lower himself to reach her. He smiled as he placed his fanged mouth against hers. He held her jaw open as he snuck his tongue into her mouth and forced her tongue to dance with his. She tried desperately to pull away from him and make a break for it.

Megatron purred as he pulled back and took in her body. Her body was mainly black with red, silver, and yellow stripes running along her from the top of her head to the top of her hip. Her chest bulged out in front of her to the transformer equivalent of a C bust. She hips were very seductive and her well shaped legs were right against his and he loved the feeling of them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deeper against his chest.

Dawn glared at him. "Let me go." She stated angrily.

"Why should I let you go my mate?" Megatron asked as his voice became husky.

"What part of "I'm not your mate" did you miss?" She demanded.

"The "not" part. You are my mate, I claimed you before we all left Cybertron." Megatron answered as he touched her stomach and began to trace circles on it.

"You never claimed me! I never let you anywhere near me during the war!" She shouted.

Megatron chuckled. "I claimed you by proclaiming that you were mine. And now I am determined to finish my proclamation." He stated as he pulled her tightly against him.

Dawn snarled. "I am not yours." She hissed. Then she smiled cruelly. "I am Optimus'." She stated.

He grabbed her throat and lifted her up to his level. His red optics were narrowed and he had his fangs bared. "What do you mean?" He growled.

"I mean that Optimus has already claimed me as his mate Megy." She replied with a smile.

He tightened his fingers on her throat momentarily then a smile crossed his face. Dawn felt herself grow cold as he placed her back on the chair and bring his face down to hers. He nudged her head with his and laughed.

"Do you think that will stop me from wanting you?" He asked. Dawn's face fell and he laughed. "Oh my dear Dawnsinger you are too much! You said that thinking that I wouldn't want you! Oh how very wrong you are." He growled seductively.

Dawn shook like a leaf as Megatron captured her mouth again with his. He bit down gently on her lips and swallowed the energon that leaked out. She whimpered as she tried to pull away. Megatron held her still as he licked her lips clean of any energon. He pulled away and smiled.

"You are mine now Dawnsinger, true daughter of the All Spark." He whispered as he wrapped his arms possessively around her smaller frame.

Dawnsinger tried not to break down in his arms. She wanted nothing to do with him, not after he destroyed so much that the All Spark had laboriously worked to create. She wanted to be with Optimus again, to hear him tell her that everything will be all right and hold her against him as he comforted her as she felt Megatron destroy another creation of the All Spark. She realized that she had begun to cry and wished that she was anywhere but in Megatron's arms.

"Don't worry Dawnsinger. I'll take good care of you." Megatron purred as he wiped her tears away with a knifed finger. "Better than any other mech could ever do."

**Author's note:** Bet none of you were expecting that! Ok, maybe something along those lines but not like that. Anyways review please!


	4. Autobot's Discovery

Chapter 4 Autobots' Discovery

Sam and Mikaela drove up to Dawn's house the next day. They noticed that the garage door was open and they knew that wasn't like her at all. They got out of Bumblebee and walked over to the garage. A quick look told them that her mechanic's suit was missing, along with her CD player. They looked at each other and headed for her house. They knocked and were greeted by her foster father.

"Hi Mr. Smith. Is Dawn here?" Sam asked.

Dawn's foster father blinked. "Dawn? Who's Dawn?" He asked.

Mikaela stiffened. "Dawn's your foster daughter. You took her in a couple of years ago." She stated. She prayed that the aging man was just suffering from a small form of short-term memory loss.

"I never took in anyone named Dawn in the last couple of years. I think you have the wrong house." Mr. Smith stated.

Sam and Mikaela look at each other in shock. They apologize and head back to Bumblebee.

"Bee, head back to the Autobot headquarters! We have a major problem on our hands!" Sam cried out as he slid into the driver's seat.

Bumblebee revved his engine and floored it down the road. They headed to the outskirts of town where a whole bunch of abandoned warehouses stood. They pulled up in front of one and waited for the hanger door to open. When it was high enough Bumblebee drove in.

He let Sam and Mikaela out before he transformed. He sprinted down to where the other Autobots were at the moment, which was the other end of the hanger, with Sam and Mikaela running full tilt after him. Optimus raised his head as they approached.

"Is something wrong Bumblebee?" He asked.

"You know that friend we were telling you about yesterday? The one who said that she knew you guys? SHE'S MISSING!" Sam screamed.

"Her own foster parents don't even remember her." Mikaela added.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Bumblebee, can you create a hologram of the human female in question?" He asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head and activated his hologram. A near-perfect image of Dawn appeared on the floor. Her blue eyes stared ahead in a blank sort of way, her black hair with yellow, red, and silver highlights fell to the top of her hip, and she was wearing a black tank top with a black pair of jean shorts.

Optimus let out a strangled cry as he saw the image. Ratchet had to grab Ironhide as his knees gave out underneath him. Ironhide stared at the hologram in shock.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw their reactions.

"That is no human." Ratchet stated.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked coldly as Bumblebee nodded.

"Your friend Dawn is not human. She is a transformer and a powerful one at that." Ironhide stated.

"WHAT!?" Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee screeched at once.

"Your friend is a female transformer by the name of Dawnsinger. She is, by ever meaning of the word, the daughter of the All Spark." Optimus stated softly.

He activated his hologram and showed them a picture of Dawnsinger. She was a fraction of an inch taller than Optimus, coal black with red, yellow, and silver highlights running from the top of her head to the top of her hip. Her optics were a blazing blue that seemed to dance with a hidden fire.

"This is what she looks like. Dawnsinger was a gift from the All Spark during the Golden Age of Cybertron." Optimus stated. "And in a way, my mate." He added softly.

"Really? How?" Sam asked.

"Dawnsinger gave birth to both of my sons. Her job was to help our species stay alive and she took her job to her spark." Optimus stated with a smile. "She was always willing to help others, even if she only just met them."

"Dawnsinger sided with us when the war started. She was supposed to stay neutral since the All Spark doesn't side with only one of its creations but she was afraid to be by herself." Ironhide stated.

"She learnt how to heal injured soldiers from me during the war so she could be of more help." Ratchet added. "That is probably why she is so good with cars in her human disguise." He added.

"So let me get this straight. Our friend Dawn isn't really a human but a giant alien robot made by the All Spark to help look after its creations." Sam stated.

"Correct." Optimus replied.

"That is a lot to try to understand." Mikaela sighed.

Optimus smiled as he activated his hologram again and filled the whole room with an image. "This is how it started."

**Begin Flashback**

A small group of Transformers gathered around the All Spark. Whispers filled the whole room as two figures stepped towards the enormous cube. One stood a good head taller than the other and was silver. The smaller one was red and blue and had antennas sticking up on either side of his head.

They bowed to the All Spark before the smaller mech stepped forward to address the cube.

"I am Optimus Prime, new leader of Cybertron. This is my older brother Megatron, Lord High Protector and the new guardian of the All Spark. I hope that we do you proud." The smaller mech stated.

The cube glowed softly, sending a surrounding crowd into a state of awe. A gasp ran through everyone as something began to materialize in front of the cube. The object took on the form of a femme and began to descend towards the ground slowly. The large silver mech raced forward and caught the femme in his arms. He had his back to the others now but everyone could see the femme stir in his arms.

Her blue optics flared to life and she looked up at him. A soft smile crossed her face as she took in the silver mech's features. Blood red optics shone down at her and his mouth was open in amazement, reveling rows of fangs.

"Hello Megatron." She said softly.

Megatron blinked in wonder as he placed her on the ground. Everyone gasped when they saw that she was only about a head shorter than Megatron, which exceeded the normal height of a femme. She walked past him, but not before she placed her coal black hand on his face gently. She walked towards a very small silver mech and in one motion, had him crushed to her chest in a hug. The mech let out a startled yip.

"Hello Jazz! It's nice to finally meet you." The femme said happily.

"Um, hi." Jazz said as she put him back on the ground.

She smiled as she walked over to a black mech with cannons attached to his arms. She pulled herself up to attention and greeted him as well.

"Hello Ironhide, weapons specialist of Cybertron. It is a privilege to meet a creation of the All Spark that knows their way with cannons. " She said.

Ironhide blinked a couple times in surprise at being addressed like that. The femme laughed softly and walked over to a green mech. She didn't get as close to him as she had Jazz or Ironhide.

"Hello Ratchet, wrench throwing CMO of Cybertron." She said with a smile.

The surrounding mechs laughed along with Ratchet at the greeting. He smiled up at her and shook his head. She smiled and walked back to the red and blue mech. She bowed to him before she spoke.

"Hello Optimus Prime, leader of Cybertron." She said softly. She looked up at him with soft blue optics. "My name is Dawnsinger and I am the daughter of the All Spark, the creator of all." She said as she stood up to her full height.

"Than allow me to welcome you to Cybertron, Dawnsinger." Optimus said as he held his hands out to her.

She smiled as she took his hands. She looked over his shoulder at Megatron and winked. "I haven't forgotten about you Megatron, Lord High Protector of Cybertron." She said as their optics locked.

**End Flashback**

"So that's how she came into being?" Sam asked as the hologram died.

Optimus nodded his head. "Megatron was the first to see her. He reacted faster than the rest of us and earned her trust first." He said. He smiled. "The two of them were almost inseparable after that. Dawnsinger stayed near Megatron every day. Everyone thought that they were destined to mate. That is, until Megatron betrayed us." He said sadly.

"What you are about to see next is only a recount of what Dawnsinger told us. None of us were there to see it." He said as he activated his hologram again.

**Begin Flashback**

Megatron stood staring up at the All Spark in awe, as usual. Dawnsinger smiled up at him. She laced her hand into his and leant her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled as he placed his other hand on top of her head.

"Wouldn't it be nice if the All Spark was controlled by one person? Then they would know who the new creations were at all times." Megatron stated.

Dawnsinger shook her head. "Why would you want to know all that? It would take away the fun of meeting new people." She stated softly.

Megatron sighed. "This is one topic that you and I don't see optic to optics on." He replied.

Dawnsinger smiled. "You just don't like being surprised. You're so boring." She teased.

Megatron's red optics flashed. "Boring? That's not what you said last night." He countered with a grin.

Dawnsinger blushed. "Why did you bring that up?" She asked.

Megatron laughed. "Because I knew you would blush up at that!" He stated.

He grabbed her around her middle and spun her around as he held her to his chest. Her laughter was music to his audio receptors. She stepped away from him the moment he put her down and taunted him by moving her hips side to side. Megatron growled happily as he lunged at her. She let out a playful yip and leapt out of his reach.

At that moment a gunshot struck Megatron's shoulder and he spun around in a roar of pain. A guard grinned at him from the doorway to the room as he lowered his gun.

"You shouldn't be attacking the All Spark's daughter." The guard sneered.

Megatron took a menacing step forward as his optics flashed. "I can do whatever I want. As a matter of fact, I'm planning on overthrowing my dear brother soon. And now that you know that, say goodbye!" He snarled as he turned his arm into a laser gun and blasted the guard through the chest.

The guard died without a sound. Dawnsinger however was livid. "Why did you do that?" She screamed at Megatron.

He turned towards her and walked over to where she was standing. He pulled her against him and smiled. He lifted her head up with a finger and kissed her passionately.

"Simple, my beloved Dawnsinger, he is loyal to my brother so he had to perish so my secret doesn't get out." He whispered softly into her audio receptor. "Imagine Dawn, ruling Cybertron at my side. No one will ever tell you what to do ever again and you can control what the All Spark will create. You will never be forced to help someone that doesn't deserve your care." He added as he nuzzled her neck.

"It is not up to me what the All Spark creates, Megatron." Dawnsinger said angrily. "And I'm sorry, but Optimus has to know! This isn't right! You are supposed to protect everyone on Cybertron, not turn on us!" She screamed as she struggled to get out of Megatron's embrace.

"So even you would betray me?" Megatron demanded.

"It isn't betrayal! I'm helping you from becoming some monster!" She cried.

"I am not going to become…." Megatron started to say but Dawnsinger had already sent out a distress call. "NO! Dawnsinger stop this at once!" Megatron shouted.

The sound of an explosion and footsteps told them that someone was coming. Megatron growled a little from fear as Dawnsinger pulled away from him. He turned to her and held out his hand, his optics begging her to take it. She shook her head as she backed away as tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry Megatron, I really am." She whispered.

Megatron let out a wounded cry and fled the room containing the All Spark. He looked back once before vanishing from sight.

**End Flashback**

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other. "So Megatron was in love with Dawnsinger before the war started?" Sam asked.

"They loved each other very much. Dawnsinger had thought that if she got me down there in time I might be able to change my brother's mind. It however never happened. Megatron had already made up his mind." Optimus said sadly.

"She felt bad about Megatron killing the guard and when we got to her she had his head in her lap and tears were flowing down her face. She told us that the guard had shot Megatron in the shoulder and made Megatron reveal his plans before he killed the guard. She was really upset about it." Ratchet stated.

"We found out then that she could feel others die when they are killed by another. The war that followed hurt her deeply. She was especially sensitive to deaths when it was Megatron who did the killing." Optimus said sadly. "She broke down a lot and wept. I comforted her the best I could and I guess that is what sparked our love for one another. When I asked her if she wanted to have my child she was hesitant at first but she agreed in the end." Optimus added. "She decided that when the child was born it had to be taken somewhere safe. She feared what Megatron would do if he found out that she had given birth to _my_ son. Her plan backfired when Megatron had his men attack a sparkling home. My son was the only survivor."

"Who was he?" Sam asked.

"Bumblebee." Optimus answered with a smile.

Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela's mouth fell open. "Are you serious!? Bumblebee is your kid!" Sam shouted.

A crash sounded as Bumblebee fell over from shock. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide laughed.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him to keep him safe from my brother. It hurt Dawnsinger a lot to know that her son was right there but she couldn't tell him." Optimus said.

"That didn't stop her from being with him though. I think Bumblebee did see her as his mother when he was growing up. He spent every fragging minute with her." Ironhide laughed.

"What about your other son?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know what became of him. He went into hiding before we all fled Cybertron. I can only hope that the Decepticons didn't find him." Optimus said sadly.

Bumblebee sat up at that point. "Vortex is my brother than right?" He asked.

Optimus smiled. "Yes Bumblebee. That means that Vortex is your brother." He said.

Bumblebee let out a happy "Whoop" as he jumped into the air. Everyone laughed at the act.

"Now all we have to do is get Dawnsinger back from Megatron. There is no doubt that since his return less than 3 months ago that he has plotted to get her back. I bet that is where she is." Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "She will need all the help. She doesn't have one single weapon on her. She never learnt how to shoot a gun or wield a sword." He stated. The others let out shouts of agreement. He turned away and looked out the window at the setting sun. "We're coming Dawnsinger. Just hold on."

**Author's note:** Ok, little background on my girl Dawnsinger.

Dawnsinger: That's nice and all but could you work on getting me free!

Megatron: Why? I enjoy being with you.

Dawnsinger: How about I slap you? (Punches him in the face) Never mind. I'll just punch you, it's more fun.

Megatron:…ouch.

Me: Ok you deserved that.


	5. Hate To Love

Chapter 5: Hate To Love

Dawnsinger shifted slightly. She couldn't move very far since Megatron had her pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His deep breathing announced that he was still deep in recharge. She sighed as she tried to pry Megatron's fingers off from around her stomach. A grunt made her jump as Megatron came back online.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a yawn.

"Getting your filthy fingers off of my stomach." Dawnsinger replied acidly.

Megatron chuckled as he rubbed his head against the back of hers. She pulled her head away from him and shot him an angry look over her shoulder. He moved his hand higher up her body until he reached her shoulder. Then he flipped her over so her chest was pressed against his.

"There, now they're on your back." He cooed as he placed his forehead to hers.

She tried to pull away from him but his arms wouldn't budge. She let out an annoyed growl that in turn made Megatron purr. She glared up at him.

"Get your hands off of me now, Pit spawn." She snapped.

"Aww, but Dawnsinger it has been many millennia since I held you." He pouted.

"Do you think I care?! You ruined your chance to have me when you turned your back on Cybertron." She snarled.

Megatron moved one of his hands up her back and ran it to the front of her neck. He pulled her head up and kissed her. He nibbled on her lip as he tried to get her to open her mouth. She narrowed her optics as she struggled to get away from him. He chuckled as he tightened his one arm around her back and pulled her deeper into his body. He stopped trying to get her to open her mouth and instead settled to just kissing her.

She managed to bring her knee up into his groin which made him grunt and pull away from her. She struggled against him but he tightened his grip on her and held her against him. A deep, throaty growl escaped from him as he looked down at her.

"Don't do that again." He growled.

"There's nothing stopping me from doing that again." She stated happily. She liked that she could cause him pain like he had so often done to her during the war.

Megatron looked down at her and grinned. Dawnsinger swallowed as she recognized the smile and knew that he was planning something. He slid one of his hands down her back and placed it on the inside of her leg. While she was focused on that hand he slipped his other hand under her chest plate. She gasped as she felt him slide his hand into her spark chamber and stroke her spark gently. It sent shivers running up and down her back and struck something that she had thought was dead and gone.

"Now if you want me to stop I suggest that you don't strike me there again." Megatron stated.

She wrestled with herself as she was tempted to hit him again just to have him keep stroking her spark. Megatron didn't remove his hand from under her chest plate as if he knew that she was enjoying what he was doing. He smiled down at her and stroked her spark gently again. She tilted her head back as pure ecstasy rushed over her. Optimus had _never_ been able to get her to feel like this. She hated that Megatron could do that to her.

"Oh, do you enjoy that?" He purred.

She murmured softly as he stroked her spark again. She slid her hand up his chest as she tried to find a way under his chest plate so that she could get him to stop. She found the chink in his armor and slipped her hand underneath and found his spark chamber. Her hand brushed against his spark and he let out a rumbling purr as he realized where her hand was. She placed her hand around his spark and tried to close her hand around it. She pulled her hand away as she realized what she was trying to do.

It was against what she stood for to kill another without just cause. And unfortunately her conscious said that this wasn't a good enough reason to try to kill the Decepticon leader. He chuckled as he understood what she had just done and had tried to do.

"You don't have it in you to kill me." He said softly as he tickled her spark.

She gasped as the ecstasy raced through her again. She moaned happily at the feeling that was coursing through her systems. She didn't realize until then how much she missed Megatron's touch. She brushed her hand against Megatron spark and heard him moan with pleasure. He looked down at her and smiled as his optics dimmed. He used his other hand to pull her hand out of his spark chamber. She blinked up at him as he smiled and flipped her onto her back.

"NO! No, please don't." She begged as she realized what he wanted to do.

He purred happily as he hovered over top of her. "You loved it when I was stroking your spark." He stated.

"Stroking is one thing, spark bonding is another." Dawnsinger whimpered.

"You're right Dawn. Spark bonding is much more enjoyable." Megatron purred.

He moved his free hand to her chest plate and stroked the seam that held it together. She couldn't stop the happy tremble that ran through her body. She lifted her hand up as if in a trance and ran a finger along the seam on his chest plate. He tilted his head back as he purred.

"Now that is heaven." He stated softly as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"You seem to enjoy purring." She stated plainly as she stared up at him.

"I can't help but purr when you're concerned." He replied.

She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. He placed his hand into the seam on her chest plate and opened it. She let out a frightened yip as his optics filled with hunger and desire. He lowered himself closer to her and she placed her whole hand on his chest in a pathetic attempt to stop his advance. He smiled as he pulled his hands back and clasped her hand in his. He moved her hand with one of his and used it to open his chest plate. He chuckled as he saw her optics widen in shock at the sight of his spark pulsing before her. He growled happily as he lowered his chest to hers and their sparks met.

"Oh, Primus." She breathed as his spark flowed over top of hers.

"I told you this is more enjoyable." Megatron panted.

His cooling systems were running on high as his circuits started going haywire from touching her spark after so many centuries apart. She tilted her head back and started breathing fast. Her hands snaked around his neck as he kissed her lips. She surprised him when she actually kissed him back. He smiled and pulled his spark back into his body as he sensed that her spark was starting to get exhausted from the contact. It was after all her first time with a spark as powerful or dominating as his.

"I can't believe that we just bonded." Dawnsinger whispered.

"I'm not surprised." Megatron replied as he brushed his check against hers.

She laughed softly as her optics went out and her breathing deepened. He smiled as he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. He closed both of their chest plates with a smile. He nuzzled her neck happily as he began to drift into recharge.

"Now we are mated my love. After so many years alone and longing for you, you are mine at last." He whispered.

**Author's note: **Ok, that was a weird chapter eh?

Dawnsinger: WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT?!

Megatron: (Grins) I enjoyed it.

Dawnsinger: (Glares) I don't want to talk to you write now. Shoo!

Megatron: That is rather harsh.

Dawnsinger: You want me to hit you in that spot again?

Megatron: You want me to stroke your spark then?

Dawnsinger:………

Me: You walked right into that one.


	6. Getaway

Chapter 6: Getaway

Dawnsinger yawned as she rubbed her head against Megatron's chest. She let out a happy sigh and knew that her spark was pulsing at the same pace as his rather than the same as Optimus'. She felt strangely happy about it even though she was Optimus' mate in a sense. They never finalized their mating even though she had both of his sons. She smiled until it slapped her in the face. She had spark bonded with her **enemy** and her mate's older brother at that!

She shivered as she wiggled herself carefully out of Megatron's embrace. His hold wasn't as tight as before since he honestly thought that she was his. She slipped out of his arms and landed at the foot of the bed. She looked at him sadly as she thought about how amazing she had felt when he had stroked her spark and then bonded with her. She had been scared at first but then she had loved it. Not to mention that he had woken up her old love for him and it still burned softly inside of her as she stared at him. She walked over to where his head was and leant forward on the bed.

She kissed his forehead and pulled back. She walked over to the door and looked back at him. She frowned as she saw that he was smiling. He didn't know that she was about to leave him alone all over again. She turned and walked down the hallway. She sped up as she turned a corner and smashed into someone's chest. She stiffened as she backed up.

"Hello. Goodbye!" She said as she sidestepped the person without looking up and darted around them.

She heard the person let out a confused noise as she bolted down the hallway. She angled herself so she had less air resistance. She almost knocked someone clean off their feet as she flew past. She saw the door to the base up ahead when she heard a thunderous roar behind her and she knew that Megatron was back online. She floored it out of the base and took a deep breath as she reached the outside.

She faltered her steps as she slowed down to transform for the first time in centuries. She felt her body fold painlessly into her Cybertronian jet mode and she lifted into the sky. She let out an elated shout and barrel rolled as she headed towards where her spark told her Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were.

She sensed the country fly by underneath her and smiled mentally as she saw Tranquility come into optic range. She gained a little more altitude and slowed down enough so that she could pinpoint where she could sense Optimus' spark. She angled herself towards the abandoned warehouses and sped up. As she approached she transformed and landed just 50 yards from the warehouse that she could practically hear Optimus' and Bumblebee's sparks crying out to her.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice demanded behind her.

She smiled as she turned around. "Do I need to answer that for you?" She asked.

"Dawnsinger?" The voice asked in shock.

She laughed as she saw a yellow-green transformer step into view. His mouth was open and his optics seemed to bug out of his face. He stepped up to her and barely made it past her chest.

"Hello Ratchet. It's been awhile hasn't it?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes it has." Ratchet answered. "And how has my best pupil been?" He asked.

"Well, besides scared out of my wits by someone who is a sparkling compared to me I'm fine." Dawnsinger answered.

Ratchet frowned. "Who?" He asked.

"Barricade." She stated rather coldly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest at the memory.

"Don't worry, we'll make him pay for whatever he did." Ratchet promised as his buzzsaw came to life. Then he smiled. "Do you want me to inform Optimus that you have arrived?" He asked.

"No Ratch, I can do that myself. Has he told Bumblebee yet?" She asked.

"Yes he has. He fell over when he found out." Ratchet laughed.

She smiled as she turned towards the warehouse and walked towards the door in behind Ratchet. He opened the door and she walked past. She smiled as she saw all the Autobots had their backs to her. She moved forwards swiftly yet quietly until she was right behind Optimus. She lowered herself slightly and got as close to him as she could without touching him.

She slowly snaked her hands around his middle and pulled herself against his back. He stiffened in shock and tried to turn around. She tightened her hold on him and laughed. Ironhide snapped his head up and spun on her with his cannons alive and charging. She turned her head towards him and smiled. His mouth fell wide open and he let out a surprised squeak. She started laughing even harder as she heard Ironhide let out the undignified noise. Optimus managed to grab her and pulled her in front of him. His mouth fell open and his optics widened in shock.

"Dawnsinger?!" He gasped.

"Miss me?" She laughed.

He pulled her against him in a back-breaking hug which she returned. She smiled as she heard Optimus' spark whirl happily behind his armor. She tried not to pout because all she had got was a hug and not a kiss from her almost-mate. She heard a scurrying sound and pulled back from Optimus. She smiled as she saw a small yellow mech come running up to her.

"Hello Bumblebee. It's been a while hasn't it?" She said.

"Only the other day." Bumblebee squeaked.

"True." She laughed as she pulled the small mech into a hug.

She felt a tear run down her face as he returned the hug. She looked down at him and felt even more tears start falling down her face. He gave her a slightly confused look as he noted her tears. She smiled softly as she brushed them away.

"I guess you know now huh?" She asked.

"That's you're my mom?" He asked in returned.

"Yes that." Dawnsinger laughed.

Bumblebee let out a happy chirp as she laughed. She smiled as she released her child and looked around. She smiled at Ironhide and walked over to him. She had to look down at him and he backed up quickly.

"Oh no! I am not getting on of your hugs! The last one popped my arm out of its socket!" Ironhide stated with a smile.

Dawnsinger snapped forward quickly and caught him before he got out of reach. She squeezed him hard and a nasty sounding "Pop" rang through the warehouse. She placed Ironhide back on the ground and smiled as he placed a hand on his back. He looked surprised as he twisted himself around.

"Amazing! You just popped my back into place! Ratchet has been trying to do that for a century!" He stated in amazement.

"What can I say? I'm a lot stronger than I look." Dawnsinger laughed.

Ironhide laughed as he clapped her shoulder roughly. She laughed as she pulled away and backed into Optimus' waiting arms. He touched his cheek against hers but nothing more. She felt herself deflate a little as that knowledge sank in. She smiled at him to hide her disappointment from him. She spent the rest of the day catching up with her Autobot family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus tightened his arms around her middle as they lay in their recharge bed. He sighed happily as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled as he kissed her check but then felt insulted as she heard his breathing become deeper. He doesn't see her in how long and he doesn't even give her a proper kiss yet. She sighed angrily as she fell into recharge. She needed Optimus to at least kiss her properly so that she could kill whatever flame for Megatron was resurfacing. Well maybe tomorrow would be different.


	7. Hiding Doesn't Help

Chapter 7: Hiding Doesn't Help

When Dawnsinger woke the next morning, Optimus was gone already. She frowned as she got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. She felt her stomach tighten slightly and laughed.

"Looks like the rest of me has to catch up with being a Transformer again." She laughed.

She stood up and headed out of the room and headed to the command center. When she entered she saw Optimus deep in conversation with Ironhide over something. She knew that trying to talk to him would be like talking to a brick wall so she sighed and headed outside. She smiled as she saw the sun beginning to rise up over the horizon. She tipped her head back and began to sing softly in Cybertronian. Her voice sounded a little crackly to her from lack of use in her native dialect.

She always sang the best at dawn, hence her name. She always loved to sing but the war had greatly reduced the amount of time that she could stand outside and belt out the songs that she knew off-by-heart. There was a chance that the Decepticons would catch her off guard and take her back to Megatron.

She flinched as the thought entered her mind. His name seemed to make that flame burn even harder. She prayed that Optimus would get it through his mainframe that she was back. She finished her song as the sun broke clean over the horizon and bathed the building behind her in dazzling sunlight.

The sound of applause met her audio receptors and she turned around. Bumblebee was clapping his hands together as the sound of applause played over his radio. She laughed as she noticed his bright blue optics shinning with joy.

"I guess you never heard me sing to the sunrise before." She stated.

Bumblebee nodded his head and looked back at her with a frown. He pointed back into the building and used his hands to make antennas on either side of his head. She sighed as she got the message.

"Optimus wants me?" She asked.

Bumblebee shook his head and pointed at her then made the antennas. She frowned and tilted her head.

"You're wondering why I'm not with Optimus right now?" She asked.

Bumblebee played the applause again with a smile. She smiled as she shook her head.

"You'd think that Optimus would be happy to see me. I mean he is but he's acting like I'm only a close friend and not his almost-mate." She sighed. "He hasn't even given me a proper kiss yet and that stings."

Bumblebee let out a small chirp. He blinked his optics at her and tilted his head to the left. "You act hurt but you seem happy." He stated.

She sighed. "I need Optimus to help me right now but he's busy with Ironhide and trying to talk to him would be as affective as throwing a grain of sand at Megatron. It won't get anything accomplished and it would only get them angry." She stated simply.

Bumblebee laughed at my comparison. "Maybe I can ask him to talk to you?" He offered as he fought to keep his face straight.

I looked at him and shook my head. "No, I need to do this myself, my little one. Don't look at me like that! You are much smaller than I am." She laughed as an insulted look crossed Bumblebee's face at being referred to him as "little one".

He went to say something but a loud, blaring siren made them dart back into the base. They floored it over to where Optimus was glaring at a computer screen. Dawnsinger shivered as she saw the Decepticon energy signature appear on the screen and come closer and closer to the base.

"It would appear that Megatron is bringing every last soldier he has here." He growled.

I fought hard not to shiver at the sound of his name. I felt my spark quicken and I knew that Megatron was getting close to them. She swallowed as Optimus started shouting orders to the other Autobots. She stepped forward after he ordered Ironhide to get as many hand held guns as he could and disperse them to everyone.

"What can I do?" She asked.

Prowl gave her a surprised look and the Twins looked at each other in shock. Optimus looked even more taken back by her question.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to fight in this Dawnsinger." Optimus stated simply.

"What good will hiding from them do? It will only make them think that I'm a coward and unable to defend myself." She stated coldly.

The Twins looked from Optimus to Dawnsinger. They smiled as they clapped their hands on the other's back. "Come on Optimus! Let her fight with us!" Sideswipe stated happily.

"Yah! It's about time that she got to fight!" Sunstreaker agreed.

"Have you ever seen her left hook? It HURTS!" They both said together.

Optimus glared at them and sighed. "Fine. But if you see Megatron you are not to engage him is that understood?" He asked.

"Perfectly." Dawnsinger replied as she lifted her hand to her forehead in a salute.

An explosion shook the base. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus cried.

"Rolling!" Dawnsinger shouted as they floored it out of the base.

Within seconds gunshots flew in every direction and Dawnsinger dodged quite a few before she was up against another Decepticon. How he ever made it through the frenzy of flying energy blasts was a complete but that didn't stop her. She punched the taller Decepticon in the face and heard something crack. She pulled her fist back and glanced at her hand. She exhaled as she saw that her hand wasn't broken.

"You glitch!" The Decepticon snapped as he backed away while he held his nose which was leaking energon.

"That'll teach you to get in my way." She snapped as she prepared to punch him again.

He growled as he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She narrowed her optics and pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her feet against his chest. She shoved her legs up and flipped him over top of her. She somersaulted backwards onto her knees and heard the mech crash behind her. She smiled as she looked behind her and saw the mech sprawled out on the ground. She noted that he was a seeker and quite bulky.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A deep voice purred somewhere above her.

Her optics widened and she scrambled to get back to her feet. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. She followed the silver arm up to its owner and growled. Megatron smiled down at her and tried to pull her against him. Dawnsinger however wasn't having any of it. She punched him in the jaw and darted back towards the base as he roared.

"Optimus, where the frag are you?!" She screamed over her com link.

"Why?" He asked with a grunt.

"I just ran into big, dumb, and ugly! That's why!" She snapped.

"FRAG! Just hang on Dawnsinger!" He roared angrily over the com link.

She skidded to a stop just away from the battlefield. She was panting out fear and exhaustion. She didn't want to deal with Megatron right now. A deep chuckle made her groan in fear.

"Since when can you punch like that?" Megatron asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She growled angrily as she felt his fingers slide under the armor on her stomach and touch the sensitive wiring underneath. "That is for me to know not you." She hissed.

"Shouldn't I know? After all we are mated." Megatron stated.

"We aren't mated." She snarled.

"Oh yes we are. We spark bonded." He replied as he placed his hand on her chest and pulled her against him.

"That doesn't mean anything!" She growled. She had to fight back a happy moan that was working its way up from her voice transmitter as his hands slipped into sensitive sections underneath her armor.

"LET HER GO MEGATRON!" Optimus Prime roared as he came running into view.

"I don't think so brother." Megatron laughed.

"I'm only asking you one more time. Let her go." Optimus hissed.

Megatron laughed as he pulled Dawnsinger deeper into his embrace. He held her still with one hand as he transformed his arm into a laser gun and leveled it with Optimus. Dawnsinger felt herself shrink out of fear.

"I'm only going to say this once. Go away and you may live." Megatron growled.

"What makes you think that I'm just going to let you take her away?!" Optimus demanded as he pulled out his gun and leveled it with Megatron.

"Simple. If you try to shoot me, you'll only hurt her in turn." Megatron growled.

"You'd use her as a shield?" Optimus demanded.

"Oh, no. I would never use her as a shield." Megatron stated in an offended tone.

"Then how would I hurt her?" Optimus demanded.

"The bond that mates have is powerful. They can feel the others pain better than you would believe." Megatron chuckled as he moved his hand that was restraining Dawnsinger over her shoulder softly.

Optimus Prime's mouth fell open. "M-m-mate?" He asked in shock.

"Oh? Didn't she tell you? She spark bonded with me. Quite willingly too, that is after I stimulated her a little." Megatron laughed.

Dawnsinger looked at Optimus, begging for forgiveness. Optimus stared at her in horror. He stepped back a little and shook his head angrily.

"She wouldn't have a choice! You would have forced her to bond with you whether she wanted to or not!" Optimus snarled as he charged forward at Megatron.

"NO!" Dawnsinger screamed too late as Megatron blasted Optimus backwards. She realized that no pain filtered down through her circuits as Megatron turned his arm back and he purred as he traced her jaw line.

"Now where were we?" He asked as he touched his lips to her cheek.

"I was about to kick your aft!" She snarled.

"I don't think so. You were about to return with me to the Decepticon base." Megatron replied as he tightened his hold on her and flipped her over his shoulder. "When will you learn? Hiding doesn't solve anything." He added.

She screamed in rage as she pounded her fist feebly against his back as he vanished into the forest and headed back to the Decepticon base. He ordered his men back to the base when they were out of sensor range of the Autobot base. By then Dawnsinger had collapsed against Megatron's back in tears.


	8. Hidden Identity

Chapter 8: Hidden Identity

Dawnsinger pushed Megatron face away from her as he tried to kiss her. Her hand was pushing as hard as she could on his bottom jaw and she ended up shoving his head away at an awkward angle. His growl met her audio receptors and she turned her face away from him so she couldn't see his optics.

"Frag it Dawnsinger! Would you quit resisting me!?" He snarled as he moved his hands onto her shoulders and tried to grab her arm.

She growled back as his hand closed around her arm. He yanked her hand off of his jaw and turned his head back towards her. He growled angrily as he maneuvered himself into a better position overtop of her. He was trying to spark bond with her again but it was backfiring in his face. She was putting up more of a fight than he had ever expected out of her, not after she had allowed him to the first time.

"If you just hold still we would be done already!" He snapped as he squeezed her sides with his knees to hold her in place underneath him.

"I don't want you touching me, you miserable piece of scrap!" She screamed at him. She fought to break free from him but he held her in place.

"Dawnsinger if you keep resisting me I'll have no choice but to hurt you." Megatron hissed.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

"HOLD STILL!" Megatron thundered as he tried to reach her chest plate as she twisted desperately underneath him.

He hand barely brushed her chest plate when he felt something stab into his side. He let out a surprised roar as more things started stabbing into his sides. Energon dribbled out of his wounds as he looked down to see what was stabbing him. Several long, thin pieces of metal were sticking out of his sides. He blinked as he stared at the yellow, red, and silver strands of metal. He followed the strands until he realized that the strands were attached to the top of Dawnsinger's head.

"What the?" He asked in shock.

She panted in fear as she realized what she had just done. "Slag." She hissed.

"Dawnsinger what are these things?" Megatron asked as he pulled one of the thin strands out of his side.

"Nothing of importance." She replied dryly as the strand fell beside her.

Megatron looked at the strands, pulled them out, and examined them closely. "These look like the highlights on your body." He said. He glanced at her and felt his mouth fall open. The highlights were gone.

"That's because they are the highlights." She sighed.

"What? How is that possible?" Megatron asked in shock.

"Do you remember the four Gods, the first children of the All Spark?" She asked.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Yes. There is Silverfang, the leader and eldest brother. He is a nasty fighter and changes into a wolf when he fights. He was often employed by the Autobots to watch over them in battle during the war." He stated. "Then there is Gunship. She's the eldest sister and the weapons fanatic. She was employed by the Decepticons to assist us on the battlefield. She supposed to look like a living weapon. The next was Fangwing. She was the assassin and the second oldest sister. She loved killing almost as much as the Decepticons did. According to the legends she was supposed to look like the most horrifying beast known to us."

Dawnsinger nodded. "And the last one?" She asked.

Megatron frowned. "There isn't much known about her. She supposed to be able to erase minds and control minds as well if she wished. I think the legends say that she was black with these tentacle like-things hanging from her head." He muttered.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Well at least you've done your research." She stated.

"True, but why are you asking me this?" Megatron asked as he used the moment to caress her face.

"Simple." She stated as she shoved his hand away. "That last goddess is me. Dawnsinger the youngest of the gods. And I think that the strands look more like hair than tentacles." She stated.

Megatron felt his mouth fall open. "Y-y-you're a goddess?!" He squawked.

"Well wouldn't the fact that I'm the All Spark's daughter make that obvious?" She asked in annoyance.

"I guess." Megatron muttered. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Now would you get off of me before I kick your aft off?" She snapped.

Megatron glanced down at her and smiled. He slid his hand along her chest and opened her chest plate. She squawked in surprise as he placed his hand on her spark and stroked it gently. She shuddered happily and tried to slap herself for feeling like that. She shouldn't feel like that. He was her enemy, he was…. At that point he had started kissing her gently on the lips. She felt something burn inside of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. The strands of metal slid back into their place on her hips.

She slid her hand along the seam of his chest plate and felt him shudder against her. He let out a loud purr as she slid his chest plate open. His spark pulsed against her hand and she stroked it which made Megatron purred even harder. He lifted her up against him and placed his spark against hers. She gasped in shock as pure, uncontrollable ecstasy flooded through her circuits. They pulled apart and Megatron placed his hands on either side of her head and held his head just above hers. He panted as he stared into her optics.

She smiled up at him and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. He smiled happily down at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rolled over onto his side and pulled her against him as she slid their chest plate shut. She let out a happy sigh.

Megatron chuckled. "Are you done resisting me?" He asked.

"I don't know Megatron." She replied as her love for him flared to life and burned hard in her chest.

Megatron sighed as he pulled her deeper into his chest. "Dawnsinger." He murmured softly. He rubbed his forehead against hers and looked hard into her optics.

She looked up at him and placed her lips against his. She closed her optics as she sealed her fate. She knew that there was no way to fight him any more. She loved him, even during the war she had prayed that he would come to his senses and stop the idiotic war. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest. He chuckled above her and smiled.

"Well, it looks like a mortal has won the affection of a god." He stated.

"You won over this god a very long time ago." She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

Megatron smiled down at her sleeping form. He pulled her head closer to his spark compartment and fell asleep as he curled himself around her.

**Author's note: **Well there you go! She is a goddess! (Trumpets sound) And she has siblings. Two sisters and a brother…poor guy is surrounded by femmes. And she's the baby of the family so you just know that the family will turn up soon enough.


	9. Visitors

Chapter 9 Visitors

Two weeks had flown by since Dawnsinger surrendered to Megatron. She was now an expert on who was all in the base and what their position was in the Decepticon army. She was also relieved to find out that she wasn't the only femme in the base. Starscream and Blackout's mates were also around. Dawnsinger got along quite well with the mouthy Seeker femme that was Starscream's mate. She had some problems with Blackout's mate, mostly on the fact that Dawnsinger used to be considered an Autobot. She ignored the small femme for the most part and focused on trying to figure out how to snag the All Spark fragment back from the Autobots without getting her hide torched.

She was sitting at one of the tables with Starscream's mate Ravenclaw when she sensed something. She tilted her head slightly and focused on the strange feeling. It was like a tiny cry of happiness wanting her to realize that it was there. Ravenclaw looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong Dawn?" She asked.

"I'm…not sure." Dawnsinger replied.

Ravenclaw sighed as she stretched her arms up above her head. Dawnsinger looked at her and smiled. Ravenclaw stood only up to Starscream's bottom jaw. She was a smoky grey colour with pale red optics that were borderline pink. Feminine curves softened her look up where mech Seekers are burly and massive.

"I think that you are going crazy Autobot." A voice sneered from behind Dawnsinger.

This was a time that she wished that she was human so she could roll her eyes. She turned and looked at the small form of Blackout's mate Greymoon. She barely even reach Blackout's chest and was, like her name said, grey. She wasn't the most intimidating thing ever and Dawnsinger really couldn't stand the arrogant little Decepticon.

"Yah and when I snap you'll be the first to know." Dawnsinger replied.

Greymoon stuck her nose in the air and huffed. She spun on her heels and walked away, her shoulders shaking slightly from fear. Dawnsinger laughed at her retreating form and gave Ravenclaw an amused look. Ravenclaw smirked as she shook her head.

"She had that one coming." She stated smugly.

Dawnsinger went to go smile when she heard the amused sound again. She turned towards Ravenclaw and her optics were drawn to her stomach. Ravenclaw shifted a little and glanced at herself.

"What?" She asked. "Is one of my plates missing?"

"No, I think that…you're with spark." Dawnsinger stated as she tried to focus on the noise.

Ravenclaw blanched. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I keep hearing this little noise that sounds like happy laughter and the only time I've ever heard that noise was when a femme was with spark." Dawnsinger replied.

"Well, I did bond with Starscream a while back." She admitted as she started to blush up.

"Then chances are high that you're with spark." Dawnsinger stated.

"Maybe I should go check with Bonecrusher. You know that he has one of those scanning things that can tell if a femme is with spark." Ravenclaw said as she stood up.

Dawnsinger nodded and went to stand up when an alarm went off. Dawnsinger jumped and spun towards the door. Ravenclaw grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Not that kind of alarm Dawn. Someone's trying to get a hold of the base." She said as she sprinted out the door and towards the command center.

Dawnsinger blinked and took off after the Seeker. She spun around a corner and collided head on with Blackout who was coming down the other hallway. The toppled end over end into the command center and landed in a mess of tangled limbs. Dawnsinger apologized as she tried to untangle her arm from around Blackout's neck. The command center was full of laughter at the sight of the two of the tallest Decepticons in the base trying to untangle themselves from each other. Dawnsinger couldn't pinpoint Megatron's laugh and guessed that he was fuming over the fact that his mate was now all tangled up with the third-in-command.

"Little help?" She asked as she tried to pull her leg out from under Blackout's back.

She was sitting on top of Blackout in a rather uncomfortable position. Her left leg was stuck underneath him all the way up to her calf and she could see the tip of her foot sticking out on the other side of him. Her right leg was twisted around his leg and she couldn't tell where her leg started and his ended. She felt a pair of hands brace her back while a pair of clawed hands managed to untangle their legs.

She sighed in relief as she managed to stand up and allow Blackout to roll over and off of her leg. He stood up and glanced at her. His cheeks were slightly red and he was shifting from foot to foot. I knew that I was going to get an audio receptor full from Greymoon for getting tangled up with her mate rather than her own. She glanced behind her and stared optic to optic with Starscream. He pushed her straight up and back away.

"Thanks." She stated as she brushed herself off.

"Are they done?" A voice asked.

Dawnsinger glanced behind her and saw a blue mech that looked surprisingly like Starscream on the monitor. She blinked several times in confusion as she tried to place the face. The mech lifted an optic ridge and stared from her to Blackout.

"Did Blackout get a new girlfriend or something?" He asked.

Greymoon let out a snarl from where she was and Blackout let out a panicky noise. Dawnsinger looked at the ceiling and shook her head. This Decepticon was not very smart.

"No Thundercracker. Dawnsinger is not Blackout's girlfriend." Starscream stated.

Dawnsinger made an "O" with her mouth as she heard the blue Seeker's name. She had heard of Thundercracker from Ironhide. Apparently he could cause a sonic boom if he clapped his hands together and she had made a decision not to run into him during a fight.

"Dawnsinger? Wait, she's an Autobot!" A male voice sounded.

A black mech that looked remarkably like Starscream popped into view and stared at her. He blinked several times and his mouth fell open. "Well, I see that the Decepticons are becoming more popular." The mech stated.

Dawnsinger clenched her hands together and forced a smile to her face. "It's amazing how every time I meet a Decepticon I always want to deck them." She stated coldly.

The black mech blinked several times. "Ok. Is she trying to flirt?" He asked.

There was a ringing in the command center as everyone slammed their hand to their forehead. Megatron let out a deep throaty growl as he glared up at the screen. The black mech let out a small yip and vanished.

"That's Skywarp for you. He'll start something but he sure won't end it." Thundercracker sighed.

Megatron snorted. "Now what was it that you contacted us for?" He asked.

"Well, Soundwave told me to contact you to let you know that we should be arriving at the planet that you specified within the next week." Thundercracker stated. "Also, we have six new younglings join up with us. Four of them are originally Autobots but the other two we know very well." He added.

Dawnsinger blinked in surprise. Four Autobot younglings have joined with the Decepticons? Well, that isn't something that wasn't something that happened every day.

"Who are they?" Megatron demanded.

Thundercracker went to answer when he let out a painful shout and leapt backwards as two small forms appeared on the screen. They looked like a pink and yellow version of Frenzy and they were laughing as Thundercracker rubbed his leg.

"You two miserable Pit-spawn!" He snapped.

"Get used to it Cracker!" The yellow one shouted.

"We ain't going anywhere!" The pink one added.

The Decepticons blinked as they realized that the two tiny forms were femmes. Frenzy started shouting in Cybertronian and the two femmes spun around.

"Frenzy!" They both shouted.

They started yelling at each other in Cybertronian. Dawnsinger grabbed her head as they started talking so fast that it was impossible to keep up with them. Thundercracker blinked as he stared down at the two femmes on his end. He rubbed his head and gave it a little shake.

"Hey Thundercracker I don't suppose you've seen…well what do you know?" A soft femme voice sounded.

"Uh oh." The two little femmes said at once. They looked at each other before they shouted a quick good-bye to Frenzy and tried to make a break for it.

They barely took two steps each before their whole body glowed a soft pinky-purple colour and they floated off the ground. They shouted in shock as they tried to keep running but remained stationary.

"Psy! This isn't fair!" The yellow femme shouted.

"Yah! We were only talking with Frenzy!" The pink femme whined.

They both continued to struggle as they hung in midair. Frenzy was staring at them in shock before he started swearing. Barricade moved forward and snatched the little hacker up before he tried to kill the screen.

"Thundercracker what is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"Oh, Sonar and Grinder's caretaker is just making sure they don't move. Guess Soundwave and her are about to give the others a once over before we arrive." Thundercracker answered.

"Who is this "caretaker"?" Barricade asked.

"Oh, right. You remember Psywave right?" Thundercracker asked.

The whole command center went silent. Starscream blinked a few times before he found his voice. "What is Psywave doing there? I thought she vanished." He managed to croak.

"That's what I thought. But she turned up with the other five younglings." Thundercracker stated.

"Who are the younglings that turned up?" Megatron asked.

"Let's see. Starscream's kid Screamstar is here." Thundercracker stated. Starscream let out a startled squawk before Thundercracker spoke again. "Yah, that's what I did. Well there is a little blue femme named Bluebird, she looks like that little pain named Bumblebee but that's just my opinion. Then there is Steelhide, you know Ironhide's kid." He stated.

Dawnsinger let out a surprised gasp at Steelhide's name. What was he doing joining the Decepticons?

"I'm guessing you know the kid? Well there is also a femme named Laserbeam and man does she look like Ratchet. Got a pretty good throwing arm too. Had to duck when Skywarp vanished from in front of me when he started flirting with her. Then there is Optimus' kid, you know Vortex?" Thundercracker finished.

"WHAT!?" Dawnsinger screeched.

"I know that what we all did. We didn't want to believe that the kid was actually joining us. We all thought that it was an Autobot plot but Screamstar and Psywave vouched for them." Thundercracker replied.

Dawnsinger leant on Megatron for support. He wrapped his arm around her and held her against the side of his body as she came close to hyperventilating. Vortex? Her little Vortex was a Decepticon? She couldn't believe it.

Megatron tightened his grip on her. "You ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"She's probably going to start hyperventilating. Don't let her go; she will fall flat on her face." A male voice sounded.

Dawnsinger's head shot up and she stared at the mech now situated in front of the screen on Thundercracker's end. His face was blue and he looked amazingly like Optimus Prime. His arms were red, his torso was black, and his legs (if he was standing farther back for you to actually see them) were a dark yellow. His blue optics burned with a hidden fire and he had a smile plastered to his face.

"Vortex." Dawnsinger whispered before she growled. "You little Pit-spawn! You had better pray that I'm in a good mood when you get here!" She snarled.

"Whoa! Chill out Mom. You can't exactly expect me to side with Dad when he pretty much abandoned me and the others back on Cybertron!" Vortex stated.

"MOM!" The whole room shouted. Megatron grip on her turned painful as his arm began to dig into her side.

"Um, did I forget to mention that?" She murmured with embarrassment.

"Opps." Vortex said.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were mated to Optimus." Megatron stated.

"Um, yah, well think about it! The war was going for how long? Something was bound to happen." She squeaked in embarrassment.

"Better make that two things." Vortex muttered.

"Two?" Megatron stated.

"Vortex? Do me a favour…SHUT UP!" She snapped.

Vortex rubbed his head in embarrassment. Dawnsinger groaned as she grabbed her head. Thundercracker chose that moment to cut in.

"Well, I'm guessing that you all have more important things to do." He stated.

Vortex peeked overtop of Thundercracker's shoulder at Dawnsinger. She mouthed "I am going to kill you" as she pulled a finger across her neck. Vortex let out a small yip and vanished as the screen went blank.

Megatron motioned the others out of the command center before he turned towards her. His optics burned into her and she winced. "What did Vortex mean by two?" He demanded.

Dawnsinger looked at her feet. "He means that I had two of Optimus' kid." She murmured.

Megatron grabbed her arms and she winced again. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He demanded.

"I was trying to keep my child safe." She replied.

Megatron pulled her against his chest as the screen came back to life. He glared up at Thundercracker as the Seeker took in the scene.

"Opps. Sorry but Skywarp and I have some interesting news. Turns out that Skywarp's Bluemoon and my Sonicclap are with spark." He said proudly.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge. "Well, isn't that something to look forward too. Two little sparklings running around underfoot." He stated a little coldly.

Thundercracker laughed a little before he nodded and the screen died again. Dawnsinger sighed. Vortex was coming here with the other Autobot younglings and two of the Decepticon's younglings. This was going to be trouble she could feel it. She heard a soft happy cry, almost the same one that she heard earlier but it was a little clearer. She frowned, guessing that Ravenclaw was standing just outside the door waiting for her. Megatron tightened his hold on her as he stared down into her optics. He smiled and brought his face down to her level. She smiled as she ran her hand along his face and down to his chest. He purred as he led her out of the room and towards their quarters. Turned out that Ravenclaw wasn't outside the door so Dawnsinger couldn't figure out where the happy laugh had come from. Maybe later she would figure it out, when she wasn't being intoxicated by Megatron's overpowering touch.

**Author's note: **Well, Vortex has turned his back on his dad and Megatron and the others now know about Vortex and Bumblebee to some degree. I think next chapter I'll explain why Vortex has turned on his dad. Read and review.


	10. Family Reunion

Chapter 10 Family Reunion

Dawnsinger mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled into Megatron's embrace. He chuckled as he stroked her cheek affectionately. Her optics fluttered to life and she smiled up at him as she rubbed her head against his chest. Her hair-like attachments were fanned out around them, a few were wrapped around Megatron's waist, and a few were draped across his shoulders.

"Do you really think that I'm perfection made real, my dear?" He asked.

Her optics widened as she snapped her head up at him. "What?!" She squeaked.

"You said that in your sleep just now." Megatron chuckled.

Dawnsinger covered her face with her hands and turned away. Megatron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He lifted her head up to look into his optics and placed his forehead to hers. Her blue optics were filled with embarrassment as she stared up at him. He smiled as he pulled her tighter against his chest and placed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly and felt her exhale through her nose and onto his face as she relaxed and kissed him back. She pulled back and smiled up at him with half-open optic shutters. Her attachments tightened around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She grinned mischievously as she rolled over onto her back and pulled Megatron on top of her. He chuckled as they kissed again. He placed his hand on her stomach to brace himself as he moved himself into a more comfortable position. She released Megatron from her attachments' grip and they fell to her side. As Megatron slid his hands into chinks in her armor her attachments withered like living snakes as she let out a moan of pleasure. She was about to slide her hand into the corner of Megatron's shoulder when his com link came on.

"Megatron sir, Thundercracker's company has arrived." Starscream stated.

"Very well." Megatron replied. He cut the com link and sighed. He glanced down at his mate and shook his head again. "We will have to continue this later."

"I guess so. Well, let's get going shall we? Don't want to keep your men waiting." Dawnsinger giggled as she slid the attachments back into their slots.

"Oh? You're not excited to see your son and his friends?" Megatron asked as he got off the bed and pulled Dawnsinger up onto her feet.

"Maybe. I might just hit him for defecting to this side on me." She stated.

Megatron laughed as he led her down the hall to the command center. When they entered he was greeted by a small squeak somewhere down around his hip. He glanced down and saw a small blue femme backtracking quickly. He tilted his head as he watched her spin and dart away. He looked up and smiled as he saw the younglings all bunched together at the far end of the room.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Vortex." He chuckled as he spotted Dawnsinger's son.

"I wouldn't call myself infamous." Vortex stated. His blue optics looked bored as he gave the room a full sweep.

Megatron snorted. The child was rather stuck-up in his opinion and he made a mental note to beat that out of him. He spotted a small green femme trying to hide behind Vortex's larger frame. A tall grey mech was standing on Vortex's left and the blue femme had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He lifted his optic ridge at the pair before he saw something that he made him blink.

There was a tall red-purple femme that had her head turned away from him and the others in the room. There was a compartment on her chest that reminded him of Soundwave's chest compartment where he kept his spies Ravenge and Lazerbeak until they were needed. He narrowed his optics at the femme and emitted a low growl. She visibly flinched and bowed her head low to him but didn't look up at him. A black and gold mech wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Megatron glanced at the mech and frowned. It was a gold and black version of Starscream with purple optics and a slightly smaller frame then the larger seeker.

"And who are they?" Megatron stated coldly.

"Let's see the green femme who is hiding behind Vortex is Laserbeam." Thundercracker stated as he pointed to the green femme.

The said femme tried to hide even farther behind Vortex. A quick reflex on Thundercracker's part had her dragged out into the open. She yelped in fear and Vortex took a menacing step forward. Megatron quickly took in the green femme. She wasn't exactly tall but she wasn't short either. She looked a great deal like Ratchet but was missing the nose, thank Primus. Vortex moved forward and Thundercracker let her go. Laserbeam stepped back quickly into Vortex and he pulled her back into the protection of the younglings.

"The grey mech is Steelhide." Thundercracker continued.

The mech nodded his head as he turned cold, unforgiving optics on Thundercracker. Megatron noted that he looked a great deal like Ironhide all the way down to the arm mounted cannons. Dawnsinger let out a small growl that made all the younglings flinch. Steelhide glanced over at her and rubbed his head in embarrassment, while Laserbeam kicked her foot back and forth on the ground. Vortex looked over at her and gave an embarrassed grin.

"The blue femme is Bluebird." Thundercracker stated as the said femme let out a small wave and giggled.

"Hiya!" She stated.

"Yah, really friendly. Anyway the red-purple femme who isn't making optic contact with anyone is our own Psywave." Thundercracker continued.

Megatron smiled. "Ah, that's why she looks so much like Soundwave. I was beginning to wonder." He chuckled.

Psywave lowered her head even farther. She didn't look up until she flinched. She lifted her head up and locked her optics with Megatron. She had pinkish-purple optics and they seemed distant.

"Forgive me for my insubordination, Megatron sir." She said. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

Megatron only snorted. Psywave was as strange youngling from the start. She didn't like being in anyone's company other than her father's. She often hid behind him when any other Decepticon approached them never making optic contact. Soundwave never said anything about it, preferring to let her come out of her fear on her own time. Megatron guessed that Soundwave had told her to apologize for not making optic contact with him via telepathy.

"And the last youngling?" Megatron asked.

"That is Screamstar." Thundercracker stated.

Megatron frowned as he stared at the gold and black mech. The mech looked up at him, shrugged and turned to look at Vortex. Megatron immediately knew that all of the younglings looked to Vortex for guidance. He frowned. Vortex had better not start a mutiny for leadership of the Decepticons.

"You had better not be thinking about striking Vortex." A low, cruel voice sounded.

Megatron stiffened as he tried to pinpoint the voice. There was a flash of blinding white light and standing in the middle of the room was the goddess Fangwing. She tilted her head as she stared optic to optic with Megatron. She spread out a set of feathery wings that were absolutely huge; they were longer than Starscream's, Thundercracker's, and Skywarp's wings put together. Long, deadly curved talons were her feet and long fangs filled her mouth. Her blood red optics flashed as she spotted Dawnsinger. She moved forward and the grey metal that made up her body shifted with every step as if it wasn't sure if it wanted to remain in robot mode or transform.

"Well look what the Scrapmetal dragged in." Fangwing snarled as she brought her face right up to Dawnsinger's.

"Look what the solar wind blew up." Dawnsinger replied calmly.

Megatron and the other Decepticons stared at her in shock. She had just talked back to a goddess. Fangwing laughed as she pulled Dawnsinger into a back-breaking hug. Dawnsinger laughed with her as she returned the hug.

"Looking good Little Dawn." Fangwing laughed as she rubbed Dawnsinger's head.

"Oh sure rub in my height!" Dawnsinger laughed.

"How do you two know each other?!" Ravenclaw squeaked.

"Old friends. I used to meditate constantly before the war." Dawnsinger lied quickly.

"And how does she know the younglings?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Simple. Vortex is a hand-chosen student of Silverfang and Bluebird is under my training." Fangwing stated as she turned her red optics on Thundercracker.

Thundercracker swallowed and backed up. He shuddered under Fangwing's gaze. The Seekers prayed to her when they go into battle since she was the only goddess that actually flew and she gave transformers the technology that allowed them to fly, at least that's what the old stories stated.

Fangwing smiled. "Well, I won't hold you up. I'm sure you all have things to do concerning the younglings. Ta-ta!" She cooed before there was another blinding flash of light and there were only a few feathers that floated to the floor.

"Well that was nerve racking." Skywarp squeaked.

"Fangwing is ok once you get used to her." Bluebird stated with a shrug.

"Yes she is. Now what are we going to do with the younglings?" Dawnsinger asked.

"Start training them." Megatron replied.

The Decepticons nodded and left the Command center, the younglings in tow. Megatron wrapped his arms around Dawnsinger's waist and smiled down at her. She blinked slowly up at him. He rubbed his hands against her hips.

"Now, shall we head back to our quarters and finish what we started?" He asked.

Dawnsinger let a soft purr leave her as she rubbed her head against his neck. Megatron swung her up into his arms and growled happily down at her.

"I take that as a yes." Megatron stated as they headed back to their quarters.


	11. Discovery

Chapter 11 Discovery

Dawnsinger sighed as she sat on the med bay table and let Bonecrusher finish her repairs. Steelhide shifted nervously as he looked over at her, fear clearly written on his face. Dawnsinger sighed in annoyance as she twitched her fingers, inching to strangle Bonecrusher for all the times he touched her chassis during the procedure.

"Steelhide, for the last time, you are NOT in trouble." She stated. "It was a training exercise."

"Still, when Megatron finds out what I did, I'm dead!" Steelhide murmured nervously, his blue optics shifting around, half expecting the towering silver Decepticon to turn up.

"When Megatron finds out what?" Megatron asked as he walked up in behind Steelhide.

Steelhide yelped and leapt to the side, looking up at Megatron in horror. "N-n-nothing." He squeaked.

"Steelhide really." Dawnsinger sighed. "We were in a training exercise and he shot me."

Megatron glanced over at her and narrowed his optics. "That is a large wound." He stated as he took in the know fixed wound that stretched from her stomach up to her left arm.

"Kids got a good shot." Dawnsinger shrugged.

Bonecrusher started grumbling under his breath about something. "Hey! Autobot glitch!" He snarled over at Laserbeam who was standing farther away reorganizing some of his tools. "Make yourself useful and hand me that scanner."

Laserbeam looked up at him with large blue optics. She held her hand over top of one scanner and looked at him curiously.

"Yes that one!" Bonecrusher snapped.

Laserbeam picked up the scanner and tossed it up and down in her hand. She tilted her head a little while the faintest trace of a smile graced her lips. She paused for a moment, and then threw the scanner with enough force to make Ratchet himself jealous at Bonecrusher's head. He yelped as he ducked the scanner by the barest centimeter and the scanner flew over his head. Dawnsinger snapped one of her attachments out and caught the scanner before it flew out of reach. She quickly brought it to her hand and dropped it in before anyone saw what she had just done.

Bonecrusher looked back at her just as she slid her attachment back into her hip. He blinked a few times. "How did you catch that?" He asked.

Dawnsinger shrugged. "Quick reflexes?" She half answered.

Bonecrusher snorted as he took the scanner away from her. "Just hold still." He stated.

Dawnsinger rolled her optics towards the ceiling as he did whatever scan he needed. He let out a gagging noise and Dawnsinger looked down at him in confusion. He backed up a little and shook his head again.

"Well, I'd say congratulation, if I wasn't slightly disgusted." He stated as he looked at her.

Dawnsinger tilted her head in confusion. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"You're in spark." Bonecrusher replied.

There was a loud thud and Dawnsinger looked over at Megatron. He was holding back a laugh at the unconscious form of Steelhide. Dawnsinger laughed as she stood up. "Looks like you have another patient Bonecrusher." She stated.

Bonecrusher grumbled as Laserbeam let out a long sigh. "That mech can't handle anything." She sighed. "Honestly, Bluebird once was bleeding out of her arm and he fainted on the spot."

Dawnsinger shook her head as she walked beside Megatron out of the med bay. Megatron wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into their quarters. She grinned as she shook her head and he kissed her neck gently. She felt his glossa slid along her chin and sighed softly.

"Megatron." She stated with a chuckle. "You want to interface now?" She asked in false amazement.

"What can I say?" He asked. "You are just too irresistible."

Dawnsinger laughed. "You are so over-heated." She stated.

Megatron purred hungrily and she slipped out of his embrace. He growled seductively as he followed her, slowly cornering her. She looked around slowly as he closed in and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head and brought his face down to her level. He kissed her passionately and slid his hands to her back and pulled her against his chest. She kissed him back and slid her attachments around his waist and draped them over his shoulders.

He pulled back and looked down at her with flashing red optics. He pulled her towards the recharge bed and smiled as she lay down underneath him. He kissed her along her collar as his hand slid into the seam on her chest plate. He opened her chest compartment and stroked her spark gently, earning a moan of pleasure from her. She looked up at him and opened his chest compartment as slowly as she could, torturing him as sensations of pure ecstasy raced through his circuits. He staled as he waited to see what she was about to do next. She grinned as she slammed her spark against his. The world exploded around them in a flash of blue light and pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawnsinger stroked Megatron's brow as he slept contently against her chest. She smiled as she trailed her finger along his jaw line and across his mouth. His let out a grunt of contentment as he snuggled deeper into her chest. His glossa slipped out and licked the seam of her chest plate. Then his teeth nibbled gently against the seam, almost begging her to open it again. She bit back a laugh as she turned her optics off and slipped into recharge.

**Begin Dream**

"Are you going to wake up or what?" A growl sounded above her.

Dawnsinger turned her optics on and stared into a pair of blue optics. She blinked as she took in the wolf like snout and the long, deadly fangs. "Silverfang?" She asked as she sat up.

The Transformer smiled. "Been awhile hasn't it, Little Sister?" He asked.

Dawnsinger smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Silverfang let out a soft growl as his wolf-like metal shifted around his body to reveal a more normal bipedal form. He hugged her back as his feather-like ears tilted forward as he caught a noise.

"Hang on." He stated as he stood up. He grinned. "Jazz." He said as he nodded.

"Forgive me for being later, Father." A large, silver wolf stated as it loped over to them. "I ran into a slight problem back at the crossing." The silver body twisted around to reveal the body of the Autobot first Lieutenant. He looked down at Dawnsinger and smiled. "Hey Dawnsinger, it's been awhile." Dawnsinger noticed that the feather-like antennas on his head were more rounded than before.

Dawnsinger smiled as she stood up and towered over Jazz's smaller form. "Finally embraced your inner god?" She asked with a grin.

"Yah, yah. Rub it in that you knew the whole time." Jazz laughed.

Dawnsinger pulled her old friend into a tight hug. "I missed you too." She whispered.

"Yah, and you gave in to Megatron and are now his mate." Jazz said a little coldly.

Dawnsinger winced as she pulled back. "Jazz." She said.

"Don't." He stated with a grin. "I don't want to know about how much better Megatron is with showing how much he loves you than Optimus."

Dawnsinger laughed. "So, you realize that you're in spark now right?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz I know." She replied with a smirk. "What?" She asked at his sudden glare.

"Nothing. Just wondering what it's going to look like." Jazz replied with a shrug.

Dawnsinger laughed as she stepped away from him. She looked back at her older brother. Silverfang smiled before the scene vanished. "Good luck Little Sister." He stated.

**End Dream**

Dawnsinger woke up to someone kissing her chest gently. She turned her optics on and stared at Megatron as he pulled back from her. He grinned as he kissed her lips passionately. Dawnsinger melted into the recharge bed as he kissed her harder and more passionately. As she felt her defenses drop she heard a soft giggle flow up from somewhere in her body. She broke away from Megatron and stared down at her midsection as the giggle subsided. She touched her stomach and grinned like an idiot.

"Well what do you know?" She laughed. "It's a femme."

Megatron blinked in confusion before he smiled. "A daughter." He whispered as he moved himself lower on her body and kissed her midsection.

**Author's note:** I apologize for the wait and the absolute crappiness of the chapter. I've been trying to figure out how to write this one so yah. I wanted to throw a monkey wrench in here by using Jazz as one of Dawnsinger's siblings' kids and he finally embraced himself after his death and to show that Laserbeam may be shy but she can kick some butt. She is Ratchet's kid after all. Once again I apologize for the crappy chapter. Review please and tell me what you think the kids name will be.


	12. Discussions

Chapter 12 Discussions

Laughter rang throughout the rec room where all the femmes, other than Greymoon, were gathered. Bluebird was rolling on the floor holding her stomach as Laserbeam sat down blushing slightly and grinning.

"I can't believe he actually fell for that!" Bluebird squealed.

"Leave it to Bonecrusher." Sonicclap chuckled as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"But really? 'It's in that closet' and he opens the door that says 'Caution: loose equipment' and everything falls on his head?" Psywave asked, her pink-purple optics flashing. "How stupid can he get?"

"Kid's a few circuits short of a CPU." Bluemoon stated.

Ravenclaw chuckled. "You can spot a mech like that from far away, can't you Bluemoon?" She stated with a grin.

Everyone laughed again as Bluemoon glared at Ravenclaw. "Skywarp isn't that bad." Bluemoon huffed, causing everyone to laugh again.

"He can just be a little scatterbrained from time to time." Dawnsinger chortled.

"Scatterbrain?" Bluebird asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a human term meaning confused, spaced-out, that sort of thing." Dawnsinger replied softly to the small, blue femme.

"Oh." Bluebird murmured. She grinned. "Cool! I have a new favourite word!"

Ravenclaw frowned. "Chipper little thing." She muttered with a slight shake of her head.

"What exactly is so funny?" Starscream asked as he walked over to them, Screamstar tagging along behind him. Screamstar barely ever left his father's side during the day; he trusted him more than any other Decepticon in the base, other than the small group of younglings he had showed up with.

"Femme thing." Psywave replied softly as she scooted over on her chair to allow Screamstar to sit down beside her. The two were extremely close; they had grown up together back on Cybertron and when Psywave decided that she needed to leave for a little while, Screamstar was right beside her.

"In that case, I don't want to know." Starscream replied. He picked Ravenclaw up like she was a pillow and he sat down on her chair before he placed her smaller form on his lap.

Dawnsinger smiled as she observed the pair out of the corner of her optics. They seemed to be made for one another. Starscream was overbearing, cruel, and cocky where Ravenclaw was mouthy, headstrong, and yet at the same time understanding and compassionate. They were almost total opposites and yet one of the most intimate lovers she had ever seen. Starscream seemed to worship the ground that Ravenclaw walked on and vice versa. Sure they fought from time to time (more than once apparently Starscream was found sleeping on the couch in the rec room after a rather heated argument (Ravenclaw never gave up the bed)), but there was never any energon shed and within the day one of them had apologized for their behavior and it was almost like the fight never happened. Starscream, at the moment, was inconspicuously kissing her neck, earning an almost inaudible purr from Ravenclaw.

"So you four are all with spark?" Laserbeam asked as she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

"Yah." Bluemoon replied with a grin. "And I'm looking forward to the next four or five weeks." She added.

"Mood swings?" Bluebird giggled.

"Yup." Bluemoon replied. "And the mechs HATE them!"

"Oh yah!" Sonicclap laughed. "I'm going to look forward to being spoiled."

Dawnsinger grinned at Ravenclaw. "That would be nice, eh Ravenclaw?" She asked the smoky-grey femme.

Ravenclaw smiled. "Yes, that would be." She replied.

"Are you trying to imply that I don't spoil you already?" Starscream asked with a grin.

Ravenclaw looked back at him and turned herself a little in his arms. "Maybe." She cooed as she trailed her finger along his jaw line. Starscream growled hungrily.

"AHHH!" Bluebird screamed.

"Whoa! KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Laserbeam squeaked as she covered her optics.

"Dad, Ravenclaw, SAVE THAT FOR YOUR QUARTERS!" Screamstar shouted.

Ravenclaw and Starscream started laughing. "Fine, fine." Starscream stated. He gave Ravenclaw a pouting look. "And I was just getting hungry too." He purred.

"AHH!" Bluebird screeched.

Dawnsinger shook her head slightly at the antics that were going on. She stopped for a second and felt Megatron's spark draw closer to them. "Might want to cool off there Starscream," she stated, "Megatron's on his way."

Starscream stiffened slightly and Ravenclaw repositioned herself so she was a little more comfortable on her mate's lap. Just as Bluebird let out a sigh of relief, Megatron walked into the rec room. Psywave instantly looked at the ground, Laserbeam shifted slightly, and Bluebird rocked her head from side to side as she hummed. Megatron walked over to them, his red optics giving the scene a once over. He paused for a moment on Starscream where Ravenclaw had her back facing the arm of the chair and her legs stretched across his lap and he lifted an optic ridge. He glanced over to Psywave and Screamstar and snorted a little.

Dawnsinger sighed as she felt Megatron's spark tug at her own. She stood up and waved before she walked beside Megatron out of the rec room. He led them to their quarters and in before he addressed her after he locked the door behind him and activated the sound-proof system.

"And how were you today, my beloved Goddess?" He asked as he pulled her against his chest.

Dawnsinger smirked as she used one of her silver attachments to trace Megatron's jaw line. "Fine, a little tired, but fine." She replied.

Megatron purred as he lifted her up into his arms. "Tired?" He asked. "I didn't know carrying a sparkling was so tiring."

Dawnsinger smiled up at him. "It will be for me." She replied. "I have to make an entire body for our sparkling."

Megatron frowned. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Dawnsinger laughed. "If a goddess or a femme has mated with a god, the offspring will be born fully formed and not have to be removed from the femme's womb chamber to be placed in a protoform body." She replied. "It's an advantage, saves on the amount of metal used for a sparkling."

Megatron blinked several times. He glanced down at her stomach and smiled. "So, our daughter is already forming inside of you?" He asked.

"Yes, she is." Dawnsinger replied.

Megatron placed her on the bed before he swung himself up over top of her to hover there. He purred softly as he bent down and kissed her stomach gently. She sighed happily as he trailed his kisses up her body, slowly heading for her lips. When his lips met hers, he kissed her passionately as his fingers worked into the clasps on her armor. She kissed him back as she found the clasps on his armor and quickly undid them. Megatron growled as he unclasped her breast plate and moved it aside before heading farther down her body.

It didn't take long before both of them were in their protoforms and looking at each other with adoration as they lay side by side. Dawnsinger wrapped her attachments around Megatron's unprotected body and pulled him closer to her. She then draped them over his shoulder and wrapped them around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Megatron kissed her back once before he pulled back and kissed her neck. He nibbled gently on the synthetic skin and licked it softly when he felt energon bubble up from an accidental bite.

"My apologizes." He murmured as his left hand caressed her face.

Dawnsinger smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her head to his neck and gently nipped the skin. As the energon dribbled out, she licked it up. "Now we are even." She whispered as she snuggled her body into his.

"You are a sneaky little devil." Megatron growled. He flipped her onto her back and stared down at her. "We aren't finished yet." He purred as readied himself. "Prepare yourself for an intense interface." He purred before he claimed her. Dawnsinger could only groan in pleasure.

**Author's note: **You can fill in what happens that night however you like, I'm not writing that out. Anyways, about the whole "fully-formed god child" thing, I just felt like putting that down for a little fun. I mean, it would make sense right? A god might not have access to the same metal and materials as the Transformers so they have to do things a little differently. Anyways, review and tell me what you think, but please no flaming. Constructive criticism is fine.


	13. Dreams

Chapter 13 Dreams

Wake up.

Eat energon.

Go back into recharge.

It seemed to be a never ending cycle for Dawnsinger. The other femmes were still on their feet since they only had to keep a spark growing inside of them while she was building the entire sparkling, protoform and all within her womb chamber. So she was in recharge almost every minute of every day. Megatron was a little worried but after she reassured him a few times that this was to be expected, he relayed the message to every other nervous 'Con in the base, which there was a surprisingly high amount of.

One thing strange that was happening to Dawnsinger was that her yellow and silver attachments (or highlights to the rest of the base) had dulled but her red attachments had brightened greatly. Also, the red attachments were twisting their holds towards her stomach and away from her hips. Dawnsinger explained that the child would be born with red armor of some sort. She explained that her yellow and red highlights had brightened when she had been carrying Vortex around when he was developing.

Dawnsinger's fingers twitched in her sleep, drawing Megatron's attention away from his computer. He had been researching information on some of Sector Seven's files that hadn't been deleted, or very badly disposed of where anyone with half an understanding of computer hacking could get a hold of. He smiled as he watched his mate shift slightly and some of her attachments, which were fanned out around her, wiggled. He figured that she was dreaming about life back on Cybertron before the war.

"I don't understand." Dawnsinger suddenly mumbled. "What is it that you want?"

Megatron looked at her worryingly as she frowned. "That is an odd request." She stated. "But very well."

Megatron frowned before he stood up. He walked over to the recharge bed and crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, half-expecting her to wake up. Instead, one of her now grey attachments whipped up and somehow managed to get inside his cranial unit and connect with his CPU. Images from Dawnsinger's dream flashed before his optics before he fell into recharge.

**Begin Dream**

Megatron was standing in a room surrounded by humans in white lab coats. He glanced down at himself and found that HE was a human, where a silver tee shirt and a pair of baggy silver jeans. He was about to hiss in disgust when he heard a young, female voice that made his heart miss a beat.

"You realize how very strange a request that is?" Dawnsinger asked.

Megatron stared in shock at the 13 year old girl. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue, giving her young face an innocent appearance. Her black hair fell to her waist and there were red, yellow, and silver highlights mixed in no particular pattern. Her skin was a soft copper colour, almost like she had been sprinkled with cocoa powder. She was wearing a black tee shirt and a long, black skirt that fell to below her knees. She was standing on a stag in front of all the humans in lab coats and looking confused.

"Why is it so strange?" A man in a black suit asked. "All we want you to do is sing to us."

Dawnsinger shrugged. "Fine. What song do you want to hear?" She asked.

Megatron frowned; no one ever requested that Dawnsinger sang; she sang when she felt like it and only then. "Something simple." The man in the suit replied. "Do you know the song off of the movie _Anastasia_?" He asked.

Dawnsinger frowned. "The song that is a duet?" She asked. "I prefer that one, so much more romantic."

The man nodded. "Very well. Sing us that one please." He stated.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Ok." She replied with a huge, happy smile. "I love a good love song." She took a deep breath before she started singing.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey;_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you;_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, _

_This is the start._

_And life is a road that I want to keep going;_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing._

_Now and forever; wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

As she went to sing the next verse, her yellow highlights glowed and everyone in the room froze. She smiled as she giggled and her silver highlights glowed. Every human in the room got a suddenly peaceful look on their face. Dawnsinger hopped off of the stage and started walking away. Megatron went to open his mouth to call after her when the scene suddenly shifted. When it cleared he was standing in the Allspark holding cell.

"I don't understand Primus." Dawnsinger's voice sounded. He looked around and saw that she was standing in front of the Allspark. "I could escape with the Allspark right now and those humans wouldn't know where it is."

Megatron froze as a deep baritone voice resounded around him. "The Allspark must remain." It stated. "The time for the power of the Allspark to remain in this form is limited. Within the next few years its current form will be destroyed and another will take its place."

Dawnsinger frowned. "What will the new form be, Father?" She asked.

"One of your children will become the new Allspark." The voice replied.

Megatron's eyes widened as the scene faded. "You will know when the time comes." Te baritone voice stated.

**End Dream**

"Megatron?" Dawnsinger's voice asked softly.

Megatron let out a groan as he turned his optics on. He stared up into Dawnsinger's worried optics and he smiled slightly.

"I'm fine." He stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Somehow she had managed to untangle herself from his embrace.

Dawnsinger frowned. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't think it was a good idea to let you see those."

Megatron sat up so that she was now sitting in his lap. She laughed slightly as she gave his chest a playful shove. He, in turn, nibbled gently on her neck, careful not to break any synthetic skin this time. Her expanded midsection was brushing against his arm and he thought that it was strange to see a femme with a swollen midsection while in spark. Usually there was only a tiny bump where the womb chamber would expand to hold the spark as it matured.

"So, do you think that this one will be the new Allspark?" Megatron asked as he pulled back to look at his mate.

Dawnsinger shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She touched her stomach gently. "I don't feel anything like the Allspark's power right now, but our daughter will defiantly be different from other sparklings, other than the fact that she will be a half-god." She stated.

Megatron frowned slightly as he touched the tip of his clawed finger to her stomach. Dawnsinger inhaled fearfully and closed her optics; she was expecting him to rip the child out of her womb chamber and try again to get the child that will be the new Allspark. Megatron smiled softly as he placed his whole hand against her swollen stomach. He began to rub it softly, almost lost in a trance at the thought of having a child. Not only a half-god child, but his and Dawnsinger's child; something he had only ever been able to dream about.

Dawnsinger sighed in relief. "You had me worried there." She said softly.

Megatron snorted. "I would never, _ever_ kill an unborn sparkling." He stated. "I'm evil, but not _that_ evil."

Dawnsinger bowed her head in embarrassment. "Forgive me." She whispered. "I'm still getting used to being around you again."

Megatron smiled at her and kissed her softly on her lips. "Don't worry about it." He purred. "You will come to love me again."

"I already do." Dawnsinger purred in return.

Her once silver attachments slipped around to the back of his head and pulled it down into the top of her chest. Megatron purred happily as he kissed her chest plate, enjoying every minute that she was allowing him to satisfy his craving for her.

He just as he went to pull his hand away, he felt something bump against his palm. He snapped his head up and stared down at Dawnsinger's stomach in shock. "What was that?" He demanded.

Dawnsinger laughed softly. "Just letting you know that the sparkling is alive." She replied. "Human's say that the baby is "kicking" when that happens and let me tell you, it doesn't feel too nice." She stated as she glanced down at her stomach. "Hurts sometimes. I know for a fact that Vortex liked to kick me just to see how hard he could." She added with a scowl.

Megatron laughed softly as he kissed her stomach. "So, what are we going to call our little femme?" He asked.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Actually, Fangwing happened to contact me the other day. I was asleep." She added at Megatron's slightly fearful face. "She's my sister Megatron, she can stop by to talk to me while I'm asleep anytime she wants."

Megatron nodded. "Sorry, just not used to Fangwing dropping by without some reason for her assistance in a battle. Those Seekers seemed to think that she was a powerful Goddess. I see their reasoning, she's terrifying in battle, but Silverfang is much more dangerous." He stated with a shiver.

"Fangwing craves the energon of her worshippers' enemies." Dawnsinger stated. "Silverfang doesn't demand the stuff. He prefers to watch everyone get along, or if they can't, at least attempt not to spill any energon." She smiled to herself. "That is the point of his followers." She added.

Megatron shivered. "Those Transformers that turn into mechanical wolves at Silverfang's call." He whispered hoarsely.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Anyways, back on topic." She stated. "Fangwing dropped by to give me a name for our daughter. I told her I'd run it by you first."

Megatron groaned. "It had better not be Bloodbath or something like that." He grunted.

Dawnsinger snorted. "No. She offered Dawntrendier." She stated.

Megatron smiled. "I actually like that name." He stated. "I think it will be perfect for our little femme." He added as he stroked her stomach affectionately.

Dawnsinger smiled as she kissed him. "I'm glad you like it." She purred as she licked his jaw.

"Wow, and I thought only wolves did that." A voice chuckled.

Megatron let out a thundering roar as he leapt to his feet and Dawnsinger curled around her midsection. She glared at the form for a second before she let out a cry of joy.

"Silverfang!" She shouted as she leapt to her feet.

Silverfang laughed as he flashed her a toothy grin. "Now you recognize me." He chuckled.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He towered over Megatron and the Decepticon leader stared in shock at the God that he had only ever seen at a distance on the battlefield. The large silver God looked at him with a set of piercing blue optics. Megatron had to fight with himself not to let his knees knock together. Silverfang flashed his teeth at him and Megatron honestly thought he was going to collapse.

"So, I finally meet the mech that stole my little sister's spark." He chuckled as he strolled over and clapped a hand to Megatron's back.

"We've meet before." Megatron coughed. "We've meet for a moment on the battlefield."

Silverfang growled gruffly, his form of a laugh. "I realize that Megatron. And if you want to be exact, I've met you when you were still a youngling. If I am correct, you were distressed because the Fourth Goddess hadn't contacted you in a week." He stated with a grin.

Dawnsinger laughed softly as Megatron looked angrily at his feet. "Don't worry about it Megatron, Silverfang has a very good memory." She stated as she placed a hand absentmindedly on her swollen midsection.

Megatron smiled at her as he watched her standing in her pregnant glory. Silverfang chuckled above him. "You actually make our version of being with spark look good." He chuckled. "Gunship looked like someone grabbed her stomach and pulled it into a disfigured lump."

Dawnsinger snorted. "Fang didn't look too bad." She commented.

Silverfang gave himself a shake. "True, but she was extremely moody. Mech, I'd hate to be the idiot that decided to laugh at her during a fight." He commented.

Megatron frowned. "You're sisters have been pregnant before?" He asked.

Dawnsinger grinned. "Who do you think Screamstar's mother is?" She commented.

Megatron's jaw hit the ground. "Fangwing is Screamstar's **mother**!" He gawked.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Starscream impressed Fangwing and well, the rest is history." She stated with a shrug. She grinned as she saw how weak-kneed Megatron suddenly looked. "Come on Megatron. Let's go back into recharge." She stated as she walked forward and gripped his arm.

Megatron could only nod. Silverfang shook his slightly. "I'll see you soon Little sister." He stated as he turned away. There was a second of silence before Silverfang vanished from sight.

"Nice family." Megatron commented with a grunt as Dawnsinger eased him down onto the recharge bed.

Dawnsinger smiled as she lay down beside him and snuggled into his side. "What can I say? We put the "fun" in "dysfunctional"." She chuckled.

Megatron sighed. "Guess I have to get used to them turning up at any given moment?" He asked.

"Probably." Dawnsinger replied with a yawn.

Megatron smiled as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. He placed a hand on her stomach before she fell into recharge. He looked down at her midsection and smiled. "Dawntrendier." He whispered as he stroked her bulge. "Dawntrendier."

**Author's note:** Ok, little look into her past. Sector Seven had caught her at one point, but thanks to her powers, they have no recollection of the incident. And I don't know about you, but I would be scared if I was in the same room as a God, and think about it, terrifying god that turns into a wolf…I'd be scared too. Anyways, cute name for the kid right? The inspiration for the name was from C.S. Lewis' book _The Voyage of the Dawn Trendier_. I think that's how you spell it anyways. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, thanks!


	14. Remembering the Past

This chapter will focus on the little part mentioned by Silverfang in the last chapter. Just guess which one it is and see if you are right; he mentioned a lot of things. Enjoy!

Chapter 14 Remembering the Past

Megatron smiled as Dawnsinger snuggled closer to him. "How many weeks is it?" He asked as she yawned softly and wrapped her attachments around his waist.

"4 weeks is my guess." She replied.

"4? That would mean that our daughter would have been sparked when we bonded for the first time." Megatron stated in surprise.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Yah, I should have known about Dawntrendier's development when she was first sparked." She replied. "I think I was too torn to realize that I was with spark."

Megatron pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Dawnsinger laughed. "Don't be. You made me see that I love you far more than your brother." She whispered softly as she rubbed her head against his chest.

Megatron smiled. "Then I'm happy." He purred. "You chose me even when I was driving you crazy."

Dawnsinger laughed softly. "You can be so weird sometimes." She stated before she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. "But that's why I love you." She added after she pulled back.

Megatron gave his head a shake. "Ok, next time warn me when you're going to kiss me like that. Then maybe I can keep my head on straight." He murmured as he looked at her with unfocused optics.

Dawnsinger laughed as she cuddled into his protective arms. "Just go to sleep." She stated. "You are tired." She added as her yellow attachments began to glow.

"Don't you use those on me." He grunted as he frowned. "I do not want to have my body controlled by another person."

Dawnsinger smiled. "Think of it as a sedative." She replied.

Megatron turned his optics off. "Don't use those." He replied as he slipped into recharge.

Dawnsinger shook her head slightly. "Like I would have." She murmured as she turned her own optics off and slipped into recharge.

**Begin Dream**

Megatron sighed angrily as he stormed into his shared room with Optimus. "I'm not crazy." He growled. "There is no way that the Fourth Goddess can be murderous. Gunship and Fangwing already fill that section."

Optimus trotted in behind him. "Brother, would you stop doing that?" He moaned. "Honestly, you're just making yourself look like an idiot! _Everyone_ knows that the Fourth is nothing more than a mech slayer!" He stated.

Megatron spun on his little brother. "No, she isn't! There is no reason for it! She never wants a mech, so why would she kill them? Even Fangwing, who is the most violent and energon-thirsty of the Gods, doesn't just go around killing us for no reason!" He snarled.

Optimus shook his head. "Brother, bring your head back down to Cybertron." He snapped. "Face it, the Fourth is after every mech's spark. She will kill ever one of us if she has to, everyone knows that!"

Megatron balled his fists. "You are wrong! She wouldn't! Nothing about her would suggest that she kills anyone!" He snarled.

"She controls Transformers' minds! SHE HAS TO BE EVIL!" Optimus shouted back.

Megatron let out a straggled roar as he stormed over to his recharge bed and flopped down on it. "I would believe that you would agree with me! But I guess that was too much to ask!" He shouted at his brother as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing the wall. He turned his optics off and fell into recharge.

**Begin Dream Within the Dream**

Megatron felt like he was floating. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but he found it rather enjoyable. He turned his optics on and saw a strange strand of yellow metal hovering not far away. He frowned and reached out towards it. It slipped away from him, hovering just out of his reach. He reached out towards it again and it slipped away again.

"What is your problem?" He demanded as he tried to grab the strand again.

"Maybe it doesn't want to be touched." A soft female voice stated behind him.

Megatron yelped and flipped himself over. His optics opened wide in shock and his jaw hit the ground in amazement. The femme was larger than he was by a long shot, taller than any Transformer he had ever seen. Her armor was coal black, optics the most vibrant shade of blue he had ever seen, and, well, she was breath-takingly beautiful. She smiled as she reached out and touched his cheek.

"Well, so you are the youngling that keeps sticking up for the Fourth Goddess." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Megatron frowned. "Yes." He replied. "What's it to you?" He asked.

The femme laughed gently. "I'm guessing you get a lot of grief for your comments." She stated as her vibrant blue optics flashed.

Megatron chuckled coldly. "You have no idea." He grumbled. "My own brother doesn't stand up for me."

The femme let out a soft "hmm" as she placed her hand on her chin and frowned. Megatron spotted the yellow strand of metal float by and went to grab it again when it suddenly glowed. Megatron felt himself calm down and lose interest in the strand. His optics widened in shock.

"What? How?" He stuttered.

"Guess those wall drawings are not very good at showing you what the Gods actually look like huh?" The femme asked with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Megatron demanded.

The femme laughed as she pulled back. Megatron's optics widened in shock at the sight of the attachments that were floating around her body. Red, yellow, and silver strands of metal, so thin that they were almost invisible, but so thick that they would cause damage if they hit someone. He stared at the femme as the realization hit him and he crumpled to his knees in a bow.

"My apologizes!" He squeaked. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Who?" The femme asked with a smile.

"The Fourth Goddess." He replied hoarsely.

The femme came closer to him and her attachments wrapped around him as she sat cross-legged in front of him. Megatron let out a surprised squeak as she picked him up and cradled him against her chest.

"You say that I am not as cruel as they claim, yet you fear me." She sighed softly.

Megatron looked up her and smiled weakly. "I…I insulted you." He replied. "You would have had ever right to be angry with me."

The Goddess laughed softly. "Megatron." She chuckled. "I would never harm you." She stated softly as she brought her face close to his. "I would never hurt the mech that has currently taken my spark away." She whispered as she kissed him softly.

Megatron's optics widened in shock. He was the human equivalent of a 15 year old and he wasn't expecting her to do that. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her back or just hang there like a puppet. The Goddess laughed as she pulled back.

"You weren't expecting that?" She asked softly.

"N-n-no." Megatron stammered.

She smiled as she unwrapped her attachments from around him and set him down. She winked as she suddenly shrank to be about a head shorter than him. Megatron opened and closed his mouth several times in shock as she came up to him and touched his cheek.

"I figured this would be more…acceptable to you." She stated as she traced his jaw line with her finger. "I'm guessing that my sheer size was rather startling to you."

"K-k-kind of." Megatron managed. His whole body was tensing up at her touch, not out of fear but out of longing. Somehow, he was falling in love with the femme.

"Hmm." She murmured as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then it is a good thing that I didn't come in my true form." She stated.

"True?" Megatron asked with a frown. Her chest was brushing against his and he could feel his spark screaming for hers.

The Goddess smiled. "Our true forms are far larger than any Transformer to ever exist." She replied as she stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his. "But, for those "Seers" of yours, we make ourselves smaller so we don't scare them. Although, Fangwing is a little bit more open to scaring them; she hates them. Says each one always calls her the "Energon bringer". She may have a taste for energon, but she is civilized…from time to time." She giggled.

Megatron felt his knees growing weak as she continued to stand close to him. "Why…why don't you ever tell the Seers what your name is?" He asked.

The Goddess growled and Megatron tried to pull back. "They are fools! Impostors looking for a way to make a living." She growled. "We can see right through them. My siblings tell them their names because they know that there are no true Seers left. But not I; I refuse to talk to false Seers."

"Why?" He squeaked. "Why do you refuse to talk to them?"

The Goddess looked at him and smiled. "Because, a true Seer does not ask Silverfang for a vision, they ask me." She stated softly. "I am the Goddess of the Mind. I give out abilities that deal with mental attributes, not physical ones like my siblings." She explained.

Megatron gulped nervously. "If you told them that, maybe they would stop spinning lies about you." He squeaked.

She laughed softly. "Young Prince, you are foolish." She purred. "No matter what, your people believe that I am a monster. Nothing will change that."

Megatron looked away for a second before he gathered his courage and return to look at her. "Will you tell me your name?" He asked softly.

The Goddess smiled. "I'll give you another form of it." She replied. "Sunrisechanter."

Megatron frowned. "Why won't you tell me your real name?" He asked.

Sunrisechanter giggled. "Why would I do that?" She asked as she tapped her finger against his nose. "That would take out the fun of you figuring it out for yourself."

Megatron smiled slightly. "I see."

Sunrisechanter giggled. "No you don't. But you will eventually." She replied. She kissed him softly. "Time to wake up, Megatron." She whispered.

Megatron smiled softly as the whole scene around him vanished.

**End Dream Within the Dream**

Megatron woke up slowly from his recharge. He looked out the window in his room and he saw the Sun beginning to rise up above the horizon. He crawled out of his bed and walked over to the window. He looked out and watched as the Sun began to lift into the sky. The softest of any voice he had ever heard carried towards him and his gasped as he recognized it.

"Sunrisechanter." He murmured. "I see why you called yourself that."

'You have no idea.' Sunrisechanter's voice echoed around his mind. 'You have no idea.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron grunted as he sat up. "Why won't you contact me?" He whispered. "It's been a week."

He grunted as he stood up and walked out of his room. He ran his clawed hand over his face as he walked down the empty, dark hallway of the palace. He turned down a hallway and entered through the door that led to the Chamber of the Gods. He growled as he spotted one painting that angered him entirely.

A faceless femme with spread arms was painted against the white background. Her body was coal black and there were huge tentacles of yellow, red, and silver flowing from the top of her head outwards. In each tentacle there was a head of a mech. Scribbled below her were the words _The Killer of Mechs_. Megatron wanted nothing more than to claw the painting off of the wall and replace it with something more beautiful, more appealing to the actual beauty of the Goddess.

He snarled as he sat cross-legged on the ground. He tilted his head back. "Sunrisechanter." He murmured. "Please, grant me a vision. Where are you?"

He sat there for a moment before he heard someone chuckle. He glanced up, half-expecting to see one of the Seers standing in the room, but instead a tall, silver mech with sea blue optics, pointed teeth and a strange set of feathery-ear-like antennas on either side of his head. Megatron sat there stunned as the mech walked over and stood in front of him.

"Wow, she was right, you DO listen to what the Gods say." He chuckled.

"Who is right?" Megatron whispered.

"My sister." The mech chuckled. "The Fourth Goddess."

Megatron's optics widened. "Silverfang." He murmured as he bowed his head.

"ARG! Don't bow to me fraggit!" The towering silver mech snapped. "I hate it when you mortals do that!"

Megatron recoiled. "My apologizes." He squeaked.

Silverfang tilted his head. "Sorry. Temper of mine is a little explosive at times." He laughed. "As Fangwing has told me more than once."

Megatron grinned weakly. "Why did you come?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." Silverfang chuckled. "My youngest sister is rather upset that she couldn't tell you this herself but, we've been having a little trouble lately so that's why she can't contact you." He stated. He shook his head. "Gunship's gone and gotten herself with spark. Femme's got an attitude like a bomb; one wrong word and the whole planet could get blown up!" He laughed.

Megatron chuckled softly. "So, Sunrisechanter will contact me when she can?" He asked.

Silverfang slapped his hand to his face. "Megatron, do me a favor and TRY to figure out what her name actually is! Honestly! Sunrisechanter may be a beautiful name, but it isn't hers!" He groaned.

Megatron grinned shyly. "Sorry." He murmured.

Silverfang nodded. "Don't worry about it." He stated. "Just try to figure it out, ok?" He asked.

Megatron smiled. "You got it sir!" He replied.

**End Dream**

Megatron woke up with a grunt. He shook his head as he looked down at Dawnsinger as she shifted in his arms and yawned.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Megatron grinned. "Good morning, Sunrisechanter." He replied.

Dawnsinger flinched. "Ouch. Took you a while to figure that out." She chuckled.

Megatron laughed. "I forgot about my promise to Silverfang to figure it out when you became part of my life." He replied as he kissed her.

"Tell me something." She whispered in between the kiss. "Did I really scare you the first time you saw me?" She asked.

Megatron chuckled. "Yes, you did. I honestly thought you were going to kill me for my ignorance to your identity." He replied with a smile.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Sorry." She whispered.

Megatron pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. His hands slid around to her back and pulled her tightly to him. "Don't be." He purred. "I'm glad that I met you all those years ago. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Dawnsinger smiled. "I guess not." She replied. She touched her stomach gently. "Bet our daughter won't believe the story about how we met." She stated.

"Would you?" He asked.

Dawnsinger smiled. "No." She whispered. "I probably wouldn't." Her attachments flowed around them as if they were in water. "If I was a mortal." She stated before she kissed him. "And not the Goddess of the Mind."

Megatron smiled. "What is one of the Transformers that you bestowed a gift on?" He asked softly.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Soundwave." She stated. "And Psywave."

Megatron looked at her in shock. "Soundwave is telepathic. Psywave is psychic." She explained. "Those are the two most guarded gifts I ever give anyone." She smiled. "They know that they are sacred gifts and Psywave tries so hard to learn how to control hers. She'll learn in time, but Soundwave's got to help her with it. And if he doesn't soon I swear I will kick his aft all the way back to Cybertron!" She laughed.

Megatron smiled. "You are so twisted sometimes." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." Dawnsinger replied as she kissed him again.

**Author's note:** And there you go! Man, Megatron is so slow sometimes. Oh well, that was a closer look as to what Dawnsinger's place in the hierarchy of her siblings is…youngest, yet one of the most powerful…you will see why much later. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think!


	15. Flash From The Past

Decided to write this chapter to incorporate the O.C Shadowstriker/Lightbringer by** lendaras**�. Read _Silverfang's Legacy_ for a full description of the character. 

Chapter 15 Flash From the Past

Dawnsinger sighed as she sat on the chair in front of Megatron's computer. She was tapping at the keyboard in an annoyed fashion while muttering curses under her breath. "You think that after so many years with them I'd be able to hack into their systems." She hissed under her breath.

She continued to type random sequences into the computer, hoping that eventually she would be able to get the right sequence. She growled and slammed her hand against her head. She felt Dawntrendier give a rather painful kick to her stomach. She groaned in pain as she bent double and rubbed her midsection.

"Just like Vortex. They all seem to enjoy kicking me." She murmured. "Well, maybe not all of them." She corrected herself with a smile. "Bumblebee and Torrent didn't." She said before her face crumpled.

Bumblebee and Torrent had been her first sparklings and, sadly, Torrent died soon after he was removed from her womb chamber. Dawnsinger had never been able to get over his death, not even when Optimus tried to comfort her with the "he's in a better place" line. It had been like someone had slammed a knife through her spark and left it there. Her spark had healed around it but every now and again it would move and reopen the wound. She had often dreamt of what life would have been like if Torrent had survived; she always envisioned two Bumblebees running around the Autobot base causing havoc. Ironhide would blow a gasket as he tried to keep up with the mischievous twins since he was their guardian and Ratchet would have comrades in his med bay every day in need of repaired audio receptors after the twins threw a hissy-fit. And then at the end of the day, they would both fall asleep in the safety of her arms as she sang them a lullaby. 

Dawnsinger brushed the tears angrily away from her optics. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't let herself cry. Torrent was safe in the Matrix with her siblings and Jazz so there was no reason for her to cry. He wasn't here fighting in the war; he was probably lounging around by one of the many lakes within the Matrix and watching the energon crash against the shore. She always enjoyed watching that; she was so amazed by it but then her musing would be interrupted by Silverfang cannon-balling into the lake, splashing energon all over her. She often wondered what Torrent would have been like. Was he bubbly like Bumblebee or out-going like Vortex? Dutiful like Optimus or laid back and persevering like her?

"I guess I'll never know." She whispered to herself. "I'll just never know."

At that moment a long trailing howl met her audio receptors. Her head snapped up as two echoing calls answered, one powerful and the other whimpering as if afraid to answer. Dawnsinger knew that something was up; Silverfang was calling his followers to him. She stood up and sighed as she shifted her footing to accommodate her new weight; her midsection was bulging out and she had lost sight of her toes a few days before, but then again it was the 6th week.

There was shouting outside the door and Dawnsinger tilted her head in order to catch the voices.

"What do you mean "you have somewhere to go"!" Starscream's voice snarled.

"I mean that I have somewhere else to go." Vortex snarled right back, a strange growl entering his voice. "You don't ignore a call like that."

"Like what?" Starscream demanded.

"Silverfang." Came a hushed voice. "That was his rallying call."

"How…how do you know that, Barricade?" Blackout's voice asked.

"It's a long story." Barricade replied. "Too long to try to explain."

"I agree. It's best we leave before Silverfang sends someone to collect us. Who knows what the messenger might do to the Decepticons." Vortex's voice stated, the growl becoming more evident.

"Just be careful." Laserbeam's voice sounded. "I don't need to repair your sorry aft if you get into a fight with Lightbringer again."

Vortex's laugh brought a smile to Dawnsinger's face. "Don't worry so much about it!" He stated as he barked. "Lightbringer and I only play-fight…we just both happen to have really sharp teeth!"

"Lightbringer?" Dawnsinger whispered as she smiled. "You little rascal. There is no way I'm missing this family reunion!"

Dawnsinger turned around and headed over to where Megatron kept many of his datapads. She grabbed a blank one and quickly typed out a message explaining where she was going. She placed the datapad on the recharge bed and stepped back. She inhaled deeply.

"Let's see if I can still do this after so long." She muttered. 

She inhaled deeply again, concentrating on her internal powers. Her attachments slid out of their holds and fanned out around her. She placed her hands together in front of her chest before she turned them towards her, palms facing her. She concentrated on Silverfang and wherever he was, showing that she wanted to be with him. Her optics flashed as her attachments all glowed. She got a sudden sensation of being sucked through a tube before her shared quarters with Megatron vanished from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She landed feet first on the forest floor but unfortunately lost her balance. She started pin wheeling her arms around in a desperate attempt to regain her balance. There were several yips of surprise before a pair of arms wrapped around her and stopped her from falling. She glanced up into a pair of blue optics with silver centers and smiled.

"I owe you one Shadowstriker." She stated.

"No problem Aunt Dawnsinger." The owner of the optics replied. "I just didn't want you falling and hurting yourself and your sparkling."

Dawnsinger smiled again as she straightened up. She looked around her and saw about twenty different pairs of blue optics and 5 or 6 red optics staring back at her. She heard a soft growl and watched as one set of blue optics come closer to her. She smiled as she leant forward to scratch the head of the red wolf mech. The wolf let out a happy growl as she scratched his ears and tickled him under his jaw. There was a growl before a large yellow wolf leapt onto the red wolf and looked up at her expectantly. Dawnsinger couldn't help but laugh as she scratched the wolf's large black ears.

"You two always did compete with each other." She laughed. 

Shadowstriker laughed behind her. "Yah, those two never did like it when the other was getting more attention then they were." He chuckled as he walked over to her.

The red wolf let out an angry growl as he flipped the yellow wolf off of him. They growled at each other and began to circle. They had their fangs bared and the metallic fur on their backs was standing up. Shadowstriker growled as he transformed into a large silver wolf not unlike Silverfang and Jazz's forms.

"Enough both of you." Shadowstriker snarled as he leapt in between them. "I will not stand for fighting amongst the ranks." 

The two wolves immediately stopped growling and tucked their tails in between their legs. They let out soft whimpers of apology to Shadowstriker before they headed back to the other gathered wolves. There were several wolfish laughs as the pair rejoined the pack. One set of red optics let out a rather high laugh and immediately singled itself out as a femme. Dawnsinger could only smile as the two wolves were teased playfully by their comrades.

A long trailing wolf howl made all the laughter die down. The gathered wolves tilted their ears forward in an attempt to pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. One by one the pack let out long trailing howls, directing the owner of the first howl towards them. Dawnsinger turned her head towards the east and watched as two mechs halfway through their transformation from normal mech to wolf mech raced towards them. Dawnsinger's optics widened as she recognized the two mechs; Vortex and Barricade had arrived.

Barricade's gait was rather short and he kept glancing around in fear. Dawnsinger could sense his fear and knew the source of it; he didn't feel like he belonged here. Whenever Barricade started slowing down, Vortex would edge him on with a soft growl of encouragement. Dawnsinger noticed that Vortex looked right at home as he headed towards them. His gait was that of a high ranking mech, his already formed tail held high and his feathery antennas perked up to catch any sound. When Barricade and Vortex stopped just short of the pack, they were fully transformed from the average mech to the form of Silverfang's followers. 

Vortex tilted his head back and howled. Barricade looked a little hesitant before he howled as well. The entire pack let out howls before they rushed forward to greet their other members. Several of the red opticed wolves sniffed Barricade curiously as they wagged their tails. They let out several welcoming growls and yips as they gave Barricade gently shoves with their enormous paws. A couple of the blue opticed wolves turned to examine Barricade as he stood there trembling, his red optics wide with fright. The yellow and red wolves let out booming yips and pounced on Barricade, inviting him to play. There was a resounding growl as Vortex transformed and started wrestling with the yellow wolf.

Barricade hesitated as the red wolf looked at him expectantly. He took a large gulp before he transformed into a somewhat smaller black and white wolf. The red wolf growled playfully as he pounced on Barricade and started wrestling with the Decepticon. Barricade growled back as he finally got into the swing of things and returned the red wolf's playfulness.

Dawnsinger smiled as she shook her head. "Like watching a bunch of puppies." She chuckled. "Hard to believe that these are some of the most feared warriors in the Universe."

There was a tiny yip somewhere around her ankles and she glanced down beside her. A small yellow wolf pup was crouching beside her, his tail wagging back and forth. Dawnsinger smiled as she crouched down to stroke the pup.

"Sorry little one." She cooed. "But I can't play with you." 

The pup let out a low whine as his ears drooped sadly. He wagged his tail back and forth slowly. Dawnsinger pursed her lips as she scooped the little pup up and cradled him to her chest. "Aww, don't cry about it." She crooned as she cuddled the little yellow wolf. "I just can't play with you. I might hurt myself." She explained as she motioned to her swollen midsection.

The pup tilted his head before he let out a happy yip. "You're with spark!" He barked. "Congratulations!"

Dawnsinger smiled. "Thank you." She replied.

"HEY! Why is HE getting all the attention! What about me! I'm cute!" The yellow wolf barked as he came racing over.

"What? I'm cuter than you are!" The red wolf snarled as it raced up beside the other.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough! Both of you!" A loud voice snarled. "You're worse than sparklings!"

The two wolves hit the ground and whimpered. "Sorry Silverfang." They both squeaked.

Dawnsinger smiled as a large silver wolf came loping into the clearing. His blue optics flashed angrily at the two shaking wolves and he shook his head. "Honestly you two. I did not make you my followers so that you could tear a strip off of each other more effectively. Leave that for when you are within reach of the med bay." He stated with a mischievous grin.

"Silverfang." Dawnsinger scolded. "Don't go planting any ideas in their heads! Ratchet has enough trouble from them _without_ having to worry about fixing them after they beat the slag out of each other."

Silverfang laughed as he trotted over to her. The top of his head reached the center of her chest and the yellow pup in her arms squirmed. "Unca!" He cried as he leapt out of her arms and landed on Silverfang's back. "Unca! Unca!"

"Alright you little pest." Silverfang laughed. "Don't make me regret giving you that gift of yours."

The little wolf giggled as it leapt off of his back and landed on the ground. Silverfang smiled as he transformed back into his bi-pedual form. He nodded his head to the little yellow wolf and the pup nodded back. Dawnsinger's mouth opened in shock as the tiny wolf turned into a miniature form of Bumblebee. He looked up at her with ocean blue optics and grinned. Silverfang bent down and scooped the little sparkling up. He turned to Dawnsinger and smiled.

"Dawnsinger, I'd like you to meet your son Torrent." He stated as he handed the little mech to Dawnsinger.

Dawnsinger felt tears leak down her face as she clutched Torrent to her body. "Torrent." She whispered as she ran her hand along the back of his head. "Torrent, I don't believe it!"

Torrent let out a happy whirl as he hugged her back. "I've missed you Mama." He said softly as he rubbed his head against her chest. 

Dawnsinger could only choke on her tears as she held her son to her. Silverfang motioned someone towards them. "Shadowstriker found him wandering around just outside the gates to the Matrix. Torrent told him that he was lost and didn't know where he was; only that he could hear his mother crying." Silverfang said softly.

Shadowstriker nodded. "I didn't understand what he meant until I took him to see Dad." He stated. "Fangwing took one look at him and let out a horrible sob. I didn't understand what was so bad until Dad told me who he was."

Dawnsinger nodded. "Thank you for looking after him for me." She whispered as she stroked Torrent's cheek.

Shadowstriker nodded with a grin. "No problem Aunt Dawnsinger. I figured he would make a great addition to the pack and Dad agreed." He stated as he tickled Torrent's cheek. "This little pup is a high ranking member! And he's only a pup while everyone else is full grown!"

Dawnsinger smiled down at her sparkling. "That's my little mech! Who's a big, strong wolf?" She asked as she rubbed her nose against his.

Torrent giggled. "I am!" He cried out.

"Aww! Come on! We need some love too!" The yellow wolf complained. He rolled over onto his back and waved his paws in the air. "See? I'm cute!"

Dawnsinger laughed as she looked at the wolf. "Sunstreaker, you are such an attention hog." She stated.

The yellow wolf grinned before he transformed. He grinned as he put his hands on his hips and gave her a sly look. "Yah. True Goddess Dawnsinger. But, I make it look good." 

Dawnsinger shook her head. "What has me at a loss is why you never told anyone that I was the Fourth Goddess when you and your brother found out." She stated.

The red wolf snorted as he transformed. "Duh! That is confidential stuff! We aren't about to go around and blab it to everyone!" Sideswipe said. "Speaking of which, we need to tell Barricade that he can't tell anyone about who is all at this meeting." He added as he glanced back at the black and white wolf who was currently wrestling with a brown wolf of about his size. Dawnsinger grinned; the brown wolf was a femme by the name of Dirttrack and she had a feeling that Barricade was falling for the femme.

"Right bro!" Sunstreaker agreed. "Let's go tell him shall we?"

The two brothers transformed back into their wolf modes and raced towards Barricade. Dawnsinger smiled as she placed Torrent reluctantly back on the ground. "I think I should head back. Megatron is probably having a spark-attacking waiting for me to come back." She stated. She gave Silverfang and Shadowstriker a hug before she stepped back.

"Tell Laserbeam Lightbringer said hi!" Shadowstriker grinned.

"You're going to have to tell Vortex to tell her that; I don't leave my quarters anymore." She stated as she patted her stomach.

Shadowstriker frowned. "Oh, right." He mumbled. 

Dawnsinger laughed as she concentrated on her quarters and vanished from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawnsinger appeared back in her quarters just as Megatron was turning around from his pacing. He let out a sigh of relief as he rushed over to her and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"I was worried." He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"About what?" Dawnsinger asked as she returned Megatron's crushing hug.

"You went to a gathering of Silverfang's followers!" Megatron exclaimed. "You could have gotten hurt!" 

Dawnsinger laughed softly as she pulled away from Megatron. "Megatron, I know all of the followers that were there. And besides, I was only saying hello to Silverfang and Lightbringer." She stated.

Megatron looked at her before he scooped her up into his arms. "So? I can't still worry about you?" He asked as he flopped down onto the recharge bed.

Dawnsinger laughed as she cuddled against Megatron's chest. "Aww! Megatron, I think you're going soft." She teased as she kissed him.

Megatron chuckled as he returned the kiss. "Only for you, only for you." He replied as he rolled onto his side and overtop of Dawnsinger. He purred as he deepened the kiss and ran his hand gently over her stomach.

"Paternal instincts kicking in?" She asked. 

Megatron smiled as he gazed down at her. "Maybe. I'm not really sure." He replied as he ran his hand gently along her swollen midsection. "Did Optimus ever do this?" He asked.

Dawnsinger shook her head. "Not really. He was busy for most of my terms in spark. I was lucky if I ever saw him some nights." She replied.

Megatron let out a soft "hmm" as he tilted his head. A soft grin stretched across his face as he leant in closer to him. "Then I am a better mate than Optimus was." He crooned.

Dawnsinger smiled. "So much better." She replied as she pulled Megatron's head down and kissed him passionately.

**Author's note:** I had to put the gathering in there. I'm not sure why, but I think it filled in the part nicely. Anyways, Dawnsinger now knows that Torrent is alright and now Barricade has officially become a member of Silverfang's followers' pack. So leave me a nice review on what you think! And review for _Silverfang's Legacy _by **lendaras**, it will explain his O.C better.


	16. Love in a War

This chapter is pretty much an extension of**lendaras**'_Silverfang's Legacy_. I felt like putting in my own personal touch. So if you want his version, and a little background story on baby Torrent, read his story. Anyways, enjoy, read, and review at the end please.

Chapter 16 Love in a War

Megatron smiled as he cradled Dawnsinger to his chest as she rested. He was sitting up in the recharge bed, his arms wrapped around her beautiful body. She was so close to sparking their child that he was starting to get anxious for his daughter's arrival. He was amazed at his acceptance of Dawnsinger's strange twist on being with spark. It seemed so normal to him thatwhen he saw the other femmes, he was shocked by the size, or rather a lack of it, of their stomach. In comparison to Dawnsinger, they weren't even with spark.

Just as Megatron started stroking her stomach, his com link went off. "Megatron, sir!" Starscream shouted, startling Dawnsinger out of her recharge with a yelp. "You need to see this!"

"What do you mean?" Megatron demanded.

"The Autobots are en route to our base." Starscream replied.

Megatron moved so fast that Dawnsinger yelped again as she was suddenly in the air and pressed against Megatron's chest. Megatron was about to bolt out of the room when Dawnsinger cleared out her throat. Megatron glanced down at her and grinned.

"Ahem, right." He muttered as he placed her on the bed. He touched his finger to the side of his head where his com link was. "I'll be right there." He growled, anger seeping through each word.

Megatron walked quickly out of his room, down the hall, and into the Command Center. Soundwave was manning the computer screen, carefully keeping an eye on the approaching Autobots.

"Why are they coming here?" Laserbeam whispered from where she was hiding behind Vortex.

Vortex shrugged. "I've never understood how they organize anything." He muttered.

Psywave tilted her head as she stood beside Soundwave. "Could they possibly be coming to get Dawnsinger back?" She asked, her voice soft and silvery.

Megatron growled. "If that is the reason for their attack, they are mistaken if they think that they will ever get her back." He growled.

Vortex growled as well. "Agreed." He growled. He grinned, showing his unusually sharp canine teeth. "Shall we go intercept them Lord Megatron?" He asked.

Megatron glanced at Dawnsinger's son. He returned the youngling's grin. "Yes, let's." He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus and the other Autobots braked hard as they saw the Decepticons standing in their path. Optimus ordered everyone to transform before he turned his attention on Megatron. He noticed that his brother looked smug about something, like he knew something he didn't. Optimus snorted before he took a step forward.

"Get out of my way, Megatron." Optimus growled.

"What makes you think that you have the right to order me around?" Megatron asked.

"I said get out of my way." Optimus repeated.

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, Prime." Megatron stated, a cruel grin spreading across his face.

Optimus growled. "How many times must I say it, Megatron! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Optimus roared, slowly losing his cool.

Megatron grinned. "Oh, my dear Optimus Prime, I'm not moving. Not an inch. Not until you tell me the reason for your attack." He replied, carefully crossing his fingers behind his back.

Optimus snorted. "Dawnsinger is coming back with us. She has spent too much time in your presence." He replied.

Megatron shook his head. "Dawnsinger isn't going anywhere. She is happy amongst the Decepticons." He stated.

Optimus growled as he took another step forward. He went to snarl something when his optics widened in shock. "Vortex?" He gasped.

Vortex grinned as he stood just to Megatron's left, just behind Soundwave. "Miss me?" He asked as he lifted his gun onto his shoulder. 

"What? What are you doing there? With the Decepticons?" Prowl asked.

Vortex's grin widened. "Oh, that's so simple, Prowl. I am a Decepticon." He replied as he motioned to the insignia on his shoulder. "Not to bad a gig either." He added. "Free reign of what I want to destroy, no one judging me on my choice of friends…mostly because they're the Decepticon younglings, and, best of all, they aren't giving me an audio receptor full of slag for liking Laserbeam!" He elaborated.

Ratchet paled. "Laserbeam? She's with the Decepticons?" He gasped.

Vortex grinned. "Frag yah! Little demon can give yah a run for your money!" Hook commented. "Things got the best throwing arm I've seen in a while."

Ratchet stood there stunned as his mouth opened and closed in horror. "No. No, not Laserbeam. She's no Decepticon." He murmured.

Vortex made the motion of rolling his optics. "Get used to it, Hatchet. Laserbeam is a Decepticon…and she's quite the monster when she wants to be." He stated with a grin. "You taught her well."

Ratchet glared at him. "You little!" He snarled.

"Don't even think about Hatch." Steelhide stated as he activated his cannons. 

Ironhide looked like he had a spark attack. "Steel? What are you doing there?" He demanded, although his voice didn't hold the angry tone it should have.

Steelhide sneered. "Isn't it obvious?" He demanded. "I'm a D-con now!"

Ironhide seemed to inflate with anger. "YOU WHAT!" He roared.

Steelhide grinned. "Temper, temper." He taunted. "You're surprised? Oh my, you really didn't pay very much attention to us, did you?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were holding back snickers of amusement; they had known the whole time that the three Autobot younglings had defected. Sideswipe caught Vortex's optic and grinned. Sunstreaker made a motion of puffing his chest out to show off his Autobot insignia and Sideswipe pretended to whack his brother over the head. Sunstreaker pretended to crumple to the ground while Sideswipe rubbed his fingers against his chest. It was taking everything Vortex had not to break down laughing.

Optimus was completely oblivious to the Twins' antics; he was glaring daggers into Megatron's grinning face. "Autobots; attack!" He ordered.

In a flash, the Autobots and Decepticons were locked in deadly fist-to-fist combats. Sideswipe went for Barricade, quickly starting a fight. Sunstreaker attacked Vortex, who happily returned the favor. To anyone else, the four mechs were fighting each other in rage, but to anyone who was one of Silverfang's followers would see that they were play fighting. Sideswipe kept snarling, sounding deadly and dangerous, but Barricade knew the difference and heard the playful challenge hidden within it. Sunstreaker and Vortex were trying to settle an old dispute on who was stronger; Vortex was currently winning, hands down; he had Sunstreaker in a headlock and the yellow Lamborghini could do little to get the other mech off.

A loud growl temporarily halted the fighting. Everyone looked to towards the hill that the Autobots had taken to get there. Standing on top of the hill were two large silver, metal wolves, one smaller silver wolf, and one tiny yellow wolf that was riding on one of the larger silver wolves. Everyone stared at the four wolves in shock, not sure what to do. The larger of the silver wolves stepped forward and snarled angrily. Hackles pulled back, revealing long, deadly fangs, and the metal fur on its back stood up. The other large wolf tilted its head slightly, almost in confusion before it tipped its head back and howled towards the sky. 

Prowl slammed his hand down on his throat, stopping a sound from escaping him. Vortex, Barricade, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker howled back without tipping their heads back and therefore confusing the others as to who responded. Several whispers went up, wonder as to why the wolves were letting out rallying calls to each other; none of them had asked Silverfang for help in this battle.

The larger silver wolf leapt down the hill, leaving the others behind it. It covered ground quickly, heading directly for them and Prowl's optics widened. The large silver wolf lunged forward and pinned Prowl to the ground, its teeth mere inches from his face. Everyone took surprised steps backwards as a deep, throaty growl left the wolf.

"I am here to rectify a little upstart amongst my ranks." The wolf growled. "I will not stand for followers who attack the younger ones to insure their place." It brought its face closer to Prowl's and snarled. 

Prowl somehow managed to get his feet underneath the silver wolf's stomach and kicked him off. The wolf didn't yelp instead it merely flipped itself over back onto its feet and shook its head.

"You are rather pathetic." It commented. "Do you think that I didn't see that coming?" It shook its head. "Carry on with your battle; I'll deal with Prowl."

The Decepticons didn't need another word before the battle continued. None of them saw Dawnsinger appear on the hill that the Decepticons had come from. Her expression was calm, and yet sad at the same time. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and sighed.

"Once again," she murmured, "I watch them fight for a pointless reason."

She ran her hand along her midsection when an angry snarl, closely followed by a shout of pain. She looked up and frowned; Silverfang was fake mauling Prowl. She shook her head at her older brother's antics. She didn't know what he was doing that for but she guess that it had something to do with Prowl's actions concerning young followers of Silverfang's.

As she was contemplating what Prowl had done this time and sudden burning sensation ran through her stomach. She let out a quite cry of pain, instantly attracting the attention of the other silver wolf. It took one look at her and started racing towards her, the little yellow wolf clinging to its back and the smaller wolf bringing up the rear. As they flew by Silverfang, the God demanded to know what was going on. The pup summed it up in one simple word.

"Sparking." Torrent barked.

Silverfang let out a cry as he took off after the other three wolves. Megatron had caught what Torrent had said and taken one look towards where they were running and felt his energon freeze in his fuel cables. 

"Dawn." He murmured as he darted after the wolves.

Vortex, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Barricade broke apart and dashed after the towering silver giant of a Decepticon. Optimus didn't understand until Bumblebee let out a squeak of "mom", then he took off after his brother.

As the mortals crested the hill, Shadowstriker was in his bipedal form, Jazz was trying to calm her down, and Torrent was holding Dawnsinger's hand. Silverfang was pacing back and forth just in front of her. He glanced at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Barricade and let out one growl, telling them that they were to keep everyone else away. Megatron moved forward and took Dawnsinger's left hand in his. He gently rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand as Optimus and Bumblebee stood on her right. Vortex stayed back, helping the others keep any unwanted Transformers away.

Shadowstriker carefully moved the armor on her stomach aside and used his powers to make the process as painless as he could. After a few minutes, Dawnsinger was cradling her daughter Dawntrendier in her arms. Optimus and Bumblebee were amazed beyond belief at the little femme in Dawnsinger's arms.

Her armor was blackish silver with red "highlight" attachments. Her tiny hands had tiny claws on them. She looked like the perfect mix between Megatron and Dawnsinger that the Autobots were surprised. Megatron took his daughter into his arms and smiled down at the tiny femme. Large, innocent blue optics stared back at him. Her head was tilted in curiosity as she stared up at him. The confusion turned to happiness as she reached up towards him, giggling as she flexed her fingers. Megatron ran a finger gently over her head, enjoying every moment he was with **his** child. It didn't matter that his brother was seeing him in this moment of gentleness. 

Dawntrendier smiled happily as Megatron gave her back to Dawnsinger. Torrent leapt up and looked down at Dawntrendier in excitement. "Can I try and hold her mother?" He asked.

Everyone's mouth, aside from Dawnsinger, Silverfang, and Shadowstriker, fell open. Dawnsinger smiled gently. "Of course, just be careful." She replied as she handed the tiny mech the tiny femme.

Torrent smiled down at his little sister and he started tickling the femme. Dawntrendier started giggling as she twisted in her older brother's arms. Optimus stared down at Torrent in amazement as the little yellow mech handed the sparkling back.

Optimus swallowed. "Dawn?" He whispered. "Is that?" 

"Megatron's?" Dawnsinger asked as she gave him a rather bored look. "Yes, Dawntrendier is born from mine and Megatron's spark." She stated.

Optimus opened his mouth again but Silverfang cut him off. "Not here." He stated. "Not now, not in front of a sparkling." 

Optimus closed his mouth quickly. Just as everything started turning out ok, a gunshot blasted towards them. Shadowstriker neutralized it but when he turned around, he singled out one Decepticons and permanently off-lined his weapons. Silverfang told everyone to return to their bases; the battle was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawnsinger held her sparkling to her chest as Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Vortex, Steelhide, and Barricade swooned over her. It seemed that no matter what side of the war they were one, all Transformers loved sparklings. As they entered the rec room, the three Seeker mech's mouth fell open.

Ravenclaw smiled as she walked over to Starscream and placed a small black sparkling in his arms. "Say hello to your son." She cooed as the little Seeker sparkling opened his optics. Starscream smiled as he cradled the sparkling to his chest.

"My son." He whispered. "Cloudchaser." He whispered.

Thundercracker was cradling a small orange femme Seeker sparkling to his chest as Sonicclap stood by proudly. "Soniccloud." The blue Seeker murmured.

Skywarp looked down at the little white femme Seeker in his arms with so much love that they knew in an instant that he would be a caring father. "Skychaser." He whispered. 

Dawnsinger giggled. "They all have some part of their name that is similar." She stated.

Starscream smiled. "It just means that they will be close." He stated. He stroked his son's cheek affectionately.

"One mech, three femmes. That poor thing." Megatron chuckled.

**Author's note:** Once again, read **lendaras**'_Silverfang's Legacy_ for the shortened version. And kudos to him for actually coming up with the chapter! Thank you! 


	17. Sparkling

Chapter 17 Sparkling

Chapter 17 Sparkling

A week had passed since the sparklings had been born and to everyone's surprise the base was still in one piece. Dawntrendier seemed to settle the other sparklings down, Cloudchaser was constantly getting stuck in the rafters from trying to get his premature thrusters to work, Soniccloud was found constantly hanging from one of the Seekers' wings, and Skychaser kept appearing out of nowhere, scare the living day lights out of whatever unsuspecting Decepticon that had been chosen as a victim, then vanish again. 

What surprised Dawnsinger was that Soundwave always seemed to have one of the sparklings with him at all times. Wherever the stony Communications Officer was, at least one, if not all, of the sparklings were with him. Some of the Decepticons joked that Soundwave had been nominated for sparkling-sitting duty. Soundwave, for the most part, didn't seem to mind the sparklings, not even when Skychaser would tug at his face mask or when Soniccloud would attempt to open his chest compartment manually. If fact Dawnsinger would swear that there was always a smile hidden under Soundwave's mask, almost as if he was happy to have the sparklings there annoying him.

Dawnsinger was sitting in the rec room with Ravenclaw, Bluemoon, Sonicclap, and Psywave with all of their respected sparklings. Soniccloud kept letting out content chirps as she dangled from her mother's wing. It seemed to be the little Seeker's favourite thing to do. Dawntrendier was curled up against Dawnsinger's chest, sleeping off her nightly energon. Cloudchaser looked over at them curiously from Ravenclaw's lap. If there was one thing that everyone noticed, it was that Cloudchaser seemed interested in everything that Dawntrendier did. Skychaser was nestled contently against her mother's chest as she sucked on her thumb.

Dawnsinger smiled down at her sparkling as the little blackish silver femme opened and closed her hand as she slept. It was one thing to have mech sparklings, but a femme was different. Mechs tended to be nosier, pushier, and a little harder to deal with; at least the Autobot mech sparklings had been. If there was one thing that Dawnsinger remembered about raising the little mechs at the Autobot base, it was that if there was someone to torment, they were all over that poor individual. Ironhide was painted pink so many times that one sparkling once asked why he had painted himself black. At least with the femmes they knew how to behave for the most part. No one was ever painted, but Prowl did have to get his quarters repainted a few times when Sideswipe "accidentally" left a paintbrush and a large can of blue paint lying around. Dawnsinger wondered what her little sparkling was going to do to the Decepticons and what she was going to drag the other sparklings into. Her sparklings always seemed to lead the pranking when it started. The only time it wasn't was when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were growing up.

The door to the rec room slid open and Dawnsinger smiled slightly as Soundwave walked over to them. Psywave kept her optics trained on the floor while her father was standing nearby. It was slightly infuriating that Psywave had to constantly display inferiority to Soundwave, Starscream, Megatron, and another high ranked Decepticon. Barricade never showed that to anyone and he wasn't considered to be that high of a rank.

"And to what do we owe the visit, Soundwave?" Dawnsinger asked calmly.

Soundwave glanced down at her and seemed to be contemplating his answer. "I was merely…curious as to what the sparklings were doing." He replied.

Ravenclaw cocked an optic ridge. "The same thing they do every night at this hour." She replied. "Get their nightly energon and usually," she glanced at the hyperactive Soniccloud, "fall into recharge." She stated.

Psywave winced slightly as Soundwave's head swiveled around to glare at the smoky grey femme. His visor darkened as he glared at Ravenclaw, but the Seeker didn't seem at all affected. She merely continued to twirl her fingers around in front of Cloudchaser's face and watched as the little Seeker attempted to grab them. His happy chirps brought a smile to everyone's face as they watched the little black mech make swipes at his mother's fingers. Ravenclaw chuckled as she lifted Cloudchaser into the air and rubbed her nose against his.

"Don't start with the baby talk please." A rather annoyed voice stated. "I've heard enough of it for one day."

Dawnsinger pursed her lips as she glared over at Bonecrusher as he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "It is really not any of your concern if we decide to talk like that." She stated coldly.

Bonecrusher waved his hand around. "Oh, yes, forgive me _Lady_ Dawnsinger." He sneered. "I really should have thought about what I said before I voice my opinion. I mean, it's not like the rest of the base is sick and tired of hearing you femmes talk like that."

Psywave's head snapped up and she spun her head around to glare at the mech. "Well excuse me, Bonecrusher, but I really could care less about what you think! I've heard quite a few of the other mechs in the base talk like that to the sparklings and never once have I heard **anyone** complain!" She snapped.

Bonecrusher blinked in surprise at the purple-red femme's outburst. His surprised look quickly turned to annoyance. "Oh really?" He growled. "I don't think you hear very well seen as how your head is always pointed at the floor!"

Psywave leapt to her feet, her fists clenched, and her whole frame shaking in rage. "I show respect to my superiors!" She snarled. "But I guess that is just too much of a hassle for someone of your disposition! I mean, it's not like you're the lowest ranking Decepticon, so why should you act polite to anyone?!"

Bonecrusher was on his feet and glaring up at Psywave. "You are a glitch! You think you're all that just because you're psychic! Well guess what? Being psychic doesn't make you any better than the rest of us! It just makes you a major freak!" He snarled.

Psywave let out an insulted grunt. "I'm a freak? I'M A FREAK?! Have you looked in the mirror pal?! I at least don't have some freakish shovel thing dangling over my head!" She screamed.

Bonecrusher scoffed. "No, but that doesn't stop you from being a freak!" He snapped. He started waving his hands around his head in dramatic ways. ""Oh look at me!"" He stated in a high pitched voice. ""I'm going to make you hover in the air because I'm a freak!"" He taunted.

Psywave's hand flew to her forehead as she snarled. "Go blast your fragging spark out of your chest!" She screamed as her pink-purple optics flashed.

Bonecrusher's optics widened as his arm suddenly transformed into his cannon and the barrel started turning towards his chest. Dawnsinger's optics widened in disbelief as Soundwave lunged forward and grabbed hold of Psywave's raised arm.

"Psywave! That is ENOUGH!" He shouted as he yanked her fingers away from her head.

The moment her fingers broke contact with her head, Bonecrusher's gun stop turning towards him. He transformed his hand back and stared at Psywave in shock as she stood there glaring at him and panting.

"What the frag is your problem?" He demanded as he backed away. He didn't stick around long enough to get an answer; as soon as he backed away he bolted for the door and left without a glance back.

Psywave collapsed against Soundwave's chest as she let out a shaky sob. Ravenclaw, Bluemoon, and Sonicclap all looked at each other. They stood up and said a quick good-bye before they quickly left the room. Dawnsinger remained where she was with a now fully awake Dawntrendier staring up at Soundwave and Psywave.

Psywave was clutching Soundwave tightly as she cried into his chest. The large blue mech rubbed her back gently as he let out soft hushing noises. Dawnsinger tilted her head and smiled at the display of tenderness between the two Decepticons. Soundwave merely glanced back at her and gave her a blank stare. Dawntrendier let out a soft chirp as she stared up at him; she obviously approved of the interaction between him and his youngling.

Psywave pulled back slightly as she wiped the tears away from her optics. "I d-d-don't know what c-c-came over me." She cried. "I j-j-just got so mad." She clenched her hands and glared down at them. "I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to pay for saying that." She growled. Her face fell as she looked up at Soundwave. "I guess I was out of line." She whispered.

Soundwave looked down at her. "You need to learn to control your temper." He replied. A sudden twinkle appeared in his visor that brought a shy smile to Psywave's face. "But he deserved to be scared like that. I personally was about to cause him some excruciating pain, but I like your way better." He chuckled.

Psywave smiled as she stepped away from her father and turned towards Dawnsinger. "Sorry." She apologized.

Dawnsinger smiled. "For what?" She asked. "Bonecrusher deserved to get his spark shot out of his chest. He was being extremely rude." She stated before she frowned. "_Lady_ Dawnsinger? Who came up with that?" She asked.

Psywave shrugged. "I've never heard anyone say that." She replied. 

"He may have called you that because you are _Lord_ Megatron's mate." Soundwave offered.

Dawnsinger nodded. "That is a fair point." She huffed.

As Dawnsinger stood up she heard a very faint female voice calling out. "Someone, someone please, help me." It called out, oh so faintly.

Dawnsinger froze as she felt a very weak pulsing spark nearby. She glanced down at Dawntrendier and bit her lip. "Soundwave?" She asked.

Soundwave looked at her curiously. "Yes?" 

"Could you look after Dawntrendier for a little while?" She asked. "I know it's short notice but," 

Soundwave nodded. "Of course." He replied. 

Dawnsinger handed her little femme over to Soundwave and sighed. "Be good." She stated before she turned and sprinted out of the room. 

She raced through the base, stopping every now and again to avoid smacking someone clean off their feet. When she made it outside she stopped and listened again. The voice was just as faint, but it seemed closer and clearer. She nodded her head and raced off in search of the owner. 

Trees whipped by her as she raced through the woods. The top of her head stuck out slightly over the canopy, but she paid it no mind; she was too focused on finding whatever femme was distraught. As she came to a clearing, her spark clenched painfully. Lying in the clearing was a femme with a bulging midsection. Somehow, she had managed to be lying in a puddle of her own energon and was slowly dying.

Dawnsinger didn't waste a minute to race over to the femme and kneel beside her. "What happened?" She asked.

The blue femme looked up at her with dimming blue optics. "I don't know. One minute I was preparing to bring my child into this world, the next this huge white and black wolf leaps out of nowhere and attacks me. I didn't have time to run away; my sparkling is ready to come and the metallic wolf moved too fast." She whispered. "I fear that I'm too late to save my sparkling."

Dawnsinger unsheathed her attachments and her optics glowed. "No, you are not." She stated plainly. "Trust me." She whispered as the femme's optics widened in fear.

Dawnsinger's yellow attachments glowed and the blue femme relaxed and rested on her back. Dawnsinger quickly removed the armor on the femme's stomach and opened a clear passage to her womb chamber. She slid her hands into the cavity and grasped the little, fully-formed sparkling. When Dawnsinger pulled the sparkling out, she gasped in shock. 

The wolf-like features were already starting to disappear, but the feathery antennas, protruding snout, and long tail gave it away. Either the child was another one of Silverfang's children or another of Silverfang's eternal followers had mated with the femme. Dawnsinger brought the child to her chest and cradled it as she looked down at the dying mother.

The blue femme looked up at her with unfocused optics. "What is it?" She asked.

"A femme." Dawnsinger replied.

The blue femme smiled. "Call her Flash." She whispered. "In honor of her father."

Dawnsinger frowned. "Who is her father?" She asked.

"Blur." The femme replied. A weak smile appeared on her lips. "He would be so proud of her." She whispered before her optics went out and her body darkened.

Dawnsinger nodded as she stood up. "Blur would be very proud." She whispered.

As she went to turn away, she heard the familiar call of a wolf. She turned around and watched as a medium sized blue and white wolf came trotting into the clearing. It looked down at the dead form of the femme and its ears fell sadly against its head. It padded forward and picked the femme up in its jaws. A quick flip of its head and the femme was resting on its back. It gave Dawnsinger a sad look but its ears perked up when it noticed the small blue and red femme in her arms.

Dawnsinger smiled as she tilted the sparkling for the wolf to see. "She is your daughter Blur." She whispered. "I promise to find someone to care for her." 

Blur wagged his tail slowly. _"Thankyou."_ He said, his words running together like the always had. _"Itruelyappreciateit."_ He added before he turned and padded away.

Dawnsinger smiled as she turned back towards the base. "I wonder who is willing to take you in." She asked the sparkling.

The sparkling let out soft chirp as her body reverted to the normal Transformer body. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this some kind of conspiracy?!" Bonecrusher demanded as he glared at the recharging femme in Dawnsinger's arms. "That would be **four** femmes! FOUR!"

"Your point?" Dawnsinger asked as she smiled down at the sparkling. "So what is one extra femme?"

Several of the Decepticons let out murmurs of agreement. Bonecrusher snorted. "What are we going to do with her when she gets older? Femmes are not very good at fighting." He stated coldly.

**CLANG**

Bonecrusher let out a cry of pain as he stumbled away from the blow of the wrench that Laserbeam had just thrown. "Want to run that by me again?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Ouch. You little glitch!" Bonecrusher snarled.

Vortex stepped forward and towered over Bonecrusher. "What did you just call her?" He asked, a low growl entering his voice.

Bonecrusher's optics widened fearfully. "N-n-nothing at all!" He squeaked as he backtracked away from Vortex.

Vortex grinned. "That's what I thought." He stated as he turned back towards Dawnsinger.

She shook her head at her son's actions. "As I was saying, someone has to look after her." She stated.

To her surprise, as well as everyone else's, Soundwave stepped forward. "I'll look after her." He stated.

Dawnsinger blinked a few times in shock, but smiled softly as she handed the little femme over. Flash let out a long yawn as she cuddled against Soundwave's chest. Everyone let out soft "aww's" as they saw the little femme tucked against Soundwave's chest. Dawnsinger smiled as they all exited the room and headed for their quarters. Megatron walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he tucked Dawntrendier into the crook of his arm.

"Do you think that Soundwave will take good care of Flash?" She asked as she leant against Megatron's chest.

"You weren't here when Psywave was a sparkling. Trust me; Flash is in good hands." Megatron chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Psywave shook her head as Soundwave cradled Flash against his chest. "Ok, spill." She sighed. "Why did you want to take care of the sparkling?"

Soundwave looked up at her and chuckled. "This little sparkling reminds me of a certain femme when she was a sparkling." He replied.

Psywave smiled. "I'll make sure to let Screamstar know that you think he's a femme." She joked.

Soundwave shook his head as Flash let out a yawn. He smiled behind his face mask as he stroked her cheek gently. Psywave let out a soft laugh as she collapsed on her recharge bed beside Soundwave's. They shared a room, mostly because they needed the other nearby just to remain sane with all of the crazy Decepticons…and for Soundwave to keep tabs on her. He didn't trust that she would try to do something with Screamstar.

"Flash is going to be trouble." Psywave commented.

"I'm wouldn't be surprised if she was." Soundwave replied as Flash cuddled against his chest as he lay down.

**Author's note:** Whoo! I don't know why, but Soundwave seems like a good fatherly figure. Might be because he has to put up with his Cassettes. Anyways, for those who didn't catch on, Blur is dead. He's one of the lucky few that continue to serve Silverfang after his death. If they follow the Gods after they die, the same thing that applies with the Gods reproduction, applies to them. So yah, interesting, no? And Psywave is still trying to control her powers. Sometimes though, she just loses it and wants to make sure someone pays. Unfortunately, Bonecrusher pushed her too far. Anyways, leave me a nice review and tell me what you think!


	18. Not So Peaceful

Chapter 18 Not So Peaceful

Chapter 18 Not So Peaceful

Dawnsinger smiled as Dawntrendier tried to reach the energon treat that Vortex was holding above her as she sat on his lap. Vortex kept laughing as he teased his little sister. Megatron was sitting beside Dawnsinger, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Vortex tease his daughter.

Dawntrendier let out pathetic chirps as she tried reaching for the treat. She looked up at Vortex and made her optics fill up with tears. Vortex's optics widened and he began to shake his head quickly. He was too late however; Dawntrendier tipped her head back and let out a loud, piercing cry. Megatron bolted towards Vortex and scooped Dawntrendier into his arms.

"I swear I didn't mean to make her cry!" Vortex yipped as he quickly leapt away from Megatron.

Dawnsinger sighed. "Well, you did hold the energon treat out of her reach." She stated as she stood up.

"I didn't know she was going to cry!" Vortex yipped as he quickly tried to hide from Megatron; he had gotten very protective of his daughter and he didn't like anyone making her cry or scared. Bonecrusher already had to be repaired by his "brothers" and Laserbeam, who wasn't the least bit gentle about his repairs, because he happened to glance at her the wrong way and his shovel-like appendage closed slowly and menacingly. Needless to say, Dawntrendier had screamed and Megatron had attacked Bonecrusher without a second thought.

"She's a baby Vortex! Of course she's going to cry!" Dawnsinger laughed.

Dawntrendier chirp softly from the protection of Megatron's arms. Vortex walked cautiously over to Megatron, instinctively showing that he wasn't a threat. Silverfang had taught him that and every wolf follower acted like that when they believed that they were in trouble with a wolf of a higher rank. Megatron kept his optics trained on Vortex's form as the youngling gave the offending energon treat to Dawntrendier. The little femme sparkling let out a happy chirp as she immediately began to devour the energon treat. Vortex backed off quickly, not wanting to stay too close to an angry Megatron.

Dawnsinger laughed softly before she stopped suddenly and turned her head in the direction of the door. A long, trailing wolf howl rose to an almost urgent cry before it faded away. Vortex went into a crouch immediately and tipped his head up and howled towards the ceiling. Megatron raised an optic ridge, just as another answering howl went up.

"Wonder what the problem is this time." Megatron snorted as Vortex gave him a crooked smile and bolted out of their quarters.

Dawnsinger shrugged as she walked over to him. "Who knows. It might have something to do with who attacked Flash's mother." She offered as she picked Dawntrendier up and cradled her to her chest.

Suddenly, a medium sized black and white wolf pushed the door to their room open and trotted over to them. It wagged its tail slowly at a low level, showing that it accepted that they were of a higher rank. Sometimes the whole "Silverfang's followers showed their superiors submission" was a little annoying in Dawnsinger's opinion.

The black and white wolf trotted over to them and took Megatron's hand in its mouth. The wolf gave it a small tug and released it. It trotted towards the door and looked back at them, its red optics almost had a begging look to them. Dawnsinger smiled as she understood.

"My brother wants Megatron and me to come as well?" She asked.

The wolf let out a low growl as it nodded. Dawnsinger smiled as she looked up at Megatron and followed the wolf out of their quarters. Megatron sighed as he followed her, making a quick stop to tell Soundwave, who had a snoozing Flash on his lap, that they were stepping out for a little while and to try to keep the base in one piece. When they made it outside the base, the wolf quickened its pace, turning from a slow trot to a slow, but ground covering lope. Dawnsinger held her daughter tightly to her chest as she sped up. She felt Dawntrendier's tiny attachments wrap around her arms just incase she ended up falling somehow.

After what felt like a couple of hours, they made it to a large clearing. Dawnsinger let out a shout of joy as she saw her brother and sisters waiting for her. Fangwing was at her side in an instant, hugging her tightly as they greeted each other in a very old form of Cybertronian. Fangwing caught sight of little Dawntrendier and let out a soft "aww". She scooped the little blackish silver sparkling up into her arms and let out soft mewing noises. Dawnsinger smiled when she saw the shocked look on her mate's face.

"My sister always swooned over sparklings." She explained as Fangwing pulled out one of her own feathers and began to tickle Dawntrendier under her chin.

"Wow Sister." Fangwing said softly. "You always do end up having gorgeous sparklings. Look at this little thing! She's a little angel!" She cooed as she rubbed her cheek against Dawntrendier's body.

"Harrumph!" Gunship snorted. "I still don't see what is so important about this sparkling. So Dawnsinger had another kid, big deal." She snapped as she walked over to them.

Megatron stared at Gunship, a slight anger building in his fuel tank. She may be a Goddess, and a dangerous one at that, but she didn't have the right to insult his daughter or his mate. He went to take a step forward when a low growl caught his audio receptor. He watched as Silverfang, still in his wolf mode, trotted over to them.

"No one ever said you had to come, dear sister." He snarled as he transformed and towered over everyone. "This is a time to rejoice over a new life, not grow jealous because your sister now has three children as opposed to two."

Gunship snorted as her arm cannons, not unlike Ironhide's, whirled to life. "I am NOT jealous!" She snarled as her red optics flashed. "I'm just saying, that's three children now. She doesn't pay any attention to Bumblebee, so how can she even think about wanting another child?"

Megatron spun on Dawnsinger, his body suddenly filled with too many emotions, anger and betrayal the most dominate. "BUMBLEBEE is your other son?!" He snarled.

Gunship grinned cruelly. "Opps. Did I let that slip?" She asked.

Dawnsinger glared at her sister before she turned to Megatron. She put on a calm face and nodded. "Yes Megatron, Bumblebee is my other son." She said plainly.

Megatron shook his head as he clenched his fists. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Told you what?" Optimus' voice demanded.

Everyone spun to face him as he walked into the clearing, being lead by a red wolf and a yellow wolf with black ears. Bumblebee followed, his steps slightly jumpy and Dawnsinger noticed that his radio antennas were sticking up a little straighter on his head. She grinned as Bumblebee noticed her and let out a soft chirp of greeting. His optics landed on Megatron and he and Optimus immediately went into battle mode. Megatron let out a snarl as he took a menacing step forward.

"ENOUGH!" Silverfang shouted as he leapt in between the two brothers. Megatron stepped back quickly while Optimus stood his ground. "Stand down, all of you. I did not summon you here to have you squabble like sparklings." He growled. He threw a glare at Gunship. "Hint, hint." He added.

Gunship snorted angrily. Silverfang turned his attention back to Optimus. "Act like brothers you two, or I swear to my father Primus, I'll rip you a new aftshaft!" He snarled.

Optimus looked very taken back at being swore at by an angry god. Dawnsinger stormed forward and slapped Silverfang behind his antennas. The eldest of the Gods let out an undignified yelp as he leapt away from his sister and rubbed his head. "What was that for?!" He demanded. "Frag it Dawn! That hurt!"

"Swear one more time in front of the sparkling and I'll do more than just slap you!" Dawnsinger growled as her red attachments glowed slightly.

Silverfang's optics widened. "Sorry! I forgot that little Dawn was here too!" He yipped as he backed away from his little sister.

Bumblebee let out a small giggle, earning him a teasing glare from Silverfang. "Come here little one. It's been a while since I got a good look at you." Silverfang stated as he beckoned his nephew to him. "Don't worry, I don't bite…often." He added as Bumblebee hesitated.

A large blue, black, yellow, and red wolf trotted up behind Bumblebee and gave him a shove. "Don't worry about it bro." Vortex stated. Optimus' and Bumblebee's jaws hit the ground. "Uncle Silverfang doesn't bite hard, unless you piss him off, then you had better start running."

Optimus looked at the young wolf. "Vortex?" He asked.

Vortex grinned, baring his large fangs. "Right on! You actually got my name right! Good for you." He mocked as he trotted past his father. The red and yellow wolves followed him, and the smaller black and white wolf that had escorted Dawnsinger and Megatron trotted after them.

Bumblebee took a quick gulp before he stepped closer to Silverfang. The large, silver mech knelt down and lifted Bumblebee's chin up. He gave him a quick once over and nodded. Bumblebee stumbled back and watched as Silverfang tilted his head.

"I think you're ready to join the pack now." He stated.

Bumblebee's mouth opened. "T-t-the p-p-pack?" He squeaked.

Silverfang grinned before he tipped his head back and howled to the heavens. Vortex, the red wolf, the yellow wolf, and the black and white wolf all howled to the sky. Three returning howls brought a smile to Dawnsinger and Fangwing's face. Bumblebee suddenly tipped his head back and let out a long howl as his body began to shift around. He left the normal mech design behind him as he swiftly changed to the design of Silverfang's followers. He stumbled backwards before he looked up at Silverfang and wagged his tail shyly back and forth.

The red wolf let out a playful yip as he rushed forward and tackled Bumblebee to the ground. Bumblebee grunted once before he and the red wolf were play-fighting.

"Energon treat says Bumblebee kicks his skid plate!" A young mech's voice rang out as a small yellow pup came racing into the clearing.

"What? Bee? Nah, Sides has got him whipped." Jazz's voice rang after the pup as a small silver wolf raced after the pup.

"I don't know. Newly made followers can be slightly stronger for a few hours." A large silver wolf stated as it trotted after the small silver wolf. "I have my high grade on Bee.

There was a yip as the red wolf was sent flying backwards. Bumblebee leapt to his feet, his tail wagging happily as he paced back and forth. "This rocks!" He shouted as he looked back at a shocked Optimus. "This totally rocks!"

Dawnsinger smiled as she unsheathed her attachments. "Isn't it?" She laughed as Optimus and Bumblebee's optics widened in shock.

Fangwing let out an energon curdling scream that earned a terrified cry from little Dawntrendier. Megatron leapt forward and grabbed his daughter from Fangwing's arms, not caring if he offended the Goddess. Fangwing didn't seem affected as she turned her gaze skyward. The sound of quickly approaching wings made everyone else look towards the heavens.

A huge mech dropped down into the clearing and folded his enormous wings behind him. Megatron's mouth opened in shock; the mech was even bigger than he was! He was just to say shorter than Silverfang, and his body was composed of white and red armor and metallic feathers on his wings. The mech's azure blue optics gazed down softly at Fangwing as the Goddess approached him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She turned back to the gathering and grinned.

"My dear little sister," she cooed, "I'd like you to meet my mate Skyfire."

Dawnsinger, Megatron, Optimus, Bumblebee, and most of the gathered wolves' jaws all hit the ground in shock. Skyfire chuckled softly as he gazed down at his old commander. "Long time no see, sir." He said gently to Optimus.

"How? When?" Optimus stuttered.

Dawnsinger's optics glazed over. "Skyfire…you died?" She whispered sadly.

Skyfire smiled softly. "Do not fret, my lady Dawnsinger. I didn't even know I was dead until I saw the gates to the Matrix." He stated. He gazed down at Fangwing and pulled her close to him. "Fangwing caught me before I hit the ground and claimed me as her mate. She admired my courage in battle and wanted someone like that to be beside her since Starscream had found himself his true spark partner." He added.

Dawnsinger smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She replied. "I'm sure Starscream will be happy to know that you found someone too." She added.

Silverfang let out a grunt. "As much as I love a good reunion, we need to get to the task at hand." He stated earning everyone's attention. He grinned. "As you have probably figured out, Dawnsinger," he stated as he nodded to his sister, "is the fourth Goddess. And perhaps one of the most powerful." Gunship let out an angry snort. Silverfang glared at his younger sister. "Moving on." He growled.

"It would appear that since our little family has grown again with the addition of Dawntrendier," he stated as he smiled at the little femme now staring curiously up at him from the safety of Megatron's arms, "I think it is only fair that we inform the immediate family as to whom is now in amongst the Ranks of the Followers."

Fangwing nodded as she took a slight step forward. "Yes." She agreed. "We have some new bodies to account for. Bumblebee has already joined us, finally, so that is one less to name." She stated, her fang sliding against each other slightly as she spoke.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Yes Sister, it would be nice to know where the sparkling at the base fit in, since I'm sure they are more than mere sparklings by now." She stated, a rather regal tone entering her voice.

Silverfang nodded. "But first, allow me to introduce my pack…well, those present actually." He added with a shrug and a grin. "My eldest son, Lightbringer." He stated the large, silver wolf transformed. "My youngest son Jazz." He said with a smile as the small, silver wolf transformed. Optimus' jaw hit the ground, as did Bumblebee's. Megatron wasn't that surprised for some reason. "And my nephew Torrent." He said as the yellow pup transformed.

The red wolf had rejoined the others now and was massaging his head with his paw as Vortex sniggered. "Now, you all know Vortex." Silverfang chuckled as Vortex transformed and stood up proudly. "But perhaps you don't know Barricade." He added as the black and white wolf transformed.

"Barricade?!" Megatron gawked at the form of his soldier. "Since when?"

Barricade turned to him and bowed. "Forgive me for not telling you, Lord Megatron, but I have been a follower since I was online. Since I started out as an Autobot, I was immediately trained as one of Silverfang's followers. When I…defected, I was unable to follow him, since he fought with the Autobots and that would have been treachery to you, my Lord." He explained.

Megatron frowned and nodded. "Of course." He replied.

"Moving along." Silverfang chuckled. "Optimus, this is Sideswipe," he stated as the red wolf transformed and grinned up at the Autobot leader, "and Sunstreaker." The yellow wolf transformed and gave a cocky wave to Optimus.

Optimus' jaw looked like it was going to permanently stay on the ground. Silverfang chuckled again.

Fangwing cleared her throat. "As you know, Bluebird and Screamstar," she smiled at her son's name, "have been following me for a while now. Along with the older Seekers." She stated.

Gunship snorted. "And Steelhide and Laserbeam follow me." She grunted.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Psywave has been a follower of mine since she was able to control herself to some extent. Soundwave taught her the _real_ truth about me." She stated.

Fangwing took the ground next. "From the generation now in your base, Cloudchaser, Soniccloud, and Skychaser are followers of mine. When they are older they will begin to learn what is expected of them." She stated.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Of course my sparkling Dawntrendier will be my follower when she gets older. We still have yet to see what she will be able to do." She cooed as she walked over to her mate and sparkling and gently tickled her sparkling's chin.

Silverfang grinned as he gave a quick signal to his Shadowstriker. "And finally, Blur's child Flash will be my follower when she comes of age." He stated as Shadowstriker howled towards the heavens.

There was a flash of blue metal and white fangs before a terrified scream ripped through the clearing. Prowl was thrown into the clearing, his body fully transformed into his Follower mode. He went to get to his feet, but was struck down by a flash of blue and white metal.

"_Youwillpayforwhatyoudidtomymate!"_ Blur snarled as he attacked Prowl.

Prowl kicked Blur off of him and transformed into his white and black wolf mode. He snarled as he tried to meet Blur's attacks, only to find himself getting severely thrashed. Optimus went to step towards the fighting wolves when Silverfang shook his head.

"Stay out of this Optimus." He stated. "It's high time Prowl learnt that his actions towards younglings, such as Barricade when he first joined us when he was still a sparkling, and attacking unborn members of the pack, not to mention innocent bonded mates will not go unpunished." He explained.

Optimus' face twisted in disgust at his officer. "He did what?" He growled.

Blur howled triumphantly as he held a half-dead Prowl to the ground. _"Maybethatwillteachyoualesson!" _He growled.

Silverfang snorted. "Agreed. Prowl." He snarled. "You are stripped of your title amongst my followers. You are lower than scum now. Do not expect me to continue to accept you for much longer if you continue with your actions." He growled.

Shadowstriker moved forward and snatched Prowl up in his jaws. "I'll take him back to the base." He growled as he took off towards the Autobot base.

Silverfang turned towards Bumblebee and Optimus. "You must not tell a soul of what you saw here, is that understood?" He asked.

They both nodded. "Completely." They replied.

"More will be explained to you on a later date, Bumblebee." Silverfang added. "For now, return to your bases." He smiled as Dawntrendier let out a long yawn. "I think your sparkling is in need of a recharge." He chuckled. "Barricade!" He snapped.

Barricade raced over to him. "Yes sir?" He asked as he stood at attention.

"Escort them home." Silverfang stated. "Vortex, you're free to go too." He added.

Both mechs nodded as they transformed quickly into their wolf modes. "We'll change back just before we reach the base." Vortex stated to Barricade.

"Fine, but the moment we get back to base, you are inferior to me." Barricade stated as they headed back home.

"What?! Oh come on 'Cade!" Vortex whined.

Dawnsinger laughed as she waved over her shoulder to her family. Fangwing waved back, her red optics alive with delight while Silverfang and the other wolves howled after them.

**Author's note:** Shadowstriker/Lightbringer is property of lendaras. You copy and steal it and you have to deal with him. Anyways, just thought I'd extend his chapter again. Read his story _Silverfang's Legacy_ to have a slightly more in-depth look at his character.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ok, I really don't know why, but I love Soundwave! Maybe because he's one of the most deadly Decepticon or maybe because he is a telepathic, stony, terrifying machine. Whatever the reason is, this chapter is dedicated to him and the belief that he would be a very good daddy. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Soundwave smiled behind his mask as Flash reach up towards him, her little hands clenching and unclenching from her position in the protection of his arm. He placed the bottle full of a special energon formula in her mouth and dimmed his optics happily as she guzzled it down. Flash was continuously trying to take more than she could really consume in one sitting, so he had to keep pulling the bottle out of her mouth to get her to swallow. When she was finished, she let out a small burp before she snuggled deeper into his protective arm and let out a small yawn as she began to process the energon that she just consumed.

Soundwave had always loved sparklings; their innocents was a welcome to his battle-hardened spark and their ability to change even the cruelest Decepticon into a swooning guardian had always amazed him. He had seen Starscream destroy an entire sector of Cybertron and the moment he returned to base, his son Screamstar would come running to see him and Starscream would be unable to resist the little black and gold sparkling. Megatron didn't even hold back from showing his little sparkling how much he loved her. Dawntrendier would simply chirp at him, flash her blue optics, and lift up her arms towards her then Megatron would scoop her up into his arms and then everyone else would turn a blind optic to their leader as he kept his daughter entertained.

He glanced up at Psywave and smiled again. His little youngling, she had grown up so quickly on him, not to mention away from him. Sure she still loved him, that he could see, but she wasn't his little sparkling anymore. She turned to her friends for comfort now rather than him, but amidst his internal pain at the rejection, he was joyous. He had known from the moment he had reclaimed her from the Autobot glitch that he had unfortunately mated with that she would be shy. He had always wanted her to mingle with the other Decepticons, to become assimilated into their way of life. Instead, she feared every one of the Decepticons, preferring to cling to him than to get to know the others.

He remembered having to figure out a way to work around his little sparkling as she clung to his chest, afraid of everything around her. When she was old enough, he taught her to respect her superiors, mostly Megatron, and, sadly however, she showed too much respect, even to those who didn't deserve her respect. She was always showing submission, which hadn't been his intended idea, but, then again, she was still alive. He also remembered when she wanted to leave them for a short time; she was afraid that Megatron would treat her like a weapon to be used against the Autobots.

His paternal instincts had screamed at him not to let her leave, but his logic circuits had told him that some time alone was what she needed to toughen up. He had let her leave, sending two of his Cassettes with her, just incase. When he discovered later that Screamstar had gone with her, he felt horrible, particularly for Starscream, after all, that was his son. He had been worried for so long, but when neither of them turned up on any of their scans, both he and Starscream had believed that their sparklings were either captured by Autobots or destroyed. It had been a huge surprise when they had arrived with the Autobot younglings on their ship.

**Begin Flashback**

Thundercracker moaned in annoyance. "How long until we actually get to this planet?" He grumbled.

"3 more weeks." Soundwave replied in equal annoyance.

Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sonicclap, and Bluemoon all groaned. Soundwave shook his head as he returned to his station. Skywarp continued to complain and he was seriously starting to contemplate sending him an annoying buzzing noise through his CPU. Just as he was about to begin his personal form of fun with the black Seeker, a sudden warning signal went up; someone was attempting to catch up with their ship and dock.

Thundercracker began to tap away at the keypad in front of him. "We've got a small ship coming up on the starboard side. Ok, they just docked and are heading through." He stated.

Soundwave grunted as he gave the silent order to head towards the docking bay. As they all pulled out their guns, Soundwave sent Ravage and Lazerbeak ahead of them to scout everything out. When they turned towards the docking bay, Thundercracker stepped forward.

"Ok, whoever just docked on our ship, come out with your weapons in plain sight. They are to be offline, is that understood?" He barked.

There were muffled voices behind the door. "Oh for crying out loud! Put that fragging cannon away!" One voice snapped.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Another replied.

The door to the docking bay slid open and a blue, black, yellow, and red version of Optimus Prime stepped out. He was closely followed by a silver version of Ironhide and a mint green version of Ratchet. All the Decepticons quickly leveled their weapons with the Autobot younglings, earning a terrified yip from the smaller Ratchet look-alike. They realized that this was a young femme as she quickly hid behind the Optimus look-alike.

"Hey! You don't have to point those at us!" The youngling stated, his blue optics focused solely on the cannons pointing at him.

"Oh? Then why don't you explain to us why the sparklings of Autobots are standing on our ship?" Skywarp demanded.

"Ouch." The silver version of Ironhide grumbled. "He's got a point Vor."

"Steel, clam up." The female Ratchet snapped.

"What's going on?" A small femme voice asked. The Decepticons grumbled angrily as a blue version of Bumblebee walked out beside the other younglings. She looked up at the guns and let out a small squeak. "Oh!"

Skywarp growled. "What is this?!" He demanded. "An Autobot conspiracy?!"

The young Optimus Prime shook his head. "No! No, really, we aren't here on any of our parents orders!" He stated quickly.

Soundwave snorted. "Nice try." He growled. He leveled his gun with the youngling. Just as he went to fire, along with everyone else, a silvery voice met their audio receptors.

"Enough." The female voice stated.

Soundwave looked down at his arm as it glowed with a soft pinky-purple aura and transformed back into his arm. He looked up and was happy for having a face mask; his jaw hit the floor then snapped back up to hit him in the face.

A young red-purple femme walked out into the hallway beside the other younglings. A face mask was in place over her mouth, her pinky-purple optics were glowing, and her stance gave way to the fact that she was still giving them respect while stopping their attack. Soundwave took a stunned step forward.

"Psywave?" He whispered.

The femme's optics ceased glowing and her head dropped to stare at the floor. "Hello Father." She whispered just as softly.

Soundwave walked over to her and stopped just in front of her. He sensed the other younglings tense up in response to his presence, but he paid them no mind. He lifted his daughters head up to look him in the optics. Even then she was still trying to look somewhere else. He grunted once to get her attention then when she actually looked him in the optic, he retracted his face mask. He smiled down at her before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're alive." He stated as he pulled back.

Psywave smiled nervously. "You thought I was dead?" She asked.

"Go figure!" A male voice stated. Soundwave heard Thundercracker and Skywarp let out shouts of shock. He looked up and his jaw fell open again. Leaning against the doorframe was a gold and black version of Starscream. "I mean, you did build that dampening device."

Psywave rubbed the back of her head. "You know why I built it Screamstar." She muttered.

"True, but still. Look at it from their point of view. We vanish off the scanners; they're bound to think that we're dead." Screamstar replied as he wagged a finger at her.

Soundwave chuckled as he replaced his face mask. "Now, what do we do with the Autobot younglings?" He asked as he turned to the other four younglings.

"I'm a Neutral!" The blue version of Bumblebee chirped.

"Bluebird, that isn't going to help." Psywave stated softly. She cleared her throat quickly. "Everyone, these are Vortex," she stated as the Optimus look-alike nodded, "Laserbeam," the green femme smiled shyly, "Steelhide," the silver Ironhide twirled his cannons around, "and Bluebird…and no, she isn't related to Bumblebee." She added as the blue femme giggled.

Everyone let out similar grunts of greeting. "Your point?" Skywarp demanded.

"We're joining the Decepticons." Vortex stated as he bowed to Soundwave. "I hope that is acceptable."

Soundwave glanced at Psywave and sighed. "I see that if we don't accept you, Psywave will force it upon us." He stated.

**End Flashback**

"Decepticon base to Soundwave, come in Soundwave." Psywave's voice broke through his musing.

"Hmm?" He asked as he powered his optics back up to find his daughter staring into his face.

"I thought you fell into recharge on me!" Psywave laughed as her pinky-purple optics flashed.

Soundwave chuckled as he glanced down to see Flash out like a light in his arms. He carefully placed his adopted daughter on his recharge bed before he stood up and faced his own genetic sparkling. He retracted his face mask and grinned evilly.

"Uh oh!" Psywave squeaked. She tried to jump away from him, only to have him catch her around the waist and slam her into her own recharge bed. He grinned as she began to twist violently underneath him. "Oh Dad come on! Please don't!"

Soundwave laughed as he began to tickle her. She squealed with laughter as she tried to kick him off, only to succeed in him tickling him harder. She finally tried to roll away, only to roll off the bed, taking Soundwave with her. They landed with a thud on the ground, their limbs tangled up, and laughing at the events.

**Author's note: **There, you now know what Soundwave feels for his daughter and what he thought when the younglings first came to them in space. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a nice review, but no flames, please and thank you.


	20. Fear

Chapter 20 Fear

Chapter 20 Fear

"Flash, stay where I can see you." Soundwave called after the excited red and blue sparkling.

"Cloudchaser, don't you dare use your thrusters! They aren't developed enough to support you!" Starscream shouted as his son jumped off a rock onto an unsuspecting Soniccloud.

The sparklings were all outside playing in a clearing not far from the base while their parents and guardians watched nearby. All of the sparklings were amazed by what they saw. Soniccloud loved the different flowers that were growing in the meadow, Cloudchaser simply adored the trees; he was using them to practice flying, to his father's chagrin. Skychaser was racing around, using up her pent up energy to something other than bugging the other mechs in the base. Flash was jumping on the others, trying to start a wrestling fight only to end up with the other sparkling crying out in fear; none of them liked the way she played. Dawntrendier was rolling around on the ground, coating herself in dirt, just to get her paint dirty so she would get a bath later, before she was off chasing after one of the others.

Megatron was twitching slightly as he watched his sparkling raced after the others, tripping every now and then. Dawnsinger patted his arm affectionately while she grinned; Megatron's paternal instincts were kicking in ten fold. She found it rather humorous how his normally terrifying demeanor vanished the moment Dawntrendier hit the scene and demanded his attention.

"She's fine." Dawnsinger chuckled as Megatron jerked forward; Dawntrendier had just tripped again.

The sparkling sat up, her head rolling around on her neck. She let out a squeaky giggle before she was back on her feet chasing Cloudchaser. She caught up to him and tackled him above his waist, sending them both rolling around in the dirt. Starscream was starting to pace, his optics full of concern as he watched the two black sparklings squealed in delight as they play fought in the dirt. There was a momentary cry of shock before the three other sparklings joined them.

"Frag, they're going to need baths after this." Skywarp commented as he watched Skychaser attempt to keep the slightly larger Soniccloud pinned.

Dawnsinger chuckled softly. "My, you are all so jumpy!" She laughed. "You wouldn't think that you were the more deadly of the Decepticon army."

All the mechs glared at her, annoyance written on their faces. She laughed again before she turned back to watch the sparklings. A frown crept across her face as she watched Flash leap away from her friends and landed on all fours. She tilted her head slightly before she tipped her head back, mimicking what a wolf would do when they smelt something. Her head came back down, optic shutters opening and closing as she stared ahead in a curious fashion.

"What does she see?" Thundercracker asked as he stepped forward.

Soundwave tilted his head slightly as he tried to read her mind. Dawnsinger watched as his body stiffened. "Autobots." He growled as he charged down into the clearing.

"Frag!" The others chorused as they followed his lead.

Just as they reached the sparklings, a laser shot past Megatron's shoulder. He roared angrily as he spun around to face the attackers. A group of Autobots, none of them triggering any memories from Dawnsinger, stood there, grinning like idiots. They lifted their guns up, a wild cry leaving them as they started shooting at the Decepticons.

"Keep the sparklings guarded!" Megatron ordered before he and the other mechs charged towards the Autobots. He snarled before he smashed one aside.

The sparklings chirped fearfully as they all huddled together. Dawnsinger positioned herself so that she covering them the best she could. She watched as four Autobots broke away from the main fight and headed towards her. She shouted to the sparklings to run before she confronted the Autobots. She knew that she could at least buy them some time before Megatron and the others realized that she had the remaining living Autobots and came to finish them off.

A high scream snapped her head around. The sparklings had stopped dead in the middle of the clearing, their optics huge as they watched their male protectors tear the Autobots apart. Dawnsinger screamed at them to run, but it fell to deaf audio receptors; the sparklings were too terrified by what they saw. Dawnsinger's own optics widened as she saw one Autobot charge towards the immobilized sparklings, a sadistic grin on his face.

Dawnsinger didn't even hesitate before she charged towards the Autobot as he raised his gun, ready to kill the sparklings. She body-checked him, sending them both rolling across the clearing. She leapt back to her feet quickly as fury burned hard in her circuits. As the Autobot stood up and turned his gun on her, her red highlights started to glow and her blue optics flashed. The Autobot's body shuddered once, a horrified looked crossed his face, and a scream left his mouth before his body was crushed into a mass of broken metal and wires. Energon pooled around the dead Autobots, staining and burning the grass beneath him. A whimper came from behind her made her turn around.

The sparklings were still huddled together, tears streaming down their faces as they stared up at her. For one horrified moment Dawnsinger thought that she had just given nightmares for the rest of their life when Dawntrendier and company raced to her. She knelt down as the five sparklings clung to her fearfully. They started chirping and Dawnsinger felt her spark break. They were scared of what their fathers and guardian were doing. They didn't even see what she had done; they were too busy cowering as their male protectors tore apart the Autobots.

"Are the sparklings ok?" Skywarp asked as he raced over. His whole frame was drenched in energon and other internal fluids.

"Physically yes, mentally no." Dawnsinger replied sadly as she glanced down at the terrified sparklings.

"It's ok Sky; Daddy got rid of the scary mechs." Skywarp said as he held his hand out to Skychaser. The little, white femme took one look at him and screamed before she buried her face deeper into Dawnsinger's arms.

Skywarp snapped back in shock as the others raced up behind him, also covered head to toe in energon and internal fluids. They all ended up with the same results when they tried to retrieve their sparklings. Megatron was hurt by his daughter's reaction to seeing him.

"Dawn." He whispered as he knelt down in an attempt to get a better look at his cowering sparkling. "Dawn, it's ok."

Dawntrendier let out a series of terrified squeaks and chirps, telling him exactly what was "ok". "Ok" wasn't ripping other Transformers apart, "ok" wasn't laughing while they died, and "ok" wasn't purposely rubbing their energon all over their bodies; that's what she told him. Megatron was horrified beyond belief.

"They're scared of _us_?" He asked in disbelief.

Dawnsinger sighed softly as she scooped the sparklings up into her arms and stood up. "They saw what you did." She replied before she turned and headed back to the base. "I suggest you dispose of the bodies before more Autobots turn up." She added as she glanced back at the mechs as they stood staring after her, pain seeping out of their optics.

She sighed sadly as she entered the forest and glanced down at the sparklings. They were all clinging to her like their life depended on it. She let out soft hushing noises as they shook and cried. She didn't know how to deal with this; Vortex never had to see his father tear a Decepticon apart and Bumblebee, well, he was caught in the middle of a battle that was meant to capture him and several other sparklings, who later perished. She wasn't sure how to tell the sparklings not to be afraid of the mechs; she didn't really blame them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Dawnsinger was finishing drying off Dawntrendier, who had finished taking a bath. Megatron and the other mechs had gone into the Command Center as soon as they returned, energon-crusted armor and all. Dawnsinger guessed that they wanted the others opinion about what they looked like. Dawnsinger sighed as Dawntrendier sniffled softly in her arms as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"Ssh, Dawntrendier, everything is alright." Dawnsinger murmured.

Dawntrendier chirped softly in return, before she rubbed her head against her mother's chest. Dawnsinger smiled as she pulled a bottle full of special energon formula out of her subspace. Dawntrendier let out a happy chirp as she reached for the bottle. Dawnsinger smiled as she placed the bottle in her daughter's mouth, cooing softly as the little silvery-black femme drank the energon down.

She pulled the bottle back before she rubbed her daughter's throat, encouraging her to swallow. As soon as she was sure the little femme had swallowed, she placed the bottle back in her mouth. No sooner did Dawntrendier swallow the last drop, Megatron walk through the door to the room.

He had washed off all of the energon, letting his armor return to his silver luster. He smiled softly down at Dawntrendier, but it didn't help. Dawntrendier still screamed and tried to bury herself deeper into her mother's arm, her little attachments wrapping around her arms and around her torso. Megatron's smile vanished and his whole face crumpled.

"Dawn." He murmured as he moved forward. "Dawn, it's me."

Dawntrendier shook her head angrily, cries of fear echoing around them. Megatron gave Dawnsinger a desperate look, only to be met by her sad gaze. She shook her head sadly as she stroke the terrified sparkling's back.

"Dawny." She murmured softly. "There is no reason to be afraid."

Megatron sat down beside his mate and ran a single clawed finger along Dawntrendier's back. "Dawny." He murmured softly before he caught Dawnsinger's gaze and carefully pulled his daughter into his arms.

Dawntrendier immediately began to struggle, desperate to get out of her father's embrace. Megatron held her tightly, yet carefully, against him. Soft hushing noises left his lips as he tried to calm down the frightened sparkling. He didn't like how terrified she was of him and he realized that it was hurting him deeper than he understood; he felt tears building behind his optics.

"Dawny, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. Dawntrendier's flailing faltered slightly. "You are my baby, why would I hurt you?"

Dawntrendier chirped softly as she held herself as far away from him as she could. "Dawny, I would never, EVER hurt you or any of the other sparklings." Megatron said softly. Dawntrendier looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

Megatron smiled as he felt the tears fall against his better judgment as Dawntrendier nodded and snuggled against his chest. He looked at Dawnsinger and saw that there were tears sliding down her face too. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his body and they both lay down on the recharge bed, Dawntrendier carefully placed between them.

"The other sparklings have accepted that their fathers, and in Flash's case, guardians will not hurt them or their friends." Dawnsinger said softly as she kissed Megatron's cheek.

Megatron shook his head sadly. "I can't believe that they became afraid of us." He replied.

"They still are afraid of you." His mate replied simply.

Megatron looked at her in shock. "They saw you tear other Transformers apart!" Dawnsinger whispered in exasperation; Dawntrendier had just fallen into recharge. "You expect them to get over that in a few hours?!"

He looked down at the little femme curled up against his chest. "Yes, actually I did." He replied sadly.

Dawnsinger smiled sadly as she used one of her silver attachments to caresses his cheek. "Megatron, not everyone is made to kill others." She admitted.

Megatron looked at her sadly. "Was I?" He asked.

Dawnsinger bit her lip. "I'm honestly not sure." She replied.

He sighed slightly before he leant into her caress as more attachments joined in. He noticed that her red attachments were slightly darker than before and frowned. "I don't think they were that dark earlier." He commented.

Dawnsinger sighed. "That's because they weren't. Along with controlling emotions and erasing memories or bringing them up, I can also, amongst other things, use telekinesis." She replied. "I…used that power to kill one of the Autobots." She confessed.

Megatron grinned. "Oh really?" He asked. "I thought you were a pacifist?"

Dawnsinger glared at him. "I am." She snapped. "I just know how to kill when I have to. Threatening a sparkling with a gun is a good enough reason for me." She added.

Megatron smiled as he kissed her gently. "Do not be offended." He whispered. "I thank you for protecting the sparklings."

Dawnsinger grinned as her attachments started flowing around them. Megatron's optics narrowed before the world around him faded away and was replaced by a strange scene. Huge towering trees made of metal were growing around them and there was the distant sound of water washing up against a shore. At Megatron's confusion Dawnsinger chuckled.

"I thought I'd show you what MY home looked like." She murmured as she snuggled close to him without crushing her daughter's tiny form.

Megatron blanched. "This is the Matrix?" He asked.

"A form of it." She replied. "This is one of my personal spots."

Megatron smiled as he looked down at his mate. "It's beautiful." He murmured.

Dawnsinger grinned as she kissed his softly on the lips. "And don't worry about anyone walking in on us." She murmured. "They won't even know we're gone."

Megatron smiled as he pulled both of his femmes close to him before they both slipped into recharge.

**Author's note:** Poor little sparklings. Scared out of their wits by the mechs. Good thing they didn't see what Dawnsinger did. Anyways, please leave me a nice review and I apologize for the wait for anyone who was dying for an update.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ok, this chapter is a time jump ahead. About 50 years. Enjoy.

"_Blah."_ Bond talk

Chapter 21

"Daddy!" A femme's voice giggled. "Daddy, wake up!"

Megatron let out a moan as he tried to roll over and push the owner of the voice away. A squeak followed by a soft thud told him that he had succeeded in getting rid of the pest, whoever they were. But, when a small grunt sounded before something crashed into his shoulder, he snorted angrily.

His optics flared to life and he glared over his shoulder. A small pair of blue optics stared back at him from a silvery-black face. They were currently set in a frown and a red attachment was hanging down the center of the face. The sparkling blinked a few times at the attachment before it started blowing air at it in an attempt to get it back into its proper position.

"What do you want Dawntrendier?" He demanded with a groan as he sat up.

"Time to get up!" She giggled as she stared up at him.

"Dawn, I was sleeping." He grumbled as he ran his finger along her helm.

She giggled as she raised her arms up towards him, wanting to be picked up. He snorted as he scooped the sparkling up and cradled her to his chest. His optics flashed again as he lay back down and powered down his optics.

"Dad!" Dawntrendier moaned. "Come on! Get up!"

Megatron grunted as he shifted her around so that her mouth was covered. That only worked for about five minutes before she decided that she didn't like the position, not in the least. Megatron let out a roar of pain as he felt her tiny fangs sink into his armor. Dawnsinger grunted as her optics flickered on and Megatron bolted up straight, dropped Dawntrendier on the bed, and placed his hand on the wound that his sparkling had inflicted.

"Dawntrendier," he snarled as he rounded on his daughter. Her optics widened fearfully as she saw the anger that was pouring out of her father's optics. She backed up into her mother's body as she tried to hide from her father's wrath.

"Megatron," Dawnsinger warned as she sat up and cradled the tiny sparkling to her chest.

"She bit me, Dawnsinger!" Megatron snapped. "I believe that she needs to be disciplined."

Dawnsinger sighed softly before her yellow highlights glowed. Megatron let out a wounded growl. "Don't use those on me!" He whimpered as his anger subsided out of his control.

"You were starting to lose control." Dawnsinger replied softly as she used the offending highlights to caress his face. "I was only calming you down."

Megatron growled weakly as he leant into her caress. "I still don't like that you're controlling me." He replied as he lifted his arm and ran a finger along her face.

Dawnsinger smiled sadly. "Would you rather have a terrified sparkling on your hands?" She asked.

Megatron blinked in confusion a few times before he cursed softly. "Dawny." He murmured as he took his sparkling out of his mate's arms and cradled her to his chest. "I'm sorry little one."

Dawntrendier chirped softly as she snuggled into her father's massive chest. "You're really scary when you're mad." She whimpered.

"My apologizes." He murmured softly.

All of the sparklings were still terrified of their male creators and guardians. They had scared them very badly several times since the first incident, mostly from ill-checked tempers and bitter rivalries between some of the subgroups. Cloudchaser seemed to find a comfort in his older brother Screamstar; if Starscream started to lose control of his temper, the mech sparkling would race off to find his older brother. Soniccloud and Skychaser found comfort from Bluebird and Steelhide, Flash raced to Psywave when she became terrified, and Dawntrendier sought out her older brother Vortex. That is, when they couldn't find their mother's or they were busy trying to pry the larger mechs off of each other.

Dawntrendier wrapped her red attachments, which where slowly changing shades to several different reds, around his arms, neck, and chest. She nuzzled her face into his neck and let out a soft whimper. Megatron made a soft hushing noise as he ran his finger along her back.

Dawnsinger sighed softly as she wrapped her attachments around both of her family and pulled herself closer to them. Dawntrendier giggled slightly as she reached up and wrapped her attachments around her mother's. Megatron frowned slightly.

"Now I feel left out." He pouted as he watched the two femmes connect via their attachments.

Dawnsinger shook her head before she slid her silver attachments around his head and caress his cheek. Megatron smiled as he pulled his mate close to him and kissed her. Dawntrendier let out a painful chirp.

"EWWW!" She squealed.

Megatron chuckled as he looked down at the tiny silvery-black sparkling snuggled contently in the crook of his arm. "Would you rather we fought?" He asked softly.

Dawntrendier's optics widened in horror. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried.

Megatron moved his daughter closer to his chest as he made another hushing noise. "Dawny, I wasn't serious." He murmured softly. "Hush, hush."

Dawntrendier shifted slightly before she smiled timidly up at him. "Can we get up now?" She asked.

Megatron and Dawnsinger laughed. After everything that had occurred, Dawntrendier still just wanted her father to get out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawntrendier raced into the Command Center ahead of her parents, Megatron still grumbling about being woken up rather early. Starscream looked up from where he was on monitor duty and grinned slightly as he nudged the sleeping black sparkling at his feet gently. A sleepy chirp sounded as Cloudchaser activated his red optics and stared up at his father in confusion.

"Cloudy!" Dawntrendier giggled as she raced forward.

Cloudchaser blinked before he leapt to his feet and hugged the other sparkling. "Dawny!" He giggled in return.

Megatron snorted. "It better not have been you, Starscream, who convinced her to come and wake me up." He grumbled as he walked over to his Second-in-command.

Starscream chuckled. "I'm not that stupid." He replied.

"So you finally confessed." Megatron taunted.

"What?" Starscream demanded.

"You just confessed that you're stupid." Megatron replied with a grin.

Starscream stared up at Megatron, disbelief written on his face, before he groaned and went back to his post. Dawntrendier and Cloudchaser raced over to their respected fathers and began to chirp earnestly, raising their arms up, indicating that they wanted to be picked up. Megatron chuckled as he picked up his sparkling while Starscream merely lifted his clawed foot up and allowed his little, black sparkling to crawl up onto his wings and dangle there. Cloudchaser chirped contently as he dangled from his father's wings, while Dawntrendier giggled happily from the safety of her father's arms.

"Those two have you warped around their finger." Dawnsinger laughed as she walked over to her mate.

Starscream grunted before he looked back at his screen. Dawnsinger had to fight back her giggle; she could faintly hear Starscream's cooling systems kicking in. She shook her head as she rested her chin on Megatron's arm and cooed down at her daughter. Dawntrendier giggled happily as she returned the coos.

"Wow. The almighty Megatron reduced to a sparkling lover." Bonecrusher sneered as he entered the Commander Center.

Dawnsinger sighed angrily. "Bonecrusher, honestly, don't you have anything better to do?" She demanded as she rounded on the smaller Decepticon.

Bonecrusher snorted as he moved forward. "Just saying," he sneered. "What kind of energon-thirsty leader is he when he's busy coddling a sparkling."

Dawnsinger shook her head. "Honestly!" She groaned. "Do you have any clue how stupid you sound?"

Bonecrusher looked at her in confusion. Dawnsinger sighed. "Sparklings are to be treated with care. If Megatron acted like he does to underlings like you, they would be traumatized for life." She explained.

Bonecrusher snorted. "So? They have to get used to it." He replied coldly. "How can they expect to be Decepticons if they are cowards?"

Dawntrendier poked her head overtop of Megatron's arm and stuck her glossa out at the medic. "Jerk!" She chirped.

Bonecrusher glared at her. "What did you call me?" He growled.

"Jerk! Low-life! Jerk!" She chirped as she leapt out of her father's arms and landed daintily on her feet.

Bonecrusher growled and lunged at her. Before Megatron could move, the beige Decepticon stumbled backwards with a roar of pain. His whole chest was singed and burnt, almost as if he had fallen on a fire. Dawntrendier let out an angry chirp as she stood there. Dawnsinger took a few steps towards her daughter and tilted her head in confusion.

"_Sweetspark?"_ She asked over their bond.

"_Yes Mama?"_ Dawntrendier replied as she looked up at her, her blue optics filled with slight hatred.

"_What did you do?"_ Megatron asked.

"_Burnt him,"_ the little sparkling replied.

"_Burnt him?"_ Megatron asked in shock.

"_How?"_ Dawnsinger asked.

"_Fire. I can control it…isn't that cool?"_ The sparkling giggled.

"_Since when can you do that?!"_ Megatron asked as his optics widened in shock. Bonecrusher let out a bellowing roar before he charged at the sparkling again.

Dawntrendier squeaked as she dodged left and rolled back to her feet. She stood there panting for a moment before her optics darkened. She snorted as flames leapt up her arms and chest. She inhaled deeply before she threw her arm out in front of her, sending a ball of flame hurtling towards the offending Decepticon. Bonecrusher was struck head on and sent flying across the room into the doors.

"Jerk." Dawntrendier snorted as the flames died down.

Starscream stood staring at her in shock. He shook his head before he let out a nervous chuckle. "Wow. The Fourth Goddess must have something special in mind for her." He stated weakly.

Dawnsinger sighed softly. "I'll say." _"I would have preferred that you didn't use it so openly anymore."_ She added to her daughter.

"_Ok."_ Dawntrendier replied. She let out a happy chirp before she looked up at a slightly stunned Cloudchaser. "Want to go find the others?" She asked.

Cloudchaser nodded as he dropped to the ground. "Let's go!" He shouted as the two sparkling raced out of the Command Center.

Megatron sighed. "Great." He muttered. "Now how am I going to show her discipline when she could very easily turn the punishment on me?"

Dawnsinger laughed along with Starscream as Megatron shook his head sadly.

**Author's Note:** Yah, Dawntrendier is a fire girl! She is going to be quite the butt-kicker when she gets bigger. There is a reason for the time jump, which you will find out later…not sure when, but later. Anyways, review for me please and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	22. Learning

Chapter 22 Learning

Chapter 22 Learning

Dawnsinger smiled as she watched Silverfang assist Dawntrendier in trying to control her powers. Twice a week, she and her siblings, minus Gunship since she still had a grudge against the sparkling for some reason or other, would help Dawntrendier in trying to control her power. Since Dawntrendier's powers were semi-dependant on her mood, part of the training was helping her control her temper that she had inherited from her father. If she couldn't get something right away she tended to explode and fire would just fly everywhere. Then she would break down in tears over the fact that she had lost control of herself.

"I can't do it!" Dawntrendier cried as she stomped her feet. She grabbed her head and shook it angrily. Fire leapt along her arms and Silverfang yelped.

"Hit the dirt!" He shouted as he flopped down on his stomach.

Fangwing and Skyfire took to the sky in a flurry of metal/organic feathers, the wolves that were watching quickly lay down on their stomachs and covered their faces with their paws, and Dawnsinger grabbed Megatron and pulled him down to the ground as Dawntrendier's fire soared around the clearing as she screamed in frustration. The sparkling stood there panting as everyone stood back up. Vortex sighed before he stood up. Barricade was patting the top of his head were his metal fur had been singed.

"Hey do you smell something burning?" Sideswipe asked as he tilted his head.

As Sideswipe realized that it was his tail on fire, he yelped and started running around in circles. Dawntrendier covered her mouth in horror when she realized what she had done to her guardian. Everyone laughed as they watched the red mech race around with a large flame on his tail. Little Torrent giggled as he watched the larger mech yelping and yowling about his tail and how the fire was going to ruin his paintjob.

Fangwing and Skyfire landed back in the clearing and hissed. "We've got company." Skyfire growled as his red and white feathered wings shifted as he moved.

One thing that had changed about Skyfire was that his usually passive nature was somewhat replaced by a more dangerous, killing nature. But that was needed since he had to protect others against their enemies or others that wish to do them harm. One thing that so few people knew was that Fangwing wasn't a murderous Goddess; she was a protector. Her terrifying appearance was designed to scare her charge's enemy away, but it slowly grew into something else as time went by. Just as Dawnsinger, who was once known as the Goddess of younglings and of innocence, became known as the Mech Slayer for one reason alone; she had caught several mechs doing atrocious acts to a young femme and as a result, she killed them. While the young femme had stated that she had done it to protect her, the "Seers" had claimed that she was showing her true colours at last. Since then she almost never appeared to the traitors that had turned their backs to her. All the Gods and Goddesses had their original images distorted to meet the wants of the mortals.

Fangwing growled in agreement. "Yes. We caught the sent of the intruder while we were avoiding Dawny's tantrum. They aren't far off so no doubt they saw the fire." She stated with a soft smile towards Dawntrendier.

Megatron pushed himself back to his feet while Dawnsinger flipped herself back to her feet and placed her attachments back in their holds. Dawntrendier yipped as she hind behind the suddenly menacing forms of her brothers, Jazz, Shadowstriker, and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe leapt beside his brother and Dawntrendier grabbed his tail and snuffed out the flame. As one group, the wolves started growling as Barricade started pacing in front of them. He had taken over Prowl's place in the pack almost overnight and he already had his mate chosen out from the femmes that ran with the pack; the brown wolf Dirttrack.

Megatron took on a defensive stance as the trees on the other side of the clearing shuddered and fell over. Dawnsinger narrowed her optics before the intruder stepped into view. Both Megatron and Dawnsinger relaxed their stances as the recognized the uninvited visitor.

"I didn't know you were out walking around the forest at this time, Starscream." Dawnsinger said calmly.

Starscream looked at her. "I saw a flash of fire in the sky." He replied simply. "I came here to find out what it was. I didn't know that I would…." He stopped abruptly when his optics landed on a certain grey and silver femme.

His optics widened in terror and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His knees gave out underneath him and he collapsed against the ground with a whimper. Everyone, including the wolves, who usually remain quiet in the presence of others, let out curious murmurs. Dawntrendier peeked around Vortex's flank and let out a confused chirp. Dawnsinger shook her head sadly as she walked towards Starscream

"Starscream," she whispered as she knelt down and placed her hand against his back, earning an involuntary flinch, "she isn't going to explode on you for getting a new mate."

Fangwing's optics widened in shock as she finally understood. "Starscream." She murmured as she walked over to them.

Starscream looked up fearfully before he backed up, only to find Dawnsinger restraining him. He gave her a betrayed look before he returned his optics to the immense form of his old mate. He gulped hard before he opened his mouth.

"H-h-hello Fangwing," he squeaked.

Fangwing did her best to appear less frightening when she smiled. It didn't work because Starscream still recoiled in fear. "Hello Starscream. Long time no see." She replied softly.

Starscream could only whimper in response. Skyfire walked over and wrapped his arm around Fangwing's waist. He smiled at Starscream. "Hello, old friend."

Starscream's jaw hit the ground in shock. "Skyfire?!"

Skyfire chuckled. "Try not to look surprised." He replied. "Fangwing is a surprising femme. Would you believe she practically brought me back from the dead?"

Starscream shook his head. "No, I don't." He replied before he winced.

Fangwing sighed. "Starscream, listen to me; I am not angry that you found yourself a new mate." She stated plainly and clearly.

Starscream looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Are…are you sure?" He asked.

Fangwing nodded. "Starscream…we…we never really had anything. I…I was…well impressed by your abilities on the battlefield. I don't think there was anything really happening between us." She explained.

Starscream nodded. "When I met Ravenclaw…I don't know how to explain it." He replied with a shake of his head. "A part of me wanted to have her so badly I couldn't do simple functions without fragging it up."

Fangwing nodded. "I figured as much." She laughed. "I think Primus made her special for you. He must have known that Skyfire would become mine after a long time."

Starscream stood up slowly, not wanting to cause trouble. He nodded numbly to the Goddess before he noted the wolves. "Oh great!" He moaned. "I interrupted another meeting?"

Silverfang laughed as he trotted over. "Aw, don't worry about it." He replied with a wolfish grin. "I was about to pack up and head out anyways."

Starscream blinked several times before he laughed nervously. "Ok then. If it's ok with everyone else, I'm heading back to base." He stated before he transformed and took to the skies.

Dawntrendier came trotting over and giggled. "He sure was nervous." She twittered.

Dawnsinger nodded. "Go figure." She replied.


	23. New Surprises

Chapter 23 New Surprises

Wow, been a while since I last updated this one. I've just been really lazy lately. Oh well. Enjoy!

Chapter 23 New Surprises

Dawnsinger sat on the examination table across from Ravenclaw and nibbled on the energon goodie she had been given. Greymoon was complaining beside her, mostly about the "dumb pick-up truck" that had examined her during their routine check-up, Dawnsinger, and how the sparklings should be strapped down for their check-ups after the panic attack Flash had when she saw the scanner. A young femme, who had been mated to Soundwave for only a few months, kept shifting nervously, eyeing the Constructicons as they finished their diagnostics. She kept wringing her hands in her lap and Ravenclaw finally reached over and patted her arm reassuringly.

"Calm down, Softsound; the worst case scenario is that a whole hydraulic line needs to be replaced. It's a check-up, not a life-saving surgery because some Autobot shot your chassis to bits." Ravenclaw stated softly.

Softsound shifted uncomfortably as that particular image no doubt hung in her mind. Her baby blue armor shifted around and she sighed. "It's just…I have this…feeling…right here." She murmured as she touched her midsection. "Something's happening, but I don't know what."

Dawnsinger smiled to herself. Her audios were being assaulted with several happy giggles. At least two of them were feminine while the others were masculine. She knew that all four of them were with spark, but she was going to let the Constructicons tell them the good news; that was their job, not hers.

Bonecrusher let out a disgusted hiss at that moment before Hook cuffed him behind the head. The perfectionist of the Constructicons turned and walked towards them, a strange combination of sternness and a slight smile playing across his face. "Well, congratulations femmes." He stated.

Softsound gave him a fearful look. "C-c-congratulations?" She chirped.

"Indeed." Greymoon spat. "What are we getting congratulated for?"

"Being the first group today who didn't need repairs?" Ravenclaw asked while shooting Greymoon a death glare.

Dawnsinger laughed. "Oh, wait!" She giggled with a wink. "We're all with spark!"

Softsound gave her a fearful look as Hook chuckled. "You're good." He stated. Softsound's face twisted in horror as she turned to look at him. "You are all with spark."

Softsound made a choking noise before she started rocking back and forth on the berth. Dawnsinger hopped down off of hers and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I d-d-don't think Soundwave wants one." She whimpered. "We're still looking after Flash."

Dawnsinger pulled the younger femme into a hug. "Soundwave won't get mad at you for this." She stated softly.

She looked up at her and sniffled. "Aren't…aren't you afraid of what Megatron will say?" She whispered.

Dawnsinger laughed. "No." She replied. "I'm not worried. If it was another mech's sparkling, then I'd be worried."

"You're not fearful of his reaction?"

"Why should we be afraid of our mates?" Ravenclaw asked as Hook walked back over to his "brothers". "If they love us, they will be happy at the aspect of sparklings."

Softsound nodded her head. "Good point." She touched her midsection. "Maybe…Soundwave will be happy with the news."

Greymoon growled. "I don't want a sparkling!" She snarled.

Hook grinned as he looked over at them. "How does two grab you then?" He asked.

All the femmes turned to stare at him. "Twins?" Softsound murmured.

"Yup."

Greymoon was quivering in anger. "Twins? TWINS?!" She shrieked. "How…how absolutely insulting!"

Dawnsinger stood up and turned towards the small, grey femme. "How is it an insult?" She asked coldly.

"Twins? Twins will kill me!" Greymoon snarled.

"Oh, we'd never get THAT lucky." Dawnsinger replied. Greymoon glared at her as her frame seemed to grow with rage. The Goddess in disguise snorted. "You should be happy that Primus is even allowing you to have a sparkling. I for one would never give you that pleasure."

"Pleasure? A parasitic spark is leeching my energy. How is that a pleasure?" The grey femme demanded.

Softsound wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. Dawnsinger stood up straight so that she could loom over the smaller femme. "Parasite? How dare you call a sparkling that!" She growled as her blue optics flashed. "It needs a safe place to grow and develop; a mere side effect is lack of energy." She growled before she smiled and turned back to the worried femme behind her. "But it's always worth it. Especially when the sparklings is favored." She cooed as she touched the young femme's stomach.

"Favored?" Greymoon sneered. "What a fool you are. The Gods care nothing for the Decepticons. We are nothing but cannon fodder to them; disposable and insignificant. The only time the Gods use us is when they need their ranks increased and we are often killed. Decepticons are never "favored"."

Ravenclaw growled. "I know several favored Cons." She snapped.

"Liars."

"I've seen them morph!"

"Get your optics checked."

"You stupid glitch!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Enough, both of you." Dawnsinger stated calmly. "This is not up for debate. Let Greymoon believe what she wants; we can not force her to believe that there are mechs and femmes in the Decepticon army that are favored."

Softsound whimpered slightly and Dawnsinger turned back to her, smiling softly to reassure her. "What is wrong young one?"

Softsound bit her lip. "I…I do not know if I want a favored sparkling." She murmured. "What God would favor any sparkling of mine?"

Dawnsinger laughed softly. "Silverfang would enjoy more followers, that greedy little devil; Fangwing adores sparklings, that old, deadly femme; Gunship…perhaps not that femme, she prefers adults; and of course, the Fourth might take interest in the sparkling."

Softsound's optics widened. "NO! No disrespect to her, but what if my sparkling is a mech? I do not want to lose it." She whispered.

Dawnsinger narrowed her optics in annoyance; yet another believer in the "Mech-killer" group. "The Fourth is only a killer of cruel mechs, those who attack sparklings and harm femmes." She replied.

Greymoon snickered. "Fool; the Fourth is a killer; we all know that."

Dawnsinger growled. "If it wasn't for your sparklings, I would strike you for such a statement." She hissed.

Greymoon snickered. "What? Do you worship that glitch of a goddess?"

Dawnsinger hissed as her attachments withered in rage in their holds. She wanted to tear the spark right out of that femme; it would be doing everyone a favor. She never did anything except complain and she had even heard Hook threaten to "pull a Ratchet" and remodel her into a toaster. She had something a little more painful in mind; being crushed by her own weight as her frame was mysteriously compressed. She grinned as her red attachments brightened slightly; that would be something to see.

"Easy little Dawn; she's still carries sparklings." A growly-raspy female voice stated.

Dawnsinger giggled slightly as she turned around. Softsound screamed at that moment and started falling backwards off the berth. A flash of steel grey metal and feather flew by before Softsound was found being held around her middle by an enormous femme with larger, feather-covered wings, long, lethal fangs, and deadly curved claws. Softsound stared up fearfully at Fangwing as the goddess placed her back on the bed and patted her head gently.

"Easy there, young one." Fangwing chuckled. "Don't want to give the Constructicons another task to complete."

As Softsound stared up at her in shock, Dawnsinger chuckled. "You always did like to make an entrance."

Fangwing laughed as she stood up tall and have her wings a shake. "But of course! That's the only way to get anything accomplished! Leave everyone dazed before you state your business. Works best when you have to assassinate someone." She replied with a wink before she turned to look at Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw looked up at Fangwing, her optics full of loyalty. Fangwing walked over to her and sat down beside her. She leant her head against the smaller, smoky-grey femme and let out a low raspy growl, a sort of greeting amongst her followers. Ravenclaw responded with a growling coo. Dawnsinger bit back her giggle; she found it hilarious how the two opposite sounds wound together in their throats.

"Hello Fangwing." Ravenclaw murmured, in awe as usual of the terrifying femme.

"Hello Ravenclaw." Fangwing replied. "You must feel honored to be with spark."

"Not honored, privileged." Ravenclaw replied. "It would be an honor to carry a god's sparkling, but I prefer Starscream to Silverfang." She added with a grin.

Fangwing and Dawnsinger laughed while shaking their heads. Fangwing gave the smoky-grey femme a smile, eye teeth flashing in the light. "How about I make it an honor then?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around the smaller Seeker.

"How so?"

Fangwing grinned. Her right hand glowed softly, illuminating her steel grey armor and making her feathers sparkle. She then lowered her hand to Ravenclaw's midsection and touched the clawed tip of her index finger against the plating over her womb chamber. Ravenclaw's optics widened as from the point that the Goddess touched a ribbon of red flowed out and twisted to form a fang and a wing.

"Oh." She murmured in amazement as it shone for a moment before fading away.

"Sparkling's going to be red." Dawnsinger commented.

Softsound let out a sudden squeak and everyone turned to look at her. Her optics were wide in fear and she had her hand pressed over her stomach, as if trying to hide something.

"What is your problem?" Greymoon demanded.

Softsound shook her head before Dawnsinger rested her hand on the baby blue femme's arm. "Just ignore her." She cooed. "What's wrong?"

Softsound looked up at her before she lifted her hand away from her stomach and let everyone see. There was a black handprint painted on her stomach armor and it was far too big to be her own. As everyone watched, the handprint thinned out and the paint ran into itself to form a symbol from the ancient Cybertronian language.

"Time." Dawnsinger murmured as she fought back a smile that was threatening to surface.

"As if you can read that!" Greymoon snarled.

"I'm a Meditator; I've been taught how to read it." Dawnsinger replied, even though it was a lie. She knew how to read it because that's what she learned to read when she was first onlined, a very long time ago.

"You mean you're a Seer?" Softsound murmured in amazement as the symbol faded away.

"No." Dawnsinger replied a little coldly. "Seers, at least the recent ones, are liars." She held her arms out to either side of her and smiled. "I am a Meditator, part of the new generation of God contactors. We are chosen, not taught."

"What exactly do you do?" Softsound asked, completely unaware that Fangwing and Dawnsinger had homed in on her. "How do you talk to the Gods?"

"Very carefully." Fangwing laughed.

"Fangwing, be serious." Dawnsinger sighed. "I do what the false Seers should be doing; asking the Fourth for a vision rather than Silverfang."

Softsound's optics widened. "Why would you do that?"

Dawnsinger chuckled. "Because Silverfang can't tell one part of a CPU from the other. He deals with physical matters, not psychological." She replied.

Softsound nodded slowly. "She's one of them." Fangwing cooed softly in old Cybertronian. "She just needs a little training." Dawnsinger nodded her head slightly to show that she heard her.

Greymoon hissed. "I'm surprised you aren't dead yet for insulting the gods." She snarled.

Fangwing let out a dark chuckle while Dawnsinger sighed. "I'm not insulting them." She replied. "Silverfang has confessed to that many times."

"You should hear him!" Fangwing laughed. She deepened her voice slightly before she continued. "Why do they keep asking me for a vision? I might be the leader but I don't get a CPU! Frag! That's the sparkling's job!"

"Sparkling?" Softsound asked.

"Oh, that's our pet name for the Fourth. She's the baby of the family." Fangwing replied.

Softsound giggled. "You're all over 780 million years old! It's hard to imagine any of you as sparklings!" She stated.

Fangwing laughed. "Yah, true. And Silverfang and Fourth were the cutest. Gunship and I looked like monsters…still do as a matter of fact."

Dawnsinger glanced at her older sister. "You realize I'm very close to killing you now right?" She asked, making sure to speak in ancient Cybertronian.

"Oh come on!" Fangwing laughed. "You love being the center of attention! Dawnsinger the Fourth Goddess! Goddess of the Mind! Goddess of Sparklings! Goddess of Intellect! Goddess of…."

"I get it!" Dawnsinger moaned. "I'm a popular Goddess without realizing it!"

Fangwing clicked her fingers together. "Exactly! Now stop complaining!" She scolded playfully. She stood up and smiled at her sister. "I hope you can come home soon. We've really missed you all these millennia." She added before her wings twitched. They rose up behind her head and her optics flashed. She gave an energon curdling scream before vanishing in a flash of light. A few enormous feathers floated slowly to the ground, the only indication that she had been standing there before.

"You are brave to speak like that to her." Softsound whispered. "Fangwing is terrifying."

Ravenclaw chuckled. "Fangwing's actually a lot nicer than what she's portrayed as." She explained. "That's a battlefield thing. At least, the killing and the energon thirst is. She can be argumentative and what not, but she's pretty easy to get along with."

"Who's pretty easy to get along with?" Megatron asked as he walked into the med bay, Soundwave, Starscream, and Blackout flanking him.

Dawnsinger grinned as she walked over to him and intertwined her hand with his. "Don't worry about it." She cooed. Her smile deepened as she brought their hands up and rested them on her stomach.

Megatron gave her a confused look as the other mechs continued walking to their mates. She smiled as she leant against him and sighed softly. "What's wrong?" He asked as he used his other hand to stroke her helm.

"Nothing is wrong." She murmured. "Unless you aren't ready for another sparkling."

Megatron's jaw fell open. "You're…with spark?" He whispered. She nodded and he let out a roar of pride as he pulled her close to him. A similar shout went up as Starscream picked his mate up and spun around.

Greymoon looked extremely insulted as Blackout placed his hand on her stomach. His optics were half-shuttered as he stared up at his mate from where he was crouching. Dawnsinger couldn't see his mouth moving, but she had a feeling that he was trying to convince her that sparklings were a good thing. So there was a slight chance that the two maturing sparklings could kill her, but, even having one sparkling there was that chance that the femme could die. Greymoon didn't look convinced as she hissed something in return.

Softsound wasn't looking at Soundwave as she spoke with her optics downcast and focused on the ground. Soundwave reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek as he replied just as softly. She looked at him as his battle mask retracted. Dawnsinger smirked as he leant in and kissed her. Dawnsinger watched as the young femme's optics widened before they closed with pleasure and she returned the kiss.

"Gold-digger." Greymoon coughed.

Softsound pulled away immediately and looked away with tears in her optics. Soundwave pulled her to her feet and glared at Greymoon. Dawnsinger wanted so badly to tear the femme apart, but she managed to suppress that urge. Soundwave wrapped an arm around his mate's waist before leading her out of the room. She could see the silent tears leaking down the quiet femme's face and felt her spark break.

"Poor thing." Ravenclaw commented when the pair had left. "She doesn't deserve this treatment from us."

Greymoon snorted. "What kind of Decepticon can't take a little joke?" She sneered.

"One who has been to the Pit and back five different times." Dawnsinger snarled as she rounded on the smaller femme. "You need to get down off of your high horse and wake up. Not all Decepticons can handle what Megatron or Soundwave or Starscream or Blackout can; some of us don't have nerves of steel. Frag, Blackout, what were you thinking when you mated this glitch?!" She demanded.

"I think he was cratered." Long Haul shouted.

The whole room broke out in laughter and Blackout was struggling to contain himself. "That's not very nice." He commented.

"What do you expect from D-cons?" Dawnsinger asked.

Greymoon shot her a glare. "Your time will come, glitch." She hissed.

Dawnsinger laughed softly. "It would take a miracle to kill me." She replied.

The grey femme growled. "One shot to the chest is all it would take."

Dawnsinger laughed coldly. "You have no idea how wrong you are." She replied before she turned and left the med bay.

Megatron chuckled behind her. "Chances are slim that a laser blast to the chest would kill you." He stated.

Dawnsinger laughed as she turned around and pulled his head down to her level. "Shut up." She laughed before she kissed him. His hands found their way to her back and he pressed her even closer to his chest, deepening the kiss.


	24. Date With The Gods

Chapter 24 Date With The Gods

Dawnsinger smiled as she watched Softsound shift slightly to get more comfortable on the ground. It had been a week since they had found out they were carrying and she had decided to teach Softsound how to communicate with the Gods since it was within her to do so. Softsound had learnt quickly, easily shifting from one position to another for each God. To communicate with Silverfang, the position was similar to sitting cross-legged on the floor. To communicate with Fangwing, the move was similar to a human martial arts move called "the crane", while Gunship's was similar to a bracing stance. Dawnsinger had explained that it made it easier for the Gods to understand who was wanted for communications and left them less confused and more willing to talk when they arrived. Today, Softsound was actually going to communicate with the Gods, but not in the way she would have expected.

"Ok, Soundwave, help her clear her mind." Dawnsinger instructed.

Soundwave nodded as he crouched down behind his mate and placed his hands on either side of her head. Softsound inhaled deeply while Soundwave turned his optics off and concentrated on helping his mate in clearing her mind. Since Softsound was naturally nervous, it was difficult for her to clear her mind, since she was always thinking about what would happen if she didn't get it right. She felt comfortable around Dawnsinger and even though she knew that Dawnsinger was not known for lashing out at anyone, she still thought that she would be abused for getting everything wrong, so Soundwave also attended the sessions to offer comfort to his young mate.

Megatron was watching from Soundwave's bed, since they had agreed on doing the sessions where others were less likely to go, and kept Dawntrendier and Flash quiet for the femmes. Both sparklings found the sessions interesting and preferred to watch and be quiet rather than be loud and disrupt it.

Dawnsinger nodded to Soundwave. "Concentrate, Softsound." She stated softly. "Focus on what you want to do. Make sure that your request is as clear as possible."

Softsound nodded before her optics went offline and her mouth started moving in a silent prayer. Soundwave nodded once before Dawnsinger smiled and exhaled gently. She focused on Softsound entirely, ignoring everything else in the room until she heard the young femme's question loud and clear in her mind.

"Please Fourth, I wish to make a request." Softsound's voice floated through her mind. "Please, let me see the God Silverfang and the Goddess Fangwing, Gunship, and yourself."

Dawnsinger smiled as she unsheathed her silver attachments. "Very well." She replied in her regal tone that she reserved for when she was truly acting like a Goddess. "Come and see us."

Dawnsinger focused on teleporting all of the Decepticons in the room to the Matrix. Megatron had been aware of the arrangement and kept a firm hold on the sparklings as they whimpered slightly in confusion. Dawnsinger's optics flared to life as the room filled with blinding light momentarily before fading away entirely, taking everyone in the room with it.

Dawnsinger smiled as her home swam into view. She placed her attachments back into their sheaths as Softsound let out a terrified gasp as she and Soundwave staggered to their feet. She clung to her mate in terror as she gazed around at the mixture of metal trees and organic grass. Megatron straightened up as Dawntrendier let out a chirp of excitement and Flash whimpered and started reaching for Soundwave. Her guardian picked her up out of Megatron's arms and held her securely to his chest as she shook in fear.

"Where are we?" Softsound asked as she held onto Soundwave tightly.

"The Matrix." Dawnsinger replied.

"Did we die?" Flash asked nervously.

"No sparkling." Dawnsinger replied gently. "The Fourth obviously believed that this would be the best way to see all the Gods, so she teleported us here."

"Fang!" Dawntrendier suddenly cried out as she started reaching over Megatron's arm in excitement. "Fang!"

"What is she talking about?" Megatron asked in mock confusion.

"Well what do you know?" A mech voice asked with a laugh. "If it ain't little Dawny!"

"Oh great." Dawnsinger laughed before she was swept up into a hug by an enormous silver mech with feather-like antennas. "Nice to see you too, Silverfang."

Silverfang gave her a wolfish grin before he turned to look at a terrified Softsound. "Oh! Well hello there." He chuckled before he walked over to Soundwave. "And who are you, little femme?"

"Flash!" Flash chirped as she gave her own tiny antennas a small wiggle.

Silverfang chuckled. "Well, I know who you are Flash." He growled playfully as he tickled the femme under her chin. "Barricade always has something nice to say about the only wolf-former in the sparklings." He added with a smile before he turned to regard Softsound. "I was asking who she was."

"I'm Softsound." She whispered fearfully.

"Oh!" Silverfang shouted. "So you're the one that Fangwing and Dawny found! Well, great work in getting here already! It's been, what, a week?"

Dawnsinger sighed. "You're scaring her, dear brother." She stated calmly.

"Brother?" Softsound asked in shock.

Dawnsinger smiled before she unsheathed her attachments. "Yes, brother." She replied gently. "You see, I am the Fourth Goddess."

Softsound's optics widened in shock and grew when Soundwave inclined his head. "Welcome back." He stated in his monotone.

"You knew?" Softsound asked.

Soundwave nodded. "I was entrusted by Dawnsinger to keep her secret. Those that are chosen by Dawnsinger as her blessed usually are aware of who she is upon meeting her." He replied.

Dawnsinger smiled gently. "It's not as common anymore to be blessed by me." She stated before she smiled. "But, your little mech," she cooed as she gestured to Softsound's midsection, "he is. Time, a highly guarded gift, along with telepathy, telekinesis, and any other physic ability. I do not merely hand them out on a whim." She stated.

Softsound touched her stomach and swallowed. "What do you mean when you saw "time"?" She asked nervously.

"Well, that's just the rough term for it." Dawnsinger admitted. "It could mean he could have the ability to jump teleport from one place to another without the restrictions that Skywarp has, for example, or it could mean that he will be able to see the future, or even, although this is extremely rare, he could freeze time in a way that would affect other mortals."

Softsound blinked in shock. "You…you would allow someone that kind of power?" She asked in amazement. "But, that could cause them to believe that they are more important than any God!"

Dawnsinger chuckled. "That is why "time" is so guarded." She replied. "I have only given it out five or six times in my entire lifetime, which is a very long one."

Softsound blinked before she bowed her head. "I hope my son does not abuse whatever power he has." She whispered.

"I'm sure he won't." Silverfang laughed. "He's got Soundwave for a dad! He'll straighten him out faster than Blur can talk!"

Dawnsinger chuckled. "How is Blur doing? I haven't seen him since he gave Prowl a sound beating."

"He's fine. Currently out running an errand for me back on Cybertron." Silverfang replied as he gave himself a shake. "Few new pups sparked that need to be attended to. Think they were from some wayward Decepticon followers of mine."

Dawnsinger shook her head. "This is why you shouldn't have so many followers." She sighed. "You can't keep track of half of them."

Silverfang snorted before he stuck his nose in the air. "Keep better track of them than you do." He retorted.

"Sure, that's why Prowl got away with letting his little brother get captured by Decepticons in hopes that he wouldn't be around to compete for his title." She replied.

Silverfang glared at her. "You are so lucky you're with spark, otherwise I'd bop you one so hard." He snapped.

Dawnsinger blinked her optics innocently. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you big brother?" She cooed in a babyish voice.

Silverfang blinked in shock for a moment. "I hate you." He muttered as he slid his hand down his face. "You and your tricks."

"Uncle Silverfang is funny." Dawntrendier commented.

"You have no idea, sweetspark." Dawnsinger laughed before she walked over to her mate and sparkling and wrapped her attachments around them. Dawntrendier giggled in excitement before she wrapped her own little red attachments around her mother's arm. "So, tell me, Brother, where are Fangwing and Gunship?" Dawnsinger asked as she picked her sparkling up with her attachments and held her to her chest.

"Fangwing is out on Cybertron hunting down someone." Silverfang replied as he scratched his antenna. "And Gunship is out shooting something up. Frag, and they wonder where Iron…whoops!" He yipped as he slapped a hand to his mouth. "Open mouth, insert foot."

Dawnsinger shook her head. "What about Jazz and Lightbringer?" She asked. "I've been looking forward to seeing those two for a little bit."

"Jazz is out chasing femmes, most likely, and Light is…doing…something." Silverfang replied with a shrug. "I can't keep up with those two anymore." He winked before he shrank down to a much smaller size. "Not as young as I used to be." He stated in a wheezing voice, earning giggles from the sparklings.

"Figures." Dawnsinger sighed. "Well, we should be getting back before anyone notices that we were gone." She smiled at her brother fondly. "It was great seeing you again, Brother." She added before her silver attachments glowed and they all vanished from sight.

Softsound stumbled slightly as they reappeared in her and Soundwave's quarters. She looked at Dawnsinger nervously as she placed Dawntrendier on the ground and put her attachments back in their sheaths. Dawnsinger looked at her and sighed. "Softsound, I will have to ask you to keep this a secret." She stated as she straightened up.

"Of course!" Softsound replied, bowing her head slightly. "I won't tell a single spark!"

Dawnsinger smiled. "I know you won't." She replied. She nodded her head before Dawntrendier chirped and raced out the door. "And that would be the sign that it's time to go." Dawnsinger laughed as she walked out the door after her sparkling. Megatron chuckled before nodding to Soundwave and leaving the room.


	25. Seperation

Chapter 25 Seperation

Psywave entered the room she still shared with her father, silently hissing when she spotted her new mother. Her visor snapped down over her optics quickly, stopping the glare from being seen by the light blue femme. Both of them were deep in conversation, not even noticing that she had walked into the room, as usual. She growled to herself as she walked past them, hoping to at least get a flicker in her mind of greeting from Soundwave.

Nothing.

She clenched her fists before she flopped down on her recharge bed as hard as she could, making a very loud thump. But still, the two adults continued to ignore her, just like every other night. She ground her dental plates together in anger and jealousy. Soundwave wasn't supposed to ignore her ever; he always kept her in the circle that became connected by his telepathy, just as a form of reassurance. But ever since Softsound had entered their lives, she hadn't so much as felt a flicker of emotion from the mental bond. Or their father-daughter bond for that matter, not even a flicker of annoyance. There weren't even the tendrils of feeling that Soundwave's mental connections brought. It was almost as if he was cutting her out of the mental bond, shutting her out like an outsider.

Softsound was stealing Soundwave away from her, she was sure of it. She almost never heard Soundwave talk to her, unless he was giving her an order while he was on duty. Psywave felt tears prick her optics, hating the stupid glitch that had so rudely entered her life. Not only was she taking her father away from her, she was expecting her to call her "mom". Psywave would never call the glitch, who was barely older than she was, "mom" or anything related to it. She wasn't interested in having a new mother; she didn't even like her real mother. What gave Softsound the right to walk in and start bossing her around? Nothing, that's what. This room was hers long before that blue glitch came to Earth and Soundwave had been her father long before they even knew the other existed.

The only problem was how to make the glitch understand that she, Psywave, was more superior in this room, mated with Soundwave or not. The answer appeared in the shape of a very heavy piece of random metal sitting in the corner. It was most likely from one of Soundwave's past projects and he had stored it in there for extra parts. Now it was going to be used to smash Softsound into a wall. With spark or not, she wasn't going to let this thorn in her side continue to attempt to run her life.

She placed her left hand against her temple as her optics began to glow. She lifted her right hand up as it began to glow pinky-purple and pointed it at the piece of metal, which in turn started to glow. She glanced at the two adults and growled to herself when she saw that they were still talking to each other like she didn't even exist. Well, that was about to change. She lifted her hand up so that the metal was now floating in midair. Then she whipped her arm to the side and sent the metal flying at Softsound's body.

"Get down!" Soundwave shouted as he grabbed his mate and pushed her down onto the bed, covering her back with his body.

Psywave snarled as the piece of metal smashed into the wall behind their bed and fell innocently in behind Soundwave. She let both her hands fall beside her as she lay there fuming. Stupid Soundwave, why did he have to interfere? He never did when Softsound was telling her to call her "Mom" and not "Softsound". No, it was always "do as she says, Psywave", "listen to her, Psywave", "don't talk back, Psywave". She felt hot, angry tears leak down her face as she heard Soundwave talking to Softsound gently, while Flash was letting out soft chirps of confusion. Psywave didn't even care about what was happening, not even when she felt the rage that wasn't hers wash through her.

"Psywave." Soundwave growled generously.

"What?" She demanded as she rolled over so her back was to them.

"Explain why you just did that." He snarled. There it was; another order.

"Because, _sir_," she snarled back, "I'm sick 'n' tired of having that _GLITCH _tell me to call her "mom". SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" She screamed.

"Psywave, that's enough!" Soundwave shouted. "I will not have you calling her such rude names."

Psywave sprang off her bed and whipped around to glare at him. "Oh, but it's ok for her to tell me what to do?" She demanded.

"Psywave." Soundwave stated, his tone dangerously low. "That's enough."

Psywave glared at him before her face mask slid into place to hide her now trembling mouth. "Sure, just order me around." She snarled as her voice began to break. "That's all you ever do anymore! No "please" or "thank you", just "do that now" and "shut up and get back to work"." Her body shook before she screamed at the top of her voice transmitter. "Why don't you just get a whip while you're at it and hit me every time I so much as yawn out of turn?! You already treat me like a slave!"

Soundwave had her by the throat in a spark-pulse. "Don't you ever us that tone with me." He growled, his face barely inches from her own. "Is that understood?"

Psywave felt more tears leak out of her optics. "Yes, Soundwave, _sir_." She replied coldly, shoving her father away from her. "Sorry for getting in your way, _sir_. I'll leave you and your family alone." She spat before she turned and walked over to her bed, quickly putting her things in her subspace.

"Psywave." Softsound stated as she touched her arm.

"Don't you fragging touch me!" Psywave snarled as she spun on the femme. "What part of what I just said did you misunderstand, you idiotic glitch?!"

Softsound looked completely taken back but she quickly tried to regain her composure. "Psywave, I will not have you speaking to me that way." She stated as calmly as she could. When Psywave scoffed and returned to putting her stuff in her subspace, she said something that pushed the red-purple femme over the edge. "As your mother, I am telling you to stop this at once."

Psywave went rigid in fury. "You are NOT my MOTHER!" Psywave screamed as she spun around and slapped the smaller femme across the face, leaving a large dent and sending the blue femme to the ground. "You will NEVER be my mother! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

She felt Soundwave's anger wash through her, but all it did was spur her on that much faster to get out of the room. She placed the last item in her subspace before she stepped over Softsound's stunned body and walked towards the door. She saw Flash staring at her in shock and fear out of the corner of her optic, but she didn't care. Flash had stopped talking to her weeks ago anyways, preferring her new "mommy" to her "sister". It didn't matter that Psywave had taken care of the sparkling for most of her life; Softsound never yelled at her when she did something wrong. It didn't matter that Psywave had stayed with her when she had been sick with a nasty virus for a whole week when she was barely a few years old; Softsound played with her all the time. _Softsound_ was so much more fun and loveable, so who cared if Psywave felt hurt and rejected? She reached the door and began to open it when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder painfully.

"Psywave," Soundwave growled, "I expect you to apologize for what you just did."

Psywave grabbed his hand and wrenched it off of her shoulder. "I don't see you apologizing for all those weeks that you've been ignoring me." She snarled before she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Let Soundwave come after her; he would look real good with a piece of the wall lying on top of him. She stormed down the hallway, not caring if anyone saw her crying, shaking in rage and pain. It was all HER fault; that stupid glitch that had just waltzed into her life and expected her to be overjoyed to have a mother. Well, if she couldn't tell by now that she was as happy as Megatron was when they lost a battle by her presence, then she never would. She continued to fume, snarling insults in her mind about Softsound, until her feet brought her to a door that she knew all too well; Screamstar's.

She raised her hand up and knocked on the metal door. There was a loud thud on the other side of the door, followed by a loud "ow" before the door slid open to reveal her mechfriend. He continued to rub the side of his head while giving her a confused look.

"Psywave?" He asked. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Psywave shook her head sadly. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied as he backed up.

"Thanks." She sighed before she walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"You ok, Psywave?" He asked gently as he sat down beside her, his triangular face full of concern.

"I hate my dad." She replied around a sob. "I hate that stupid glitch! That stupid glitch that thinks that she can just walk into my life and start ordering me around!"

Screamstar wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to his chest. She finally broke down and cried into his chest, not caring any more. He kissed the top of her helm as he let out soft hushing noises, trying to calm her down the only way he knew how. He knew how much pain Psywave was feeling from being ignored by her family, he knew how much pain she was in from Softsound trying to be her mom. He had gone through the ups and downs of having a step-mother too, but Ravenclaw had come at it from a different angle; she had told him that she didn't expect him to like her but she expected him to at least get to know her before passing judgment.

Slowly, Psywave's sobs began to fade away. Before long she was just leaning against Screamstar as he kissed her helm and rubbed her back gently, offering her comfort that she hadn't received in a long time. She swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Screamstar?" She asked.

"Yeah, Psywave?" He replied.

"Do you mind if I share a room with you?" She asked.

Screamstar paused for a moment, no doubt mulling everything over in his mind. "Sure thing." He replied. "Just get your things and we'll have you all moved in in no time."

Psywave smiled before she pulled back, retracting her face mask and visor to wipe away her tears. "Thanks." She murmured as she began to pull her things out of her subspace.

Screamstar laughed before he helped her place everything where it needed to go. When they finished, they both crawled onto the recharge bed and snuggled against one another. Psywave looked up at her lover's optics and slowly started moving towards him. He tilted his head curiously before both of their lip components met. His wings hitched up in shock before they fell back to their original position with a whirl of content before his arm snaked around her waist and around her back to pull her even closer to him. They had never kissed anywhere near this intimacy before, only ever small pecks on the cheek. Their kiss deepened as Psywave wrapped her arms around his neck and as the night wore slowly on, either even cared for the reaction they would get from their respected parents when they found out that they were now sharing a room. All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms and content.

**Author's note:** Now, for the record, I have never had a step-parent. I have no clue how most kids react to it, but I'm going at a "don't want a new parent" angle for this because Psywave wouldn't be used to sharing Soundwave's affections with another femme other than a sparkling. Yeah, and Softsound isn't helping by trying to get her to call her "mom" now. And Soundwave unknowingly created a rift between himself and his daughter by not showing her any affection at all and instead trying to force her to obey everything that Softsound tells her to do. Not going to go over well. Anyways, leave me a review on the way out please. Thank you!


	26. Complications

Chapter 26 Complications

Dawnsinger sighed as she rubbed her swollen midsection. It had been three weeks since the whole base had been turned onto its head when Psywave had stormed out of Soundwave's quarters. Softsound was in the med bay to get a dent in the shape of a hand out of her cheek right away and Soundwave hadn't even bothered going after his daughter. The two of them wouldn't even speak to each other, and if they did, Psywave's words would be filled with so much hatred and venom that everyone felt like they were in the middle of their fight. The sparklings were terrified to be within the vicinity of both Soundwave and Psywave and mostly stuck to their parents' side at all times.

It was saddening to say the least; she had hoped that Soundwave would help Psywave to finally master her telekinesis. But now it was apparent that Psywave would never even look at him as her father anymore. She still spoke to everyone else the same way, soft-spoken and shyly, but the minute Soundwave so much as said "boo" to her, her tone changed to something akin to poison. Dawnsinger wanted to help them get past this difficult moment and reunite the family unit, but she knew better than to interfere. They had to figure everything out for themselves.

Megaton glanced up at her from the computer monitor. "Why don't you go and fix everything if it's bothering you that much?" He asked gently, knowing what was bothering his mate.

Dawnsinger shook her head. "It's not that simple." She replied. "What Soundwave has done…only he can fix."

"What Soundwave has done?" Megatron asked in shock. "Psywave was the one who slapped Softsound across the face and left!"

"Psywave's actions were only the result of her family ignoring her ever since Soundwave and Softsound became mates."

"Are you serious?" Megatron asked.

"Very."

"Frag, so that was nothing more than an out-of-control temper tantrum?" Megatron asked as he shook his head.

"Partially." Dawnsinger replied. "It was more of a release of pent up emotions. You didn't notice that Soundwave hadn't so much as hugged her in the past few months?"

"I thought he was doing that off duty. I never for one moment thought that he was ignoring her!" Megatron replied.

Dawnsinger sighed. "Yes. Neither did I until I overheard Screamstar telling Vortex everything. The rest of the younglings wanted to tear a strip off of Soundwave for hurting her like that."

"That…would be an interesting confrontation." Megatron chuckled as he pictured the five other younglings ganging up on Soundwave.

"Be serious." Dawnsinger sighed, a smirk on her lips as she pictured the same thing. "This is a big deal."

"And why is that?" Megatron asked.

"Because Soundwave was one of the few things that was keeping Psywave's powers in check. Screamstar cannot possibly keep the same amount of control over her as Soundwave did." Dawnsinger replied.

"So, this is a matter of keeping the base in one piece?" Megatron asked a little fearfully.

"That's one reason." Dawnsinger sighed sadly. "If Psywave isn't there when Softsound's sparkling is protoformed…I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting on the bed.

"The sparkling will need to be with the ones it is related to." Dawnsinger replied. "Otherwise, it may think that something happened and will attempt to go back in time to fix it…that could lead to him never coming into existence."

Megatron stared at her in shock. "No offense my love, but you Gods sure know how to screw things up."

Dawnsinger laughed weakly. "It's what we do best." She stated before she sighed. "There are reasons why I don't have many favored mechs and femmes under my command; far too many would abuse the powers. That is why they are simply given heightened intellect or something like that."

Megatron chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulders. "Tell me; is our sparkling going to be the odd one out?" He asked. "I don't recall seeing any symbol appear on your abdomen." He added as he rubbed the swelling bulge.

Dawnsinger smiled. "No, our sparkling is going to be the most powerful of the sparklings." She replied.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Simple; its going to be the new Allspark."

**Author's note:** Short and crappy. I know that. I am just having some difficulties actually sitting down and typing everything out because I don't want to turn this into a two part story. I just want to end it with one story. There should only be a few more chapters left and then it will be over. So please leave a review.


	27. Bringing the Family Together

Chapter 27 Bringing the Family Together

Chapter 27 Bringing the Family Together

Dawnsinger was recharge quietly on the bed lying on her side. She was well into her eighth week now and her abdomen was swollen considerably. She was recharging most of her time, waking up only long enough to refuel, maybe swap a few kisses with Megatron if she had enough energy, before slipping right back into recharge. It was annoying, since most of her dreams were filled with intertwining images from before and during the war, but mostly because she didn't know what was happening outside of her room.

Megatron tried to keep her informed whenever she woke up, but she often fell back into recharge before he could finish. She shifted in her sleep, her abdomen sliding against the bed below her slightly. Had anyone been in the room at the time, they could have heard the soft thuds as the sparkling kicked in her womb chamber. With a soft moan, Dawnsinger wearily onlined her optics.

"You sure are active." She chuckled weakly as she lifted her now grey body up into a sitting position. "Can't wait to meet everyone, hmm?"

The sparkling gave a gently kick in reply. Dawnsinger closed her optics from pain as she felt the sparkling shift around inside of her. She laughed weakly as she rubbed her stomach, bright silver attachments flowing around her while the now pink and almost white attachment withered weakly. She was just about to lay back down when she heard a soft knock on the door.

She placed her feet gently on the ground, heaving herself up to her feet before walking almost painfully slow over to the door. After putting her attachment's back in their sheaths, she only opened it far enough to for her face to show; she didn't know who would be on the other side. Her optics brightened in shock before she smiled.

"Psywave, what a surprise!" She stated gently.

Psywave smiled shyly up at her. "Um…is it ok if I come in?" She asked, shifting slightly.

Dawnsinger smiled. "Of course! Come in, little one." She replied happily. "I don't get many visitors anymore." She added with a laugh.

Psywave laughed weakly as the door opened far enough for her to walk in. She gave Dawnsinger a surprised look as the door to the room slid closed behind her. "Oh! Your abdomen is very swollen!"

Dawnsinger nodded before she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yes, I believe this little sparkling is going to be a large one." She replied as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Have a seat, sweetspark." She added as she patted the bed beside her.

Psywave sat down beside her without hesitation; she greatly enjoyed the elder femme's company since she was one of the few adults who considered her ideas plausible and didn't write them off as farfetched straight away. She looked up at the taller femme before shifting slightly. Dawnsinger tilted her head before she wrapped an arm around the youngling's shoulder. The smaller femme stiffened slightly before letting the elder tilt her into her side. Her lip trembled for a moment before her face mask snapped up to block out the sudden display of weakness.

"What is wrong, youngling?" Dawnsinger whispered gently as Psywave tried to stifle a sob.

"Why?" The red-purple femme whimpered. "Why did Soundwave just stop loving me?"

Dawnsinger sighed. "Soundwave does love you." She stated gently.

"He blocked me out of OUR bond!" She hissed as she bit back a sob. "OUR bond! That one that had been established ever since he took me in and raised me! The one that he said he would never, EVER block!"

"You did storm out of his room after slapping his mate." Dawnsinger countered, hoping that she wouldn't hurt the unstable femme.

"He had me blocked out long before I left." She replied a little coldly. "It was only after SHE turned up that he started ignoring me. He wouldn't even talk to me, unless he was telling me to obey every one of that glitch's commands!"

Dawnsinger sighed as she stroked the younger femme's helm. "Did you try talking to him about it?" She asked.

"He never listened to a thing I said." She replied with a sniffle. "They never noticed I was in the room with them half the time."

Dawnsinger sighed again as she let the femme break down in her arms. She stroked the youngling's helm as she let out spark-wrenching sobs of pain and loss. Every time she had spoken her words with venom to Soundwave, it was out of the bitter feeling of rejection and pain that she had developed after being ignored. She couldn't blame her; if Primus had just stopped talking to her all-together and ignored her without any just reason, she would be quite spark-broken as well. What little energy she had left was slowly slipping away as Psywave kept crying, not that she minded. She loved Psywave like a daughter, just as she loved every youngling and sparkling that she knew, and would go to great lengths to make sure they were happy. If it meant losing her energy so that this one would have a shoulder to cry on, so be it.

After about ten minutes, Psywave's sobs died down. She sniffled weakly as she pulled back. "I needed that." She admitted weakly as she brushed the tears away.

Dawnsinger smiled. "I'm sure you did." She replied as she brushed her hand along the youngling's helm. At that moment, there was a heavy knock at the door. Dawnsinger sighed weakly before she looked at Psywave. "Do you mind getting that, sweetspark?" She asked. "I don't think I have the strength to stand up at the moment."

Psywave nodded before she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and let out a loud squeak before she backtracked quickly from the door. Dawnsinger looked up and met the red visor of Soundwave. She sighed before she made a small motion for him to enter. Psywave retreated to stand beside her, gripping her hand a little painfully as she stared up at her father, visor down to hide the rest of her face from sight. Softsound was holding onto his arm tightly, both from the fact that she was liable to fall over and that Psywave was in the room as well.

"Well," Dawnsinger stated with a half-forced smile, "what do I owe this visit?"

Soundwave continued to glare at Psywave, whose grip tightened. "We wanted to have a word with you, but it would appear that a certain youngling has your attention." He replied coldly, his words probably slicing through Psywave's spark like a knife.

Dawnsinger sighed as she looked up at him. "Soundwave, I'm sure that whatever you have to say, Psywave is willing to hear." She replied. "I am not going to restrict myself to one person who needs a little help."

Softsound let out a low noise, almost as if she was rejecting the idea. Her optics were fixed solely on Psywave, burning slowly through the wall that Psywave was trying to get in tact. Dawnsinger returned the grip on her hand in hopes of making the youngling feel more secure, however it was a wasted effort. Psywave let out a weak sob before she fell to her knees.

Dawnsinger slid down beside her and made a soft hushing noise as she let out bursts of air through her vents. "Why does he hate me?" She whispered desperately. "Why does he only ever send venom through his telepathy?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Dawnsinger replied as she rocked slightly back and forth.

Psywave shook her head. "He doesn't want me in here." She replied weakly.

Dawnsinger let out an angry sigh before she struggled to her feet. "That is it." She stated coldly before she rounded on Soundwave. "You, sit!" She snapped as she pointed at the bed. "Softsound, beside him." She added.

Both of them gave her surprised looks before looking at each other. They moved past her to sit on the bed and Soundwave seemed to be contemplating whether or not to kick Psywave as she sat on the ground not far from his feet. Dawnsinger gave a warning growl before she sank back down to the ground beside Psywave and sighed heavily.

"Alright, we are going to have a spark-to-spark discussion, got it?" She growled. "We are going to say what has been on our minds, we are going to listen to everyone else, and for the love of Primus, I had better not here any arguments against this, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." They all replied in unison.

"Good." Dawnsinger sighed as she arranged herself to sit comfortably around her midsection. "Now, why doesn't Softsound start us off?" She stated as she leveled her gaze with the small femme, who's optics had just gotten very big. "Tell me, what do you think of Psywave?"

Softsound shifted. "Well…she's a good youngling. Descent head on her shoulders…slightly explosive temper…but she's usually pretty calm."

"Did you ever think that her "explosive temper" was caused by you trying to get her to obey you?" Dawnsinger asked evenly.

Softsound blinked a few times. "I'm her mother, she's supposed to…."

"You are NOT my mother!" Psywave shouted. "How many times must I say that?!"

Dawnsinger reached over and rubbed the youngling's arm as Softsound yelped in shock. "Please keep your temper in check, sweetspark." She stated calmly before turning back to Softsound. "You realize that you are about 5 thousand years older than Psywave?"

"Yes."

"So, she would not respect someone who is old enough to be her sister as her mother." Dawnsinger stated.

Softsound rubbed the back of her head. "Well…I guess not…but still, she could have at least listened."

Psywave growled. "I do not listen to femmes that just waltz into my life, expect me to accept them stealing my father away from me, not to mention the sparkling that I helped care for, and call them "mom" when I don't even call my real one that!" She snapped bitterly.

Softsound shifted. "Don't speak to me that way, young femme." She replied evenly, trying to seem like she had everything under control.

Psywave growled again. "I don't want a new fragging mother!" She shouted at Softsound. "I don't like my real one; what makes you think I want a new mom?!" She covered her face with her hands.

Softsound bit her lip nervously before she sighed. "I'm…sorry, Psywave." She stated gently. "I should have asked you first, I just figured that since Soundwave and you were so close, you'd accept me straight away." She looked away for a moment before looking down at Psywave with a small smile. "If you want…I'm willing to just be a friend."

Psywave's head shot up and her visor retracted to show surprised optics. "You…you would want to be my friend?" She asked in awe.

Softsound nodded. Psywave's optics brightened as she nodded her head. Dawnsinger smiled; one problem down, one more to go. "Now, Soundwave, we have to tackle the problem that you caused." She stated.

Soundwave turned to glare at her. "I caused?" He demanded.

"Yes, you caused." Dawnsinger replied. "Psywave told me that you and she had a bond that had been established when you brought her back home."

Soundwave nodded. "Your point?" He asked.

"You blocked it."

Soundwave didn't argue against it. "It was high time for it to be deleted." He replied. "It was so I could keep tabs on a sparkling, not an almost full-grown femme."

Psywave's optics filled with sorrow before her visor flipped down. "I thought…I thought it was something that all parents had with their sparklings." She whispered.

Soundwave snorted. "Not that bond." He replied.

Psywave hung her head and her shoulders started to shake. "Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly. "I don't get why you just stopped caring!"

"I never said I hated you." Soundwave growled.

"Then why did you break the bond?!" She demanded as she snapped her head up to glare at him. "It's been 50 fragging years after we met up again! Why didn't you break it before now?!"

Soundwave merely shrugged before Psywave broke down and started crying again. There was a pause before he shifted and seemed to be trying to ignore her sobs. Softsound moved off the bed to hug the youngling, distressed and upset that her mate wasn't even moving to comfort his own daughter. Dawnsinger narrowed her optics in annoyance before her expression softened when she caught the amount of discomfort that was coming off of Soundwave; he was concerned about Psywave, he just didn't want to give in that easily. Frag mechs and their stubborn nature.

She gave him a pointed look and pointed at her, mouthing "go" so that he understood what she meant. He gave his head a small shake, making it clear that he didn't want to go to her. Psywave gave a spark-wrenching sob before Softsound backed away and Soundwave moved in.

His arms wrapped tightly around Psywave's petite frame and pulled her in close to him. His face mask retracted before he pressed his face into the top of her helm. Psywave let out a small noise before snuggling in close to her father and returning the embrace. Dawnsinger was sure that the bond had been reestablished because Psywave's face mask retracted and she was smiling slightly.

Dawnsinger sighed. "I really hate to break up the moment, but I need to get some recharge." She stated as she patted her swollen stomach.

Soundwave nodded as he helped Psywave back to her feet and held Softsound close to him. They all bowed, stepping back into character and treating with the same amount of respect that they showed Megatron. With a groan, she waved them out of the room.

"Mortals." She muttered before she climbed back onto the recharge bed. "I swear they're all so confusing." With a yawn, she turned off her optics and slid back into recharge.

Several hours later, Megatron walked into the room rubbing his optics in exhaustion. He smiled as his gaze fell on his mate's recharging form. He crawled in carefully beside her, running his hand along the bulge on her stomach that held their next sparkling. Dawntrendier was already laying on Dawnsinger's arm deep in recharge. He lifted the sparkling up and held her close as he nuzzled her, earning a sleepy chirp from her before she snuggled into his chest, red attachments wrapping around his arms and chest, looking like a metal octopus. He chuckled as he rested his head near his mate's, before he offlined his optics and slipped into recharge.

**Author's note:** I have come to the following conclusion: I don't get on the proper computer to write up chapters because I'm doing the chapters for the stories that I just don't care for anymore! This story, unfortunately, is one of them. I am going to finish it though and then I'll get to have more fun. XD So, please leave a review.


	28. Birth

Chapter 28 Birth

Chapter 28 Birth

Dawnsinger smiled as she glanced down at Dawntrendier. Her attachments were spread out around her as she rolled a ball of fire around in her hands, giggling as it licked harmlessly up her arms. She glanced back, her big blue optics twinkling in delight.

"Look Momma!" She cried as she held the flame out. "Isn't it pretty?"

Dawnsinger smiled as she reached out and stroked her sparkling's helm. "Very pretty, Dawny." She cooed in reply.

The sparkling giggled happily before she frowned. The lump on her mother's stomach was twitching slightly, causing the elder femme's features to twist into a grimace. A dull thumping noise reached her audios and her mother hissed between gritted dental bands.

"Are you ok, Momma?" She asked, concerned about her mother.

"I'm fine, sweetspark." Dawnsinger replied. "The sparkling's just kicking a little harder than normal."

Dawntrendier bit her lip nervously as she glanced over at her father. Megatron's optic ridges were drawn together in concern from where he was lying beside his mate. He rubbed her swollen stomach gently. He massaged it for a moment, trying to get the over-active sparkling to calm down and give his mate a break, before Dawnsinger placed her hand over his and shook her head.

"Don't do that." She stated gently. "You'll only encourage it; it loves it when you touch my stomach."

Megatron looked down at her before sighing gently. He pulled back, his hand still resting on his mate's bulging stomach. "Well, there goes that plan."

Dawnsinger chuckled gently before hissing in pain. Megatron looked down at her in fear as she bent over her stomach. "Frag it." She hissed. "It's ready."

Megatron's optics widened as Dawntrendier chirped in confusion. "Dawn, what do I do?" He asked as he gripped her shoulders.

"Open my stomach plating." She replied as she leant back slightly. Megatron nodded as he moved his hand to the latches on her plating. He unclipped it quickly, moving it aside to reveal the swollen womb chamber beneath. The walls of the chamber looked about to burst and energon was condensing on the outside as it slid past to provide nourishment for the growing sparkling within. "There should be a…a…clasp on the top of the chamber." She gasped as the side of the chamber was kicked brutally, causing the side to bulge in an almost unnatural manner. Megatron swallowed as he tried to find the clasp as quickly as he could; he wasn't sure how long the sparkling would last while it was in the chamber. He almost sighed in relief as he found the clasp and unhooked it quickly. He hand was drenched in energon as it overflowed the edges of the chamber, causing Dawntrendier to scream in panic.

"Momma's bleeding!" She screamed.

"It's ok, Sparkling." Dawnsinger stated gently as she twitched in pain.

Megatron glanced at her before he slowly placed his hands into the chamber, searching for the sparkling in the energon-filled chamber. He grimaced slightly as it washed over his arms; energon from an open wound was one thing, but energon that had been sitting in a womb chamber for 8 weeks? That was beyond gross. His hand found a soft piece of metal and he smiled slightly. He wrapped his claws around it, gently beginning to lift out of the chamber incase he had grabbed a part that shouldn't be tugged, such as an arm or leg. As his hand left the chamber, he grinned; he had wrapped his hand right around the sparkling's midsection and it was now curling around his claws, holding onto him so that it wouldn't fall.

He pulled the sparkling out of Dawnsinger's midsection and went to go put everything back in place, but his mouth fell open in shock as Dawnsinger sat up as if nothing had happened and closed it herself. She wiped the energon off of her and put her stomach plating back on, the bulge already gone. She grinned before she wiped her hands clean.

"The joys of being immortal." She chuckled before she stared down at the sparkling in her mate's arms.

Megatron glanced down and wiped the energon away, revealing brilliant silver armor. The sparkling chirped weakly as it twisted around, one tiny clawed hand reaching farther along his. He smiled gently as he uncoiled his hand from around its midsection, trying to look for any signs on what it was; mech or femme? Dawnsinger cooed gently as she rubbed her fingers against the side of its head, earning a happy, gurgled coo from the sparkling.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing." She cooed as she picked the sparkling up, revealing what it looked like.

It was slim, obviously a femme, with long limbs. Her head was shaped like Dawnsinger's; soft and rounded as opposed to his jagged one. There were no attachments, but rather strange markings running along every inch of her body, made all the more clear by the energon that was slowly drying on her silver armor.

He smiled. "She's beautiful." He murmured.

"So am I!" Dawntrendier snapped as she leapt onto his arm, her optics narrowed in jealousy.

"Of course you are." Megatron cooed as he stroked her helm. She grinned happily before she glanced at Dawnsinger and frowned. "What's wrong, Momma?" She asked.

Megatron looked up and saw that his mate was staring intently at the sparkling in front of her. "She's blind." She stated simply as she cradled the sparkling to her chest.

"What?" Megatron demanded.

"Our sparkling is blind." She replied again as she stroked the sparkling's helm as it chirped softly, small silver tongue poking out, looking for energon to fill her empty fuel tank.

"Blind?" Megatron asked in shock. "She can't be blind!" He shouted.

"She is." She replied as she pulled a bottle filled with energon out of her subspace and placed it against their daughter's mouth. "There is nothing wrong with her." She added as the sparkling happily began to drink. "If anything, her other senses are twice as strong to compensate for her lack of sight."

"But how do you know?!" Megatron demanded.

Dawnsinger glared at him before holding up the sparkling. "Do you see the colour of her optics?" She snapped. "They are silver."

Megatron's spark fell. Sure enough, the soft, glowing optics were silver, matching her body. And silver optics meant one thing; the robot in question was blind. He looked away. "Frag it." He hissed.

"Excuse me?" Dawnsinger asked coldly.

"She…she's blind Dawnsinger." He stated as he looked at his mate. "What good is she?" He asked, realizing a moment too late that was the wrong thing to say. "Wait, I didn't mean that."

"What good is she?" Dawnsinger demanded as she seemed to grow. "WHAT GOOD IS SHE?!" She shrieked. "How DARE you say that about a sparkling! And yours on top of that!"

"Dawnsinger, calm down." Megatron stated, waving his hands up and down to try to calm down his mate. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that she won't be able to do things that other sparkling will! She'll need help for everything! That's no way that anyone should have to live!"

Dawnsinger settled down slightly, their sparkling clutched tightly to her chest as she glared at him. "You had better have meant that." She spat before she nuzzled the sparkling gently. "Silvershot wouldn't like to hear you say that you hated her."

"Silvershot?" Megatron asked with a grimace. "Dawn, that's a mech's name!"

"Says who?" She snapped. "Her name is Silvershot, and that's final."

Megatron groaned slightly. "Can we pick a more feminine name?" He asked. "Maybe…Silverring?"

The sparkling stopped drinking from the bottle and started chirping excitedly. Dawnsinger frowned for a moment before she smiled. "Actually, I believe she likes your name better. Silverring it is." She cooed softly to the sparkling. Megatron let out a silent sigh of relief; at least their daughter had a feminine name.

**Author's note:** Not too many chapters left! Isn't the baby cute? Silverring is going to have fun once the other sparklings get here. Will Greymoon actually live? Or will she die? Will Psywave be able to handle a younger sibling that's actually related to her? And how will Bonecrusher react to having a whole horde of sparklings chasing him? Stick around to find out! And, please leave a review before you leave.


	29. The Sparklings

Chapter 29 The Sparklings

Dawnsinger smiled as she cradled Silverring tightly to her chest. The young sparkling blinked blankly ahead, chirping slightly as her mother's fingers stroked her helm. It was difficult to adjust everything to allow her blind offspring the ability to still move around the base freely, but they were coping. Most of the other Decepticons pitied her and therefore ignored her for the most part or they tried to do more than she needed.

Silverring glanced up at where she could hear her mother's spark pulsing behind her armor and chirped softly. It was difficult to understand anything that was happening around her; loud noises startled her far more than other sparklings and she didn't like to have anyone pick her up without her consent. It scared her, mostly because she couldn't see and didn't like the feeling of her feet leaving the hard ground to dangle in the air.

She heard a soft murmur go up and everything within the rec room went quiet. She strained to hear what was wrong, tapping her mother's chest plate slightly to get her attention. She let out a soft hushing sound, stroking her helm gently and holding her tighter to her chest.

"It's one of Silverfang's followers." Someone whispered.

"Why would it come here?"

"It's got a sparkling in its mouth."

"What is it doing?"

"Dirttrack," she heard a deep male voice sound as a pair of clawed feet pattered past, "what are you doing here?"

She chirped curiously, tapping her mother's chest plate again to get her attention. She felt something thin slip around the casing on her helm and worm its way to her CPU. She squeaked slightly in surprise before everything became alarmingly bright. She tried to blink, but found she wasn't in control of her optics. She felt her head move down, and instead found herself staring into a set of dazed silver optics.

'_Don't freak out, my sparkling.'_ Dawnsinger's voice cooed gently through her mind. _'I think you would want to see this with your own optics, but since you can, I think mine will suffice.'_

She chirped slightly in reply, watching her own mouth move rather than feeling it. She felt her mother's mouth curl into a smile before she looked up and focused solely on a dangerous looking black and white mech. There was a large, brown, metallic wolf sitting beside him, its soft blue optics twinkling happily as a small sparkling curled up in a ball on the mech's lap. The name "Barricade" echoed around her, so she guessed that was the mech's name.

"Dirttrack…," the mech named Barricade murmured as he stroked the sparkling, who chirp before snuggling close to his body. "Is she…?" He asked as he looked at the wolf beside him. It gave a wolfy grin before wagging its tail and puffing its chest out proudly.

"Aww, Barricade's a daddy." She heard a male voice chortle.

Barricade looked towards his right and growled. "Watch it, Vortex, or you're going to be in the repair bay to get a blade out of your optic." He threatened.

The mech Vortex laughed. "Ok, ok, I get the hint." Dawnsinger turned to look at the mech, shaking her head slight at his antics. "I'll just kick your aft later."

"Sparklings present." A female voice hissed.

"Sorry, it slipped." He apologized, rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly.

Dawnsinger let out a sigh before turning back to look at Barricade. The sparkling had uncurled itself and was now blinking up at him curiously. It was black and grey with two antennas on the very top of its head, both tilted as it stared up at the older mech. The wolf leant forward and nuzzled the sparkling, causing it to giggle happily and hug it. It chirped out "momma" in sparkling, causing all of the femmes in the room to go "aww".

"What's her name?" Someone asked.

The wolf grinned again before opening its mouth. "Her name is Barrier." It barked happily. As if to confirm it, the sparkling chirped happily.

Dawnsinger chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she's going to live up to that name fairly easily." She stated as Silverring gave out a small chur of agreement.

The wolf glanced at her and tilted its head curiously before trotting over. Dawnsinger looked down at her and watched as it touched its nose to the sparkling's body. "And who's this?" It asked.

"This is my sparkling, Silverring." Dawnsinger replied gently as Silverring decided to chirp and wiggle closer to her mother's body. "She's blind, Dirttrack, so don't go sticking your nose on her without permission, okay? She gets uncomfortable really easily."

"Oh, sorry little one." The wolf apologized before sighing. "I'd better be getting back; Silverfang will have my head if I'm not there to help rally the troops." She glanced back at Barricade and smiled gently. "Take good care of her, got it?" She asked before she turned and raced out of the room.

Silverring chirped once before she felt whatever had slithered into her helm leave and was plunged back into darkness. She chirped weakly before snuggling closer to her mother's body.

'_Sorry, sweetspark.'_ Dawnsinger apologized through their bond. _'But, it was getting a little difficult to keep the connection intact without anyone noticing.'_

Silverring chirped softly in reply, accepting the apology and instead turning her head slightly. She could sense someone approaching them, and she wanted to know from which direction. "Oh, Softsound, I see you're up and about already." She heard her mother greet the newcomer.

"Uh huh." Came the reply, the voice very soft and feminine.

"Oh…is that your sparkling?" Dawnsinger asked.

"Yes, this is Blackhand." The feminine voice replied proudly.

"Blackhand…very nice…and he looks almost identical to Soundwave." Dawnsinger cooed gently.

"Yes…and I've figured out what power he has." The other voice murmured gently.

"And what is it?"

"He can age himself or others around him." The voice replied, sounding slightly frightened.

"Interesting…I haven't seen anyone do that in a lifetime." Dawnsinger murmured as she stroked Silverring's helm.

'**Hello.'** A male sparkling's voice rang out.

'**Um, hello.'** Silverring replied, turning her head back and forth as she tried to pinpoint the source of the voice.

'**I'm up here, silly.'** The male voice giggled. **'Can't you see me?'**

'**Um…no…I can't…I'm blind.'** Silverring replied.

'**Oh…I'm sorry.'** The male chirped.

'**Don't be; you didn't know.'**

'**Still, what I said was rude.'**

'**Does anyone know where we can get some energon?'** A new female voice asked, the voice a little bit screechy.

'**Oh good, I'm not the only one who's hungry?'** A male voice asked.

'**You're ALWAYS hungry, Blackmoon.'** A female voice giggled.

'**You sparklings are very talkative.'** A female voice stated plainly, a heavy growl present in an undertone.

'**I'm hungry, Momma!'** The screechy female voice whined.

'**I'm hungry too, Daddy!'** The male voice sounded.

'**Me too!'** The second female voice added.

Silverring let out a groan before putting her head in her hands. There were too many voices shouting out at once, both sparklings and adults, and it was giving her a headache. Dawnsinger seemed a little annoyed with the noise level as well, if her tensed up body was any indication.

'_Rather loud, don't you think?'_ Dawnsinger muttered as she stood up. Silverring chirped in agreement, turning her head in an attempt to block out all of the noise; her audios were extra sensitive to make up for the fact that she had no eyesight.

She felt her mother walking, but there was another set of footsteps following them. She chirped, tapping Dawnsinger's chest plate to get her attention. "I know." She murmured as she stroked her helm. "Softsound's coming with us so that we can talk in private."

She chirped slightly before snuggling against her mother. She heard a door slide open, then slide closed before her mother sat down again. She blinked a few times before she stuck her foot out to see what her mother was sitting on. It felt soft beneath her foot and she chirped in excitement; it was their bed. Dawnsinger chuckled as she placed Silverring on the bed and she quickly scurried up to the head of the bed and curled up, ready for a nap. She heard a soft chirp beside her before something nudged her back slightly.

"**Is it ok if I take a nap here too?'** Blackhand's voice asked quietly.

'**Sure, bed's big enough for two…or three or four.'** Silverring replied as she turned her head to where she had heard Blackhand's voice originate.

'**Thanks.'** He chirped before he snuggled against her side.

She squeaked in surprise, not expecting him to get that close to her. His head was resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist, almost possessively. She growled slightly, shifting to get away but he wouldn't let go.

'**Listen,'** he whispered, his voice sounding unnervingly different, **'something bad is going to happen.'**

She froze, her unseeing optics widening. **'What are you talking about?'**

'**Something bad is going to happen.'** He repeated, his voice sounding oddly grown up and matured. **'I don't know when it's going to happen, or what it is that will occur, but I do know that it's coming.'**

'**How do you…?'**

'**It doesn't matter HOW I know, what matters is that I DO know.'** He replied. **'And when the time comes…we all have to be ready. All of us…sparklings, adults, Gods…we all have to be ready…because…some of us are going to have to make really hard choices…choices that we don't want to make or even think about…but we have to…otherwise…the world that we know will be destroyed forever.'**

Silverring inhaled deeply. **'But why? Why is something bad going to happen to US?**'

'**I don't know.'** Blackhand replied honestly, his head resting heavily on her shoulder. **'But…I know that you will have to make a very difficult decision. And…we're going to lose a lot of people…maybe forever…maybe not. It's hard to see what lies ahead. Nothing's set in stone, but the paths that are available to us right now…they don't leave us much to reach for.'**

'**You can do more than just age yourself, can't you?'** Silverring asked, her voice strained at the thought of what he had just said.

'**Yes…I can do more than that.'** He murmured. **'The Gods…they never know what will happen when they give gifts like mine…your mother took a huge risk; most can't handle their powers.'**

Silverring reached down and squeezed his hand gently with her own. **'Will you be able to control yours?'** She asked quietly.

'**I hope so. Something tells me that when the time comes…I'm going to have to do a lot of things…mostly to keep you safe.'** He replied, breathing gently onto her neck. **'I made a mistake in aging myself on my first day of being protoformed. I…my spark…it is already calling out for a mate…,'**

Silverring closed her optics, even though it had little effect on what she actually saw. **'It's calling for mine, isn't it?'**

'**Yes. It knows who its partner is and it wants to be bonded, but we are far too young for such things.'** He replied, sorrow heavy in his voice. **'I know have to live with this feeling, wrestling it down because…I don't want to hurt you. You won't experience this feeling for eons…but I will live knowing what it is.'**

Silverring smiled as she squeezed his hand again. **'Blackhand, I think I know what you're talking about.' **She whispered. **'Perhaps…not to the same degree…but, I know what it is. I…,'** she frowned before she sighed. **'My spark is old but my body is young; it used to be a part of the Allspark. The huge amount that my father absorbed when The Cube was smashed into his chest was transferred into me. It's not complete and it may never be, but…it has created countless pairs and it knows what the feeling is.' **She smiled as she glanced blindly back at him. **'I don't think what you did was a mistake. But rather, it was a needed thing.'**

Blackhand exhaled softly. **'Perhaps…perhaps not. It's difficult to tell with these things.'**

Silverring giggled slightly before nodding. **'Yeah, it is.'** She replied before she yawned. **'I'm going to take that nap now; goodnight.'**

'**Goodnight.'** Blackhand murmured.

Silverring smiled as she offlined her optics and drifted away into recharge.

Dawnsinger sighed slightly as she reached out and stroked her sparkling's helm. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the two sparklings, wrapped up in each other's embrace like an old couple. She shook her head before turning back to Softsound. "We're in for a very troublesome time." She murmured.

Softsound's large, innocent red optics trembled. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know." Dawnsinger sighed as she hugged her arms tightly to herself. "I really don't know."

Softsound let out a small sob. "What is wrong with my sparkling? Why can he do all of these things?"

"Because Primus has something special in mind for him." Dawnsinger replied. "I gave him the basis for his powers, Primus gave him a little extra something. He's going to be a Prophet one day…if he survives what's going to befall us all."


	30. The Othe Sparklings

Chapter 30 The Other Sparklings

Ravenclaw chuckled as her little female sparkling squirmed around as Cloudchaser hugged her tightly. He giggled happily as he glanced over at her, nuzzling his little sister and earning a strained growl for the sparkling. The hugging and nuzzling went on until she decided that she had enough then she promptly bit his arm, making him scream in shock and pain.

"Enough, you two." Ravenclaw chuckled as she reached over and picked her sparkling up to cradle her close to her chest. "Don't bite your brother, Redwing." She chastised as she tapped her daughter's nose. "You don't want him doing that to you."

Redwing chirped cutely before she started sucking on her mother's finger, trying to get across the point that she was hungry. Ravenclaw chuckled again before she pulled a bottle out of her subspace and placed it in her sparkling's mouth, watching happily as she quickly started chugging the energon formula back. Cloudchaser chirped before hopping up and tapping her arm earnestly.

"I'm hungry, momma." He chirped.

"Hang on, sparkling." She cooed as she shifted Redwing into her crook of her arm, letting the sparkling hold onto her own bottle as she reached into her subspace and pulled out a small cube of energon. "Here you are, sweetspark." She cooed as she gave Cloudchaser his cube.

"Thank you!" He chirped as he started gulping it down quickly.

"Don't drown yourself." She sighed as she turned back to Redwing and pulled the bottle away. "Swallow." She stated.

Redwing looked up at her and gulped, giggling as her mother let out a sigh. "Are they driving you crazy?" Starscream's voice rang out from the door to the room.

"Not yet." She replied as she glanced over at her mate. "You don't look so sane yourself." She purred softly.

He laughed as he walked over to the bed, running a clawed finger along Cloudchaser's helm as he smiled down at his son. The male sparkling let out a gurgled purr as he leant into the finger, rubbing his cheek happily against his father's long digit. Starscream smiled before he scooped his son up, nuzzling him and purring in reply. Redwing chirped angrily and started reaching towards her father, chirping louder.

"Looks like someone doesn't like to share." Starscream commented as he scooped the little red femme up and cradled her to his chest as Cloudchaser scrambled up onto his shoulder.

"I don't blame her." Ravenclaw chuckled as she nuzzled into Starscream's body, stroking Redwing's head as Cloudchaser raced over and curled up against her chest. "You are quite irresistible."

Starscream chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "As are you." He replied before he nuzzled Redwing gently. She chirped happily as she curled up against his chest, cooing several times before her optic shutters closed and she let out small bursts of static from her vocalizer. "Out like a light." He chuckled gently.

Ravenclaw chuckled softly as she nuzzled her sparkling. "It's been a long day; we should get some recharge too." She stated gently before she nudged him down onto the bed. Cloudchaser gurgled slightly as he burrowed himself into Starscream's body and curled up where one of his major vents was.

Starscream grumbled as he adjusted his body so that he wouldn't accidentally crush his sparkling as his mate curled up beside him. She kissed his cheek several times before she offlined her optics and rested her head on his shoulder. He leant down and rested his head on top of hers before allowing himself to slip into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blackout sighed as his two sparklings squabbled on his lap. They were arguing over which one of them were allowed to hold Scorponok next, not that the scorpion in question minded which one held him; as long as he was showered with affection from the two sparklings, he was completely content to let them do whatever they pleased. He sighed slightly as the two sparklings started pulling on his partner, growling at each other angrily.

"Skyeye, Roadcharge, that's enough." He stated as he reached down and gently lifted his partner up and out of their hands. They started whining and crying, reaching for the scorpion desperately and he just sighed. "No, you two are not getting him back; you'll be lucky if you didn't tear in half." He stated sternly as he let Scorponok crawl back into his holding compartment.

Skyeye, the female of the twins, chirped sweetly at him, fluttering her optic shutters and trying to look cute while Roadcharge, her male twin, glared up at him. They started chirping at the same time about wanting Scorponok back, until Skyeye's fuel tank let out a gurgle. They both paused and looked at each other before giggling.

"Ok you two, one last meal before your recharge cycle." He stated as he picked the two sparklings up, nestling them gently against his chest before he pulled out their bottles from his subspace. He gave them their bottles, tipping them slightly so that they weren't just sucking on air and smiled as they easily began to feed themselves.

He was slightly hurt that the moment his mate had seen her sparklings, she had thrown a fit and left, not wanting anything to do with the two sparks that she had nurtured for the nine weeks that they had matured within her. But, his sparklings didn't seem at all affected by the fact that their mother had abandoned them; it was as if they preferred to have only their father looking after them rather than both he and his mate.

Skyeye chirped up at him as she pulled her bottle out of her mouth, tilting her head curiously before giggling and lifting her arms towards him. Roadcharge gurgled as he pulled his own bottle out and started waving his arms too. Blackout chuckled, pulling his sparklings closer to his chest before he nuzzled them lovingly, purring softly as they returned the nuzzle.

He heard them yawn quietly and he smiled before he moved himself around to lie down on the recharge bed. He placed his hands protectively over his two sparklings, cooing to them as they curled up. They chirped softly back to him before their bodies revved softly and their breathing deepened. He smiled; his sparklings were typical Decepticons, mischievous and curious, but they were the sweetest little darlings when it came down to it. He couldn't have asked for any other gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barricade looked down at his sparkling curiously as he lay curled up on his bed. She was tilting her head with equal curiosity, staring up at him with her large red optics. She chirped, flicking her antennas forward slightly before rubbing her head against his arm. He smiled as he licked her back gently, earning a gentle growl of contentment from his sparklings. He was still surprised that Dirttrack had even left her in his care, considering how little she trusted the other Decepticons.

He was interrupted from his musing by his sparkling biting his arm, growling and shaking her head playfully. He chuckled as he lifted his arm up, lifting the sparkling into the air since she wouldn't let go. He gave his arm a shake, trying to dislodge her, only to find that she bit down harder. He frowned before he let out a low growl, placing her back on the bed before he gently nipped her neck, causing her to yip and release his arm.

"You don't bite me." He stated evenly as he gave her another bite to her neck. "Is that understood?"

She whimpered softly before she nodded. He nodded and licked her neck where he had bit her. She rolled over, exposing her underbelly to him and he chuckled as he gently began to nip it, earning happy giggles from his sparkling. She squealed as she clung to his face, growling as she licked him and nibbled on his cheek. He chuckled as he nuzzled her into his shoulder.

"You're oddly hyper tonight, Barrier." He commented as he licked her cheek gently.

She giggled before she nuzzled his cheek, growling softly before she placed her clawed hands on his face. She leaned against him, cooing gently as she rubbed her head against his cheek. He smiled as he gently picked her up by her scruff bar via his mouth before he curled up near the head of the bed. She let out a strained noise, not liking that she was being suspended in the air by her scruff bar without the feeling of a muzzle holding onto her. He gently placed her against his side, nudging her into the protective area near his arm before licking her cheek gently.

"Go to sleep, pup." He stated gently. "I'm sure your mother will be here to pick you up in the morning; she certainly wouldn't leave you in my care, considering my position in this army."

She glanced up at him and growled softly before curling up, tucking her head under her arm in the typical sparkling habit. He smiled as he gave her a few more cleaning licks before curling up around her, leaving his head near her so that he would know if she started moving around. He let out a long yawn before his optics slipped offline and he went into recharge.

**Author's note:** No, Barricade was not hitting on his sparkling; he was acting like a dog/wolf.


	31. The Great Battle

Chapter 31 The Great Battle

Everything had happened so fast; one moment they were just playing with the sparklings, enjoying the quite moment in the middle of a forest, the next, they were fighting off almost all of the Autobots. Dawnsinger had been left to protect the sparkling while the others fought off the attackers. She watched with a downcast spark as her fellow Decepticons raced through the Autobot ranks, trying desperately to hold them back, even as their numbers began to overwhelm them. She was not unscathed; energon was dripping from her chest where she had taken a laser blast from an over zealous Autobot before he had been crushed in on himself.

None of the sparklings were affected by anything that was happening; they were more focused on poking Redwing's newly formed metallic wings. She kept touching her enlarged fangs, chirping in shock as she flexed her huge claws and talons. Her older brother Cloudchaser, along with Soniccloud and Skychaser, was also checking out their sudden growths. Fangwing had sent the signal from wherever she was to her followers. Starscream and the other Seekers had already undergone their changes and were tearing into the Autobots mercilessly. Dawnsinger hoped that her sister would get there soon; they needed more help to win.

She glanced up with a hiss as she spotted the Autobots that were heading towards them. Barrier growled from behind her ankle before she leapt in front and held her arms up in front of her. A large blue shield appeared around them, rebuffing the Autobots and sending them flying backwards.

"Well, looks like your mother named you properly." She commented as she scooped the sparkling up and stepped back. "But don't do that to me, ok? My spark doesn't need to be terrified."

Barrier chirped cutely before nodding. She placed the sparkling on the ground before whipping around and stabbing one of her attachments through an Autobot's shoulder. "Ow ow!" Sideswipe yelped.

"Oh! Sideswipe," she sighed before she pulled her attachment out of his shoulder, "I'm sorry, sweetspark, I thought it was…,"

"I know, I know." Sideswipe sighed before he tilted his head to the side and crouched down on the ground, bringing his face down to Barrier's level. "Hey there, you remember me, right?" He asked.

Barrier tilted her head before she nodded and bunted his head with hers. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her; Silverfang's followers always played with sparklings of other pack members. He glanced up quickly before growling angrily and spinning around. She glanced up and struck her fist out to connect with the Autobot's jaw, sending him tumbling backwards before Sideswipe leapt forward and drove his blade into his comrade's chest. He leapt backwards with a snarl, pacing back and forth in front of the sparklings. Blackhand chirped curiously as he crept forward and peered down at the dying Autobot, tilting his head as he poked the wound and caused the Autobot to moan in pain and swat at him.

"Blackhand, stop that." Dawnsinger scolded as she walked over and picked him up, earning a soft chirp from him as he was taken away from his exploration of the Autobot's body. "Now, now, don't give me that; he's dying so leave him be." She added as she placed him back with the other sparklings in the little hole in amongst the twisted roots of an overturned Redwood tree.

Silverring chirped softly up at her, holding tightly onto Skyeye's servo to see. It turned out that when she held onto the other sparkling's servo, she could see the world through her optics. Skyeye blinked up at her and recoiled when she saw Sideswipe appear at her shoulder and place Barrier back in their hide away. She gave him a mistrusted look until Flash leant forward with the other sparklings of her generation and chirped happily at him. After she saw that, she knew that he was trustworthy and settled down, turning her head every way so that Silverring could get a good look at everything.

A loud roar of pain caused Dawnsinger to straighten up and spin around. Her optics widened before she screamed in denial; Megatron had Optimus Prime's sword stabbing through his chest. The leader of the Autobots had sneaked up on him while he had been fighting and plunged it into his back, catching him off guard. Pain bubbled up through their bond and she fell to her knees as tears raced down her face. She started praying in ancient Cybertronian, pointing towards the battlefield in front of her as her voice started getting harsher.

'_God of Life and Death, Goddess of Battle and weapons, Goddess of Grace, hear me. These mechs bring disgrace to our kind; bring your followers and vanquish them. Send them to the Pit where they belong!'_ She snarled as her optics flashed in rage. _'They've killed my mate and they are after the sparklings that we are protecting! Destroy them! Please, I beg of you, hear my plea and respond!'_

There was a loud wail that spread out across the lakeside that they were fighting by, causing everyone to shudder on their feet. The Seekers all straightened up and similar wails left them before they started flapping their wings, sending metallic feathers flying in every direction. The Autobots backed up slightly, looking at each other nervously before a large shape dropped out of the sky with a scream of rage.

"Fangwing!" Starscream's voice rang out as the others wailed to the sky.

Fangwing screamed her battle cry, her mouth set in a jagged grin before she swooped down and plucked an Autobot up off the ground. The Seekers laughed as they followed her into the air, tossing him between them and tearing him apart slowly. The Autobots were shouting in shock and Optimus shifted slightly and something pale and silver glinted in his armor; the Allspark.

"Sideswipe." She hissed quietly over her shoulder and he was there in a moment. "I need that Allspark fragment."

He glanced at Optimus and nodded. "Ok, how do we get it?" He asked as he eyed his leader nervously.

"I'll send up a fake rally call, you get your brother and tackle Optimus and drab it; claim that you saw Fangwing coming back down." She replied before he nodded and darted off to find his brother.

She sighed before she tipped her head back and let out a loud howl. Several of the Autobots jumped in shock, slamming their hands down on their throats to prevent themselves from answering. Vortex and Barricade's head snapped up in surprise before they tilted their heads in confusion; they recognized it as a fake right away. Right on cue, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smashed into Prime, sending them flying forward just as Starscream's feet snapped closed over their heads. With a scream of rage, he took back into the air, circling over them before Sideswipe darted away, and raced as quickly as he could back to her.

"Got it!" He laughed as he held the Allspark fragment out to her.

She sighed in relief before she took it from him and held it close to her spark. "Thanks you. Keep an optic out for Silverfang." She added.

Sideswipe glanced behind him before he sat down like a dog and tipped his head back and let loose a long rally call. There were many replies, along with shouts from the other Autobots to not reply to the call. Sideswipe grinned at her before his body transformed and he took off with a snarl and leap onto Prowl, growling angrily before Bumblebee spun and joined him.

She nodded her head once before she walked slowly to her fallen mate's side. She sat down next to him and kissed his helm sadly. His optics brightened weakly and a weak smile graced his lips for a moment before his body shuddered in pain. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she held his hand tightly in hers. "I can't save you."

"I know." He replied with a croak. "It's a pity I never got to tear Prime's spark out for this."

She held his hand tighter as his body shuddered in pain. The battle that had exploded behind them only reminded her of everything horrible that had happened to them. Megatron reached his hand up weakly and lightly caressed her cheek before his optics offlined. She sobbed as his hand fell against the ground with a loud crash and his beautiful silver armor faded away to grey and black. She held his hand close to her spark before she stood up and surveyed the battlefield with a heavy spark.

Laserbeam was drenched in energon, both from the Autobots that she was now brutally slaughtering and from the fallen Constructicons that she had grown attached to. She could see the tears leaking down her face, smearing the energon farther along as her body was shifting around to allow more armor to form weapons for her to use. Gunship must have been close at hand. Bluebird and Screamstar were dipping down as a team and snatching up Autobots for the others to tear apart. Vortex had a smaller wolf tagging along with him, whimpering as it attacked the other Autobots. He kept nudging him along, licking his ears slightly as encouragement to complete the task; must have been one of the Autobots originally. Psywave was fighting beside Soundwave, her hands glowing darkly as she focused all her powers on keeping the Autobots at bay with the rotating blades that were digging into the ground around them. Steelhide was barely visible under all his additional armor on and he was quickly cutting a huge line through the Autobots.

She sighed before she turned around and hurried back to the sparklings, wanting to get the ritual over with as soon as possible; Silverring had to be complete to truly be the Allspark. She slid to a stop beside the hiding place and was greeted by the sparklings' terrified chirps. She shushed them gently before she reached in and plucked her daughter out, cradling her close to her chest. The others spilled out and crowded around her, sensing that something special was going to happen. Blackhand crawled up onto her beside Silverring as she sat down.

"Silverring," she whispered as the battle raged around them, "you know what your role is." She chirped softly in reply, gripping Blackhand's hand tightly in hers. "Then…sweetspark, are you ready to accept your duty?" She asked as tears leaked down her face again. Silverring looked up at her with her large silver optics and chirped one word, "yes." She nodded before she brought the hand that had the Allspark fragment up above her head. "Then let your spark be joined." She stated before she slammed it down into her sparkling's chest.

Silverring convulsed in her arms, tipping her head back in a loud scream of pain. Blackhand grabbed onto her tightly as the other sparklings leapt forward to grab hold of both of them. They never said a word as Blackhand's optics flashed and they were all engulfed in a black cloud. She felt all of the sparklings growing against her and she gasped as the cloud faded away to reveal full-grown mechs and femmes.

Cloudchaser, Skychaser, and Soniccloud let out screeches before they took to the sky, racing forward to join in the games that the elder mechs and femmes were playing with their victims. Flash flicked her ears slightly at Barrier as the little Barricade look-alike gave herself a shake. They looked at each other and grinned before racing off to help their parents and fellow followers. Skyeye and Roadcharge stood protectively by, their armor denser, heavier, and larger to form the extra weapons when they needed it. Redwing was flapping her wings impatiently, pacing back and forth as if waiting for a signal. She felt a tear run down her face as Dawntrendier stood up, her red optics flashing with hatred as they landed on Optimus Prime.

"Uncle will pay for killing Father." She stated darkly as she unsheathed her many attachments. "I'll make sure of that." She added as she held her hands out and flames licked around her arms to form two odd circular weapons.

"You may want to wait a moment, sister." A soft voice stated before a tall, silver femme stood up, ancient Cybertronian hieroglyphics burning bright blue along the length of her body. "He appears to be fighting off a very angry wolf."

"How can you tell?" Dawntrendier demanded as she looked at the other femme. "You're blind!"

"True, but the wolves' sparks burn much brighter than the rest of ours." She replied before she tilted her head to the side. "Wow…there are a lot of sparks fighting out there…this is…rather strange to see."

A tall black mech that looked almost identical to Soundwave stood up beside her and nodded slowly. "Our destiny has begun to form." He stated in a mystics' voice. "This is our greatest decision, the one that will change everyone's world as we know it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The silver femme asked, flashing long pointed fangs that were similar to Megatron's. "Shall we go greet the traitors?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Redwing cried as she took to the air, flapping her wings as hard as she could.

Dawntrendier rolled her optics before she looked down at her. "You coming, Mother?" She asked.

Dawnsinger nodded with a smile as she stood up and unsheathed her attachments. "It's time the Autobots learnt the true meaning of terror." She replied as they all turned towards the battlefield. "Let the battle be joined." She added as they all charged forward.

The battle was over in a matter of moments. Dawntrendier was the fastest one of them and lunged at Optimus with her odd weapons, both engulfed in fire. The wolf, who turned out to be Silverfang himself, leapt out of the way at the last moment to keep the other mech occupied before his niece's attack. Optimus didn't stand a chance against the raw fury of his niece, and was easily burned alive as she engulfed them both in flames. The moment the other Autobots caught sight of their leader's charred remains, they ceased fighting to stare at what appeared to be a blackish-silver, female Megatron.

Dawnsinger stepped forward slowly, stopping beside her sparkling with Silverring standing on her other side, firmly gripping her arm so that she wouldn't trip. "This war is over." She stated calmly as she looked out at the surrounding mechs and femmes. "Both leaders are dead and with them goes this pointless war."

Silverring nodded beside her slowly. "A new age is coming." She stated softly, her voice not above a loud whisper and it carried easily to even the farthest most soldiers. "And everyone can live in peace again, just like they use to."

There were murmurs of doubt that swept through the surrounding soldiers, every one of them giving Silverring mistrustful looks. Dawnsinger snorted as she let her attachments reach out and flutter in the light breeze that had picked up. "You all are looking at the new Allspark; a being born of the union of a God and a mortal that was the non-reactive host for the Allspark's power." She stated evenly as the Decepticons all sank to their knees, murmuring words of awe.

The Autobots looked on in disbelief, mistrust and fear etched into their faces. A scream went up before Fangwing landed beside Silverring, causing her to start slightly. Fangwing smiled before she nuzzled her niece. "Bow down, you useless scrap heaps, before the Allspark." She stated calmly to the Autobots. "And to the Fourth Goddess, Dawnsinger."

Gasps ran through the whole crowd but were quickly drowned out by the whoops and shouts of their followers. The wolves were doing backflips and jumping into the air, howling their songs to the sky. Redwing let out a screech from where she was standing beside Starscream holding his hand and beat her wings quickly. Starscream and Ravenclaw chuckled gently before they joined in, starting off a chain reaction that flew down their ranks. Then the over-armored individuals started hollering and pumping the air with their fists. Soon the air was filled with shouts of joy as everyone else joined in, finally understanding what was happening.

"Mother," Silverring asked as she hugged her arm, "what will happen now? They will still need a leader."

"They will choose their own." She replied gently as she hugged her sparkling close to her. "You don't have to worry about it though; as soon as everything is done, we're going back to the Matrix."

"What?" Dawntrendier demanded as she turned to gawk at her. "Why?"

"Because…you both will not be safe as long as you remain half-gods…and sparklings of Megatron." She replied gently as she stroked her other daughter's helm.

"But…we'll come back to visit…right?" Silverring asked as she reached behind her for Blackhand's arm.

"Whenever you want to." She replied gently as she kissed her daughter's helm.

Silverring nodded before she stepped back. All the other sparklings darted over to her and Blackhand, hugging each other like they knew it was good-bye. There was a brief pause when Cloudchaser looked at Dawntrendier, then he had her crushed against his chest and his lips pressed tightly over hers. Silverring's hand snapped out and grabbed Skyeye's arm and she burst into giggles.

"Are you recording this?" She asked Roadcharger.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed as he flipped his visor down and activated the camera located behind it.

Blackhand reached out and gently pulled her away from Skyeye before giving her his own kiss. She let out a very loud squeak of surprise before she seemed to melt into his arms. "Eww!" Redwing commented as she threw her wings up to hide her optics. "That's so gross!"

"Oiy! Those are my little sisters you two are kissing!" Vortex shouted as he leapt forward. "Don't make me go over there and kick your sorry afts for this!"

Everyone laughed as the two mechs quickly pulled away, grinning sheepishly as the others let out cat-calls. Silverring giggled as she hugged the larger mech, leaning her face on his chest as the black cloud reached out and engulfed the sparklings, earning shouts of shock from the surrounding mechs. The sparklings started chirping as the cloud vanished, racing over to their parents and hugging their legs in excitement. Blackhand stuck around for a little while longer before racing off to his sister and letting her lift him into the air and into a back-breaking hug.

Dawnsinger smiled as she walked over to her sparklings and picked them up, tears trickling down her face as they cooed softly and snuggled against her. "Ready to go home, sis?" Silverfang asked as he looped over to them and transformed to tower over her.

She leant her head against her sparklings and nodded. "Yes…let's go home." She whispered as she stared at Megatron's prone body.

Fangwing hugged her tightly before they were pulled away from where they were and back into the gates to the Matrix. Laserbeam hugged Vortex tightly as she stared at the spot where the Gods had been a moment before. "Where do you think they went?" She asked nervously.

"Back to the Matrix." He replied. "They know that they aren't needed by us anymore, so they're going back home."

She bit her lip before she looked up at him again, leaning in and kissing him. "Do you really think everyone will be able to get along?" She asked as she pulled back.

Vortex smiled before he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Only time will tell." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This…is home?" Dawntrendier asked nervously as she glanced around at the mechanical trees. "It's kinda…different."

Dawnsinger nuzzled her sparkling gently as she walked towards her special grove of trees. "Very different. We can incorporate something organic if you want." She added gently.

"Mmm, ok." She chirped softly, glancing around nervously still.

Dawnsinger sighed as she placed the sparklings on the ground, not afraid about them getting hurt or lost here. Fangwing gave her a strong hug from behind and sighed slightly. "You go on to your grove, ok? I'll look after the sparklings." She stated.

"Thanks, sis." She murmured before she continued walking along, her footsteps heavy with grief and misery.

She entered her special grove and was greet by a deep chuckle. "Took you long enough to get here."

Her head snapped up in shock and her mouth fell open as she drank in the sight of the silver mech leaning against one of the trees, a smirk on his lips. "Megatron!" She screamed as she charged forward, throwing her arms around her mate's neck as he laughed again. "You're here!"

He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly to him before reaching down and kissing her. She returned the kiss almost feverishly and when she pulled back she stared at him in disbelief. "You look surprised." He commented.

"I thought you'd be…,"

"Primus told me that since I'm your mate, there is no reason why I shouldn't spend the rest of eternity with you." He cooed gently.

She let out a shaky breath as she wiped her tears away. "My father has to be one of the greatest mechs." She murmured softly before she leant her head on his chest. Her attachments wrapped around him possessively and he chuckled gently as he nuzzled her.

"True, but I would have found my way here anyways; I couldn't bear to be without my beloved Goddess." He stated before he glanced up and smiled.

"DADDY!" Dawntrendier squealed as she raced forward. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" She repeated as she leapt onto his leg and quickly climbed up. Dawnsinger pulled back slightly so that she could curl up against her father's chest.

She was cooing, purring, and crying, wrapping her own tiny attachments around him. He cooed softly to her, stroking her helm gently and apologizing for worrying her so much. A soft gasp reached them and they all looked up to see Fangwing holding Silverring to her chest. The sparkling's silver optics were wide in shock and her mouth was opened somewhat.

'_I…I never realized how __**big**__ he was.'_ She chirped as she stared at Megatron. _'I mean, I knew he was big, but he's huge!'_

Dawnsinger frowned. "You can see him?" She asked.

'_Since he's, you know, dead, his whole body that in front of you if formed entirely from his spark. I can see sparks now just fine.'_ She replied before she patted her aunt's arm and pointed to her family.

Fangwing smiled before walking forward and placing Silverring in Megatron's arms. The sparkling easily navigated the distance from his arm to his chest and curled up against it purring. He chuckled softly as he stroked his sparklings, smiling as Dawnsinger nuzzled him happily. Fangwing nodded before she turned and strolled away, heading back to her own corner of the Matrix to be with Skyfire.

"We have the rest of eternity together." She murmured softly as their sparklings cooed softly.

"Yes, yes we do." He agreed as he nuzzled her back.

She smiled as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "You're an honorary Demi-god now," she added before she kissed him. "Wonder who will be chosen to lead the denizens of Cybertron."

"I have my credits on that other offspring of yours." Megatron commented as the femmes giggled.

"Bumblebee?" She asked.

"No, Vortex." Megatron chuckled before he nuzzled her. "He's already got himself a mate to begin with."

Her optics widened in shock before she laughed. "My sparkling mated with Laserbeam at last."

He nodded as he tapped the side of his helm. "I seem to be able to tell who bonded pairs are now." He commented. "Wonder how Soundwave will like the fact that his little Psywave is now Screamstar's mate?"

She laughed before she kissed him again. "You are a wonder to us all." She cooed in between kisses. "And we have the rest of eternity to help you harness your new-found talent."

He chuckled softly before he kissed her back. "Well, that's something to look forward to, now isn't it?" He asked.

"Yup!" Dawntrendier cooed while Silverring chirped in agreement.

**Author's Note:** The End. Finally! Over a year to finish it, that's horrible! Mustn't let myself get brain locked again! Anyways, I might do one-shots on them every once in a while just to explain some things better and what not. So, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
